


Praying for You to be Mine

by Tutselutse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dorks in Love, F/F, M/M, Pining, Skinny!Steve, Slow Burn, This will start out ominously heterosexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: Darcy has a crush on Bucky Barnes. Lacrosse-player, popular and intimidatingly handsome.Steve has a crush on Natasha Romanoff. Cheerleader, aloof and way out of his league.So they come up with:A Totally Fool-Proof Plan for Extraordinaire Wingmanning.Darcy is going to befriend NatashaSteve is going to befriend BuckyWhat could go wrong?----------------------------------------------------A HS AU fic based completely on the music video to Shura'sWhat's It Gonna Be





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a year and a half ago. I can't believe I'm finally posting it. Most of the chapters are ready, or at least only in need of editing, so I hope to update regularly. I'm gonna try for every Friday. Wish me luck.
> 
> Fair warning, I don't really know how american high school's work, aside from what I've seen in movies and from a quick google search. So there might be stuff that isn't exactly right. Sorry in advance.

It was the first day of junior year, and Steve had a huge bruise blossoming on his left cheek. He sighed as he examined himself in the mirror, narrowing his eyes. Luckily it looked worse than it felt. He sighed, even Darcy's makeup wouldn't be able to hide this from Phil. Steve ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged at himself.

The smell of pancakes was drifting up the stairs, and Steve knew Phil would be humming to himself in the kitchen, while he cooked. Steve could hear Darcy move around in her room as he walked down the hall. Steve descended the crooked staircase, and entered their cozy little kitchen. Just like he expected; Phil was humming as he flipped the pancakes, his shirt hanging over his pants, and his sleeves rolled up. He always looked the most relaxed when he was cooking.

"Morning Steve," Phil said, not looking up from the stove, "could you finish the table setting? Did you have a fun night?"

"Sure," Steve said and went to the cupboards, "the movie was great. Darcy bought us popcorn."

"Is she alive up there?"

"I heard her scramble around, she'll probably be down soon," Steve replied and placed glasses on the table.

"Want some coffee, kid?" Phil asked and turned around with the plate in his hands. Steve ducked his head, even though he knew it was a fruitless effort. It wasn't like he could hide the left side of his face until the bruise was healed.

"Steven.." Phil didn't even sound surprised, just a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry?" Steve offered, looking up sheepishly. Phil placed the large pile of pancakes on the table.

"Let me see," he gestured for Steve to step closer. He inspected the bruise for a few seconds, and then he smiled, "get the coffee, kid, and tell me what happened."

"Morning Uncle Phil," Darcy yawned from the doorway, "Morning Ste-OH shit, your face!"

"It looks worse than it is," Steve insisted, and pretended he didn't see Phil and Darcy exchange looks. He did _not_ say that every time. He did not.

"Oooh coffee," Darcy clapped her hands and sat down in her usual chair. Steve poured coffee and sat down, eyeing the pancakes. Phil asked him what happened again, and he explained how there had been a pair of guys who kept talking during the film, and when Darcy told them to be quiet, they had called her a very offensive word.

"Steve, you can't keep trying to stop people with your face," Phil sighed, but before he could say any more, Darcy started laughing into her mug.

"Yeah, the only acceptable way of face-stopping people is by dazzling them with your cuteness," she giggled.

"Darcy, be serious for a moment," Phil told her, a smile lurking on his lips, "Steve, I mean it. I am happy you speak up for Darcy, but you have to stop fighting everyone."

"I don't fight everyone," Steve objected and crossed his arms, "I just don't like bullies."

 Darcy snorted and drank some more coffee. Phil started stacking pancakes onto their plates, and encouraged them to start eating. Steve poured so much syrup over his pancakes it made Darcy wrinkle her nose.

"I admire your sense of righteousness, but be careful," Phil said, when they had started eating.

Steve nodded, and smiled despite his pancake-filled mouth. He couldn't really blame Phil for being protective. After all, he had waited for many years to be able to adopt. He lived alone, aside from the occasional visit from his sister and niece. It had taken him a long time before he finally found a scrawny, asthmatic 6 year old kid no one else really wanted.

Steve's mother had died, when he was 4, leaving him with no family. Being adopted by Phil, who just wanted a family, felt a bit like being saved. Last year Darcy was added to the house, and she was smart and sassy. Steve had always liked her, and since they were in the same year, they instantly became close when she moved in. As always, the little family had a lovely breakfast, with good conversation and a lot of bantering. Darcy made a point of Steve's messy hair, and in return he made fun of her galaxy print leggings. Phil watched them with warm eyes. It made Steve happy to know Phil was happy.

"Thanks for breakfast," Darcy said and slumped back in her chair, pushing her green glasses up her nose.

"It was delicious," Steve said and licked syrup off his fork.

"Thanks kids," Phil said, "I got the dishes, get ready for school."

 _Ah school_. Steve sighed loudly, and Phil clapped him on the shoulder. Junior year, and no best friend. Why did Tony have to be a super genius and start MIT early? He could've stayed, done his senior year and kept Steve company. He could have made his weird Tony jokes, and fiddled with robots on Steve's floor, and just... he could have stayed. Steve knew that it was a bit selfish, and that Tony was under a lot of pressure from his dad, but it still hurt.

"You'll make new friends, kiddo," Phil said, and Darcy nodded in agreement. Steve almost replied _I don't want new friends, I have Tony_ but stopped himself. No need to be so dramatic this early in the morning. Darcy smiled at him again.  At least Darcy was there too. She didn't have many friends either, which was a slightly dick-ish thing to be comforted by.

* * *

Phil's little house was just south of the big park, and the town's high school was on the other side of it. Steve always rode a bike to school, and  so Darcy had taken to do the same when she moved in with them. She liked it most of the time, aside from the occasional bad weather. The ride through the park was pretty, and it didn't take long. The lacrosse field was technically a part of the park, so they could usually see the team practice when they arrived at school.

The high school itself wasn't big, with three grey buildings and a parking lot. Darcy had most of her classes in the middle building, which was the biggest, and the newest, with an indoor gym hall. Darcy parked her bike next to Steve's, and leaned down to lock it. When she looked back up, he was fiddling with his suspenders, and she smiled to herself. He was such an unintentional hipster.

The parking lot was buzzing with students, chatting as they made their way towards their respective buildings. Darcy's head perked up when the lacrosse team passed them. Most of them were loud and - if you asked her - not very charming. But in their midst, with his genuine smile and broad shoulders, was James Barnes, called "Bucky" by everyone. Darcy watched him as he greeted people around him. He was very pretty, with brown hair and blue eyes, but more importantly he seemed incredibly kind.

Steve and her trailed behind the team as they walked into the middle building. Darcy kept her eyes on Bucky as he chatted with his friends. He was busy explaining something about his vacation, and he ended up bumping into Sharon Carter, nearly knocking her over and making her drop all her books. Darcy watched as Bucky caught Carter in his arms, steadying her, and heard him utter a long flow of sincere apologies. He kneeled down and picked up the books, still apologizing.

"Let me carry them for you," he said, "what's your class?"

"Biology," Carter said, looking a little dazzled, "and you don't have to -"

"I insist," he smiled, and started walking. Carter caught Darcy looking, and sent her a swooning face, before following him. Darcy realized she had stopped walking to watch the scene, and cringed inwardly. Steve was eyeing her with an amused look.

"Shut up," she told him when they started walking.

"I didn't say anything," he grinned. They parted outside her class, and Steve headed down to his calculus class, and Darcy walked into her AP Computer Science and searched for a seat. She found one next to Jane Foster. Her mind was still on the whole Bucky incident as she sat down. He was _too sweet_. It was almost ridiculous. _Everyone_ liked him, but Darcy was certain he would like her back, if she ever got the courage to talk to him.

"Darcy!" Jane greeted with a smile, "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah it was great," Darcy replied, "what about you?"

"It was nice," she said, "but they fucked up my schedule, and I ended up with this computer class instead of the physics one I wanted. I have to speak with Miss Johnson and Mr. Selvig about switching."

"You're gonna leave me?" Darcy pouted.

"Hopefully," Jane teased.

Jane Foster was pretty damn smart, and Darcy liked her a lot. Jane usually sat with the other science people, but the two of them got along pretty well. Last year they had Gym together, and when they had learned badminton, the teacher quickly paired off the two of them, so they could practice getting the birdie over the net, while he taught the other students actual badminton stuff. It had started off a bit awkward but they ended up having a lot of fun.  

Darcy was excited about this AP class. She loved computers and programming. Her mom has taught her a bit when she was younger and ever since then Darcy had been on a never ending quest to learn more and more and more. While she pulled out a notepad and her pencil case, she thought about her mom. She reminded herself that she had to write her an email when she came home, telling her about the first day of school. Her mom cared a lot about these updates and Darcy cared about sending them. That way, when they skyped, they could discuss things and not just take turns telling the other about something that happened.

Miss Johnson called for everyone's attention and started class. Darcy's eyes quickly scanned the room, looking at the other people also into programming. Most of them were seniors. Some were in Darcy's year though, like the redheaded cheerleader? What was her name again? Darcy pushed her glasses up her nose as Miss Johnson started calling their names.

* * *

Their school cafeteria was a large, square room, filled with round tables. The acoustics were terrible, making it almost impossible to hear anyone, aside from the people next to you. Steve always sat in the corner, so he didn't get caught in the middle of the noise. Darcy placed her tray next to Steve's and threw herself down next to him, groaning loudly. Steve chuckled, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"This food is disgusting," she complained and readjusted her glasses.

"I think Phil is making tortillas tonight," Steve told her, and watched her eyes light up.

"He makes a mean guacamole," she smiled for a moment. Then she stabbed her pasta weakly, and stared at it like it was a personal insult.

"True," Steve nodded, and glanced to a table to the left, where Natasha Romanoff was talking to her friends, red hair glowing in the sunlight and cheerleader uniform clinging to her shape. Steve sighed. She was perfect, with pretty eyes and a sweet smile. He was certain most of the boys in his year were crazy about her. As he sat there, staring, she looked up and gave him a soft wave. He nearly pushed his Gatorade over in his attempt at waving back.

"She is in my AP Computer Science class," Darcy whispered, and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Really?" Steve said in delighted surprise, "She can do anything, she's perfect."

"Awww," Darcy cooed and resumed poking her fork around the dish again, "this is just sad."

"Do you want my apple?" Steve offered.

"Thanks," she gave him a one-arm hug, and started eating the apple loudly. Steve looked back at Natasha, and sighed. Tony used to tease him, and make eyes when she walked past them. Steve would return the favor whenever Pepper Potts walked by. He sighed. He missed Tony so much. He just knew school would be unbearable without him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since school started but it felt like a year. Their teachers were really going for it with the homework and the only class Darcy felt good at was the computer class. At least they were done for the week, and the school was slowly emptying. Darcy was putting her books into her locker, listening to Jane complain about the class switch-up, which was still unresolved. Someone in the school office refused to admit they had made a mistake, and so far they were forcing Jane to continue with the computer class. She was more than a little pissed off.

Bucky Barnes walked past them and gave Darcy a friendly nod. She nearly slammed the locker door into her glasses in surprise. _Aahhh, how embarrassing!_

Steve appeared next to them, looking tired. He chatted a little with Jane, while Darcy tried to recover from her mortifying incident. Sam Wilson, another lacrosse player, stopped and asked Steve about some notes. Steve handed him two pieces of paper, and Sam gave him a high-five before wishing him a good weekend. Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"You're friends with Wilson?" she asked.

"We have French together," Steve replied. Darcy nodded, as an idea started to form inside her head. Steve didn't say more, he was too busy staring after Natasha Romanoff, as she walked down the hall. Darcy fought a smirk. If Steve was friends with a lacrosse player, maybe he could befriend Bucky? And Natasha was in her class...

 _This could work,_ Darcy thought. She needed to think it more through at home, but this could very well be her best idea ever.

* * *

Steve was in bed, scrolling through Netflix when he got an incoming Skype call from Tony. He sat up straighter and accepted it.

"Rogers!" Tony said and Steve grinned. When they were 12 Tony had been obsessed with learning about his mother's Italian heritage and therefore developed an interest in Steve's biological family. He was the only one who called Steve by his middle name _Rogers_. It was their thing.

"Hi Tony," Steve said. Finally they were able to talk. Tony was sitting on what appeared to be his bed. There was a Terminator poster hanging behind him and a he was holding a can of Pepsi. He looked tired.

"So, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. School sucks without you," Steve replied and sighed.

"Well duh." Tony winked. He looked relieved though. "No for real, man. What's up?"

"It's only been two weeks, I am already swamped with work and I don't have any classes with Darcy," Steve said, and shrugged. Tony took a sip and wiped his mouth.

"Sounds pretty dull, yeah." he tugged at the collar of his shirt, "I'm not even sure why I expected something had happened."

"Someone punched me in the face Sunday night before we started again," Steve said.

Tony gave him a _look_ , before saying "I'm not even gonna ask."

"What about you?" Steve asked, "how's college? Got some dope classes?"

"Yes!" Tony's eyes lit up, "engineering is so cool. There is so much to read, right, but it's really fascinating. I'm gonna build a robot."

"What kind of robot?" Steve asked, as always invested in Tony's inventions.

"I don't know yet. Something that can make me food," he laughed, "maybe waffles or churros."

"A _churrobot!_ " Steve said, grinning from ear to ear. Tony started laughing.

"I fucking love you, Rogers," he said through the laughter, "you're brilliant."

"I know," Steve smiled, pleased with himself. "Made any friends yet?" he asked, feeling a little nervous about the question. Tony's eyes immediately dropped and his smile disappeared.

"Um, it seems no one wants to befriend the underage trust fund kid, who talks faster than they can even think." he mumbled. Steve tried to drown the sense of relief he felt. Tony was allowed to make friends. _Stop being selfish._

"I'm sorry. It's still early, I am sure you'll find people who get your terrible sense of humor," Steve said reassuringly. Tony smiled in a _thanks but I'm not convinced_ way. "You're great. I miss you loads. I forgot how boring life is without your non-stop commentary."

"I miss you too. I almost miss trying to get you out of trouble," Tony said, back to being playful.

"I am sure Phil's misses that too," Steve replied. They talked a bit more, but were interrupted when Tony's mother called him. "She wants to make sure I eat properly." Tony said before ending the call.

Steve was in a good mood after. Before he could find something on Netflix, there was a knock on his door. He quickly closed the laptop and pushed it under his bed. "Come in," he said. Darcy walked inside and carefully closed the door again before walking over to him, a very serious look on her face. She was wearing her batman pajamas bottoms and her hair was arranged in two buns on top of her head. It made her look like she just stepped out of a British tv-show from 2006.

"I got an idea," she declared, and that was when he noticed the notepad in her hand.

"You want to audition for the  9th doctor's companion?" Steve suggested with a grin.

"What?" Darcy frowned and sat down on the bed. Steve gestured to her hair and she rolled her eyes at him. "This hair is getting modern again," she told him matter-of-factly, and crossed her legs. She handed him the notepad and four glitter pens.

"What?" he asked.

"I got an idea today. Like, a potentially genius idea." she smiled proudly, "So, I have this big and dumb crush on Bucky Barnes, and you're pining so hard after Natasha Romanoff, and I -"

"wait, what?" Steve felt blush crawl up his neck.

"Steve, don't worry. She's, like, a goddess or whatever," Darcy said, waving her hand in a dismissive way, "But, we're both too nervous to talk to them. So, seeing you talking to Sam Wilson gave me an idea. We can be each other's wing-men. Wing-women? You know what I mean."

"How would we do that?" Steve asked with a smile. He was intrigued.

"Okay, I thought that if I befriended Natasha, then I could help you talk to her," she said confidently, "she is in my class, so it shouldn't be a problem." _Ah._

"And because I'm friends with Sam, kind of, I can befriend Bucky Barnes, and help you," he beamed, "that's brilliant. We could go to a movie with both of them!"

"Yes!" Darcy cheered, "exactly! And I'll know stuff she likes, so I can help you with subjects, and tell her nice things about you."

Darcy made him write the plan on a piece of paper, switching between different colors. It ended up having four parts. First they were going to find a way to make contact, then they were going to collect intel and befriend them, and then an all four trip to the movies and then hopefully asking out the person they liked.

"We can totally do this!" Steve bounced in his seat. The idea was making him all giddy, "I mean; what could go wrong?"

" _Nothing_ , that's what!" Darcy smiled, "let's shake on it." Then she spat in her hand and reached it out. Steve mimicked her and they shook hands, both smiling widely. _Yes!_ Things were finally going to happen with Natasha! Darcy's eyes dropped to their clasped hands and her smiled started faltering. The realization of grossness started to hit Steve, and his smile fell as well. They both let go, and Darcy furrowed her brows. "I'm gonna... go wash my hands."

"Me too," Steve echoed, and then they both got up, and rushed to the bathroom. After washing his hands, Steve looked at Darcy. She was basically like his sister, and he felt the corner of his mouth turn up. "I am really glad we're doing this."

"Me too," Darcy beamed, "it's totally gonna work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter one! Yay. I am so glad you read it :D  
> I've borrowed the brilliant concept of a _churrobot_ from andquitefrankly's wonderful fic [Do Or Do Not, There Is No Try](http://archiveofourown.org/works/574474/chapters/1029700)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you spot any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had spent the whole Monday morning trying to come up with a way to talk to Natasha Romanoff. She had been quiet all morning, just thinking of ways to casually start conversation and simultaneously make herself seem like friend material. Somehow _I like your sweater_ just didn't seem sufficient enough. Steve seemed to be in the same situation, he hardly spoke as they rode their bikes to school.

"I was thinking," Darcy said as they parked, "that you could sit with Sam for lunch, and thus introduce yourself."

"That might work," Steve smiled and readjusted his backpack, "what'll you do?"

"I guess I could ask her for help with Java," Darcy responded, "even though I don't really have a problem."

"Like Cady in _Mean Girls_?" he laughed.

"Oh God," Darcy groaned. They walked into the school and down the hall. Steve wished her good luck, and gave her a fist-bump before hurrying towards his class. _Okay here goes_ , she told herself.

Darcy hadn't needed to worry, because the universe was on her side today. Apparently the administration had finally moved Jane to her advanced physics class, and now Darcy had no one to work with for today's assignment. Darcy could hardly believe her luck, the only other person without a partner was Natasha.

After Miss Johnson had given her the news, Darcy walked over to Natasha. She tried sending a friendly smile as she asked: "Do you mind if I sit here? I lost my partner."

"Of course not," Natasha replied, and started moving her things out of the way, "I'm Natasha," she reached out her hand, and Darcy shook it.

"I'm Darcy," she said. They both fell silent, while Darcy fished out her laptop and notes. For a second she feared she had brought the plan, but it was in her other notebook. Another minute of silence passed, where both of them glanced at the other.

Then Natasha spoke: "I like your sweater."

"Oh," Darcy nearly laughed, and glanced down. Her sweater was way too big,  the sleeves covered her hands,  and it kept falling of her shoulder. "Thank you," she replied, "your earrings are awesome."

Natasha fiddled with the right one, and smiled. "I bought them at a market this summer. Sharon says they are ridiculous."

"What?" Darcy scoffed, "jewelry shaped like food is the best. However, I do start craving cupcakes a little by looking at yours."

Natasha got crinkles around her eyes as she smiled widely, like Darcy's praise really flattered her. Before they could talk more, Miss Johnson called for the class attention, so she could call their names and mark attendance.

Today's assignments were pretty straight forward, and Darcy found the coding to be almost relaxing. When she looked to the left, to see if Natasha wanted to compare results for the first one, she nearly dropped her jaw. Natasha was way ahead of her, and her fingers were flying over the keyboard. Darcy bit her lip. She knew Natasha was good, but she hadn't realized just _how good_.

Damn.

Natasha was a very talented cheerleader, and a Certified Head Turner when she walked down the hall. Of course she was also a genius with a computer, because _why the hell wouldn't she be?_ Darcy sighed and decided to see how fast _she_ could finish the assignments.

It kind of escalated from there, but in a really fun way, and they ended up being done with their work much sooner than the rest of the class. Miss Johnson even looked impressed, and she let them talk quietly until the others finished.

"This was fun," Natasha said when class was over, "I like a challenge."

"Please, I wiped the floor with you," Darcy teased as she stuffed her things into her backpack.

"You keep telling yourself that," she replied, and got up, "see you around Darcy."

Darcy watched Natasha leave, and fought the urge to do a air punch. She totally did it! First contact established in complete success. She was nearly skipping as she made her way down the hall, ready to tell Steve about it. Jane found her, and started babbling about how sorry she was for leaving, but oh wow the physics class was so much fun. Darcy nodded in response, not really listening. She knew that it was a little rude, but sometimes Jane was a little intense.

Darcy spotted Bucky laughing with Sam Wilson and Sharon Carter, and she bit her lip. She had this fantasy of them arriving together at prom arm in arm, looking hella glamorous and in love. Darcy was kind of a dork, and she didn't really have any friends besides Steve, but everyone would want to get to know her if she started dating Bucky. They might even look up to her, for capturing his interest. Darcy felt her heart drop as Carter threw her hair back and giggled at something he said. She did _so not_ need competition from a pretty, blonde cheerleader. Ugh.

Jane was still talking, now having moved on to her weekend. Thor, her boyfriend who graduated last year, had taken her to NASA Space Center.

"Wait, wait, wait," Darcy held up her hands, "you _drove_ to Houston? And got a tour at the _Space Center?"_

"Yes," Jane beamed, "Thor's dad arranged it."

"Wow," Darcy gaped, "that boy sure does love you."

"Yeah," Jane grinned, as a blush colored her cheeks, "I am so lucky."

_I wish someone loved me that much_ , Darcy thought, a little jealous. Jane got this stupid smile plastered on her face every time she thought of Thor, and it was simultaneously adorable and annoying to look at.

"Oh I almost forgot; I got you something," Jane beamed, and pulled a small package out of her backpack. Darcy nearly dropped her jaw as she accepted the gift. It was so _nice_ of Jane. She opened it and pulled out a white t-shirt with the NASA logo in the middle.

"I..." Darcy was speechless. It was _awesome._ She was surprised by how much she liked it. Jane was watching her with big, expectant eyes. "I _love_ it!" she said, her voice weirdly hoarse. She pulled Jane into a clumsy hug.

"Aww gheez Darce, don't get all sobby on me," Jane teased, but her smile betrayed her relief. Darcy put the t-shirt into her bag, and made a silent promise to herself to be nicer to Jane Foster. They resumed their walk to class in silence.

* * *

Steve hadn't made any progress. First he got in trouble with Mr. Schmidt, his mean History teacher, and thus he spent his lunch break beating chalk out of the blackboard sponges. Not surprisingly that kicked his asthma into a whole new level, and not only did he have to go home, he would have to _stay_ home the following day as well.

Phil was furious, and called the school to give them a piece of his mind. Steve smiled smugly as he listened to Phil scold them on the phone. He hoped someone would reprimand Mr. Schmidt, and he hoped Mr. Schmidt wouldn't take it out on Steve when he came back.

"Steve, how did you get in trouble?" Phil asked after bringing him a glass of ice tea.

"Um, I may have been a little sassy," he said and tried to smile, "asked him when we were going to learn things outside the white narrative."

"Oh Steve," Phil said, sounding somewhere between exasperated and proud.

"Hey, he's totally whitewashing history," Steve argued as he leaned back into the pillows on the couch.

"I believe you, but maybe you should go about this another way," Phil said as he got up. He squeezed Steve's shoulder, and left him.

When school was over Darcy waltzed triumphantly into the living room, and threw herself into the other couch, putting her feet on the coffee table. Steve looked at her socks - one blue and sparkly, the other pink with sheep on it.

"You really managed to piss of Schmidt. I saw him come out of the office, his face was as red as a tomato. It was amazing," she sounded impressed.

"They called him into the office?" Steve asked.

"Oh, totes. It was the best," she beamed, "but enough of that. Guess what? I totally talked to Natasha Romanoff in class. It was, like, so successful you won't believe it."

"Really?"

"She seems pretty great, and just... Like, really really funny." Darcy smiled widely.

"Of course she is," Steve sighed. She was everything he had ever wanted. He wondered what her friends would say if they got together. Would they like him? He was a scrawny nerd, and she was a goddess, so it could seem odd. But he would love her like no one else could, he was certain of it.

Darcy left him so he could get some rest. Steve sighed again and closed his eyes. He really needed to hold up his end of the deal, and help Darcy with Bucky. He drifted off to sleep, trying to come up with good ways to start a conversation.

He spend the next day in bed, watching _Arrested Development,_ trying not to feel too ridiculous for staying home. It didn't really work. He still felt pathetic. In the afternoon, Darcy brought him some sour worms and a grape soda, and they played _Uno_.

They rode their bikes to school on Wednesday, talking and laughing, and Steve could already feel himself forgetting the asthma attack, and the feeling of being sick. Darcy parted ways with him in the hall, smiling, and Steve made his way to class.

* * *

Natasha's partner was back in his seat, and Darcy tried to hide her disappointment as she walked past them to her old table. This had been the easiest way to befriend the girl. Now she would have to make a different attempt.

When Miss Johnson finished going through what they read at home, she handed out the assignments for the day, and sat back behind her desk. Darcy was flipping through her notes when someone bumped into her table. She looked up and saw Natasha had passed her on her way to the trash can. When she looked back down she saw a small slip of paper. She picked it up, and almost laughed out loud.

It said: _Game on!_

She smiled to herself and cracked her knuckles, ready to get some work done. Just like last time, class passed in a blur of typing. Darcy was really enjoying the friendly competition.

* * *

Steve was walking out of the science building, when he saw Rumlow push someone else into the lockers. The girl dropped her phone and you could hear the screen shatter. Rumlow and his two friends laughed and kept walking. Steve ran after them without thinking. Rumlow was a classic bully, and Steve had no idea how he hadn't been kicked out yet.

When he reached the three boys, he grabbed Rumlow's arm and asked: "What is wrong with you?" through gritted teeth. Instead of replying, Rumlow just pushed him, so he stumbled backwards. He didn't fall though, so he launched himself forwards, pushing back. Rumlow's friends grabbed him, and dragged him around the building. Steve struggled against them, but they were a lot bigger than him. They threw him against the dumpster, and Rumlow smiled as he walked up to Steve. It made him look almost sadistic.

He punched Steve right in the face, making him fall to the ground. Steve's head was ringing, and his hip hurt from the landing. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and lifted his fists. All three boys laughed him, and then Rumlow punched him again, striking him on the jaw.

"Had enough?" he asked as Steve regained his balance.

"I could do this all day," Steve spat, raising his fists again. But before any of them could move, someone pushed Rumlow from behind, and he stumbled to the side, barely managing to stay on his feet.

"Brock, what the fuck?" Bucky Barnes asked, his whole face covered in surprise and disgust.

"This little shit was -" Rumlow started, but Bucky cut him off.

"Why do you feel the need to punch people smaller than you? Is your self-esteem really that weak?" he shook his head and gestured for Steve to follow him. When they had moved away from the others, he asked: "Are you okay?"

"My head feels a little woozy, to be honest," Steve smiled awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go see the nurse," Bucky said and placed a hand on Steve's arm.

"No, no." Steve stopped walking, "it'll just create more drama. She'll call my dad, and then he'll flip and..."

"You sure?" Bucky frowned. When Steve nodded, he let his hand drop, and ran the other through his hair. "Brock is an insufferable idiot. I am really sorry about this."

"It's not like it's your fault," Steve said, a little surprised by how genuinely upset Bucky seemed.

"But he is on our team and... sometimes I don't speak up when he..." his voice trailed off, and then he looked at Steve and smiled, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah man, it's not my first time being punched in the face." They started walking again.

"You sound almost proud?" Bucky was still smiling, and that was when Steve realized he was talking to Bucky Barnes. _Bucky_. He was making contact. Darcy was going to be psyched when he told her.

"I don't wanna give them the satisfaction of scaring me," Steve admitted, a hint of hardness slipping into his tone.

"That's admirable," Bucky said, "and a little stupid."

Before Steve could say more, they reached Bucky's classroom, and he left Steve after asking him yet again of he was okay. Steve looked at his watch and winced, he was _late_. He ran down the hall, hoping his teacher hadn't started yet.

Luck was with him today, because the teacher was still struggling with the projector, so he casually slipped into the seat behind Sam Wilson, and pulled out his book. The rest of the day passed quietly, aside from a few glances from students Steve didn't really know. Darcy was waiting for him next to their bikes when class was done. Her smile faltered when she saw his face.

"Who did that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What? Nobody," Steve lied, shuffling his feet.

"You expect me to believe those new bruises are a coincidence?" she clicked her tongue impatiently and crossed her arms.

"I may have... had a little incident with Rumlow, but-"

"Rumlow?!" she interrupted, "the loud asshat from the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, that guy," Steve answered, "but I made progre-"

"I swear to God, if he touches you again, I'll use my taser on him," Darcy said.

"I would like to see that, actually," Steve laughed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I spoke to Bucky today."

"Ooooh." her eyes gleamed, "did Sam introduce you?"

"No, he actually kind of saved me from Rumlow," he admitted, blushing a little.

"That's almost a little romantic," Darcy giggled, "but yay, our plan is totally working. Go us!"

"We are the best," Steve let go of her, and they high-fived, both of them smiling brightly. They rode their bikes to the mall, and shared a tray of French fries, before looking around for a birthday present for Phil. Darcy kept insisting on a hat, but Steve wanted to find a good book. The discussion earned them a few disapproving looks from an elder lady inside the store, which just made them laugh more. Steve watched Darcy try on yet another beanie, and smiled to himself. She was family, and he was forever thankful for having this loud, goofy girl bursting into his life.

* * *

Miss Johnson smiled at Darcy, as she walked into class. She was a great teacher, newly graduated and very funny. She was wearing a ridiculous t-shirt, with the words " _There are 10 types of people in the world: Those who know binary and those who don't._ "

"Great t-shirt, Miss," Darcy said, and readjusted her backpack.

"Thank you," she replied, "you know, Darcy, we need to find you a partner for work, now that Jane has abandoned us. There is an upcoming project, and you shouldn't do it alone. I'll think of something."

"Thanks Miss," Darcy nodded and walked down to her seat. Natasha was already in class, and she smiled in a way that seemed apologetic when their eyes met. Darcy watched the back of her head as Miss Johnson started talking, not really paying attention.

When class was over, Darcy packed up her laptop and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was so hungry, she didn't even care about how crappy the cafeteria food was. Natasha had stopped in the doorway, talking to Pepper Potts, who must have been waiting for her in the hall.

"Hey Darcy," Natasha smiled, "since we can't work together, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

Darcy's first instinct was to say no, she always ate lunch with Steve. But then she remembered that he wouldn't be upset about her following the plan. "Sure, that sounds nice," she smiled and readjusted her glasses.

"So, Darcy," Pepper Potts said, a polite smile on her face, "you're the other computer whiz?"

"I guess, yeah," she replied with a shrug.

"Where did your usual bravado go?" Natasha asked, with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Must have left it at home today," Darcy said with a laugh, "I knew I had forgotten something."

Pepper let out a snort laugh, and hooked her arm through Natasha's. She asked her something about cheer practice, and Darcy tuned them out a little as she walked down the hall. Pepper's strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a perfect pony-tail, her dress was pretty and blue and she was even wearing heels. Her whole vibe was pretty impressive.

"Did you see what's on the menu for today?" Pepper asked them.

"Uh, chili con carne, I think," Darcy grimaced. The two other's both scrunched their noses in disgust.

"I seriously doubt the meat they use is beef," Natasha groaned. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Can you eat nothing but jello for lunch?" she asked, "I mean, at least I _know_ what kind of unhealthy crap they put in that."

"Sadly Pep, I don't think that'll be possible."

"Damn it!"

 Darcy was still laughing to herself as they stood in line. Natasha was in front of her, and led her down to her table. Pepper had stopped to talk to someone, and when she finally joined them, she had five extra jellos with her, and she winked at them.

"Oh Pep," Natasha rolled her eyes and started eating.

"Did... did you steal those?" Darcy asked, in an oddly breathless voice.

"Stealing is such a bad word," Pepper smirked and opened a green one, "do you want some?"

Darcy nodded. She was officially a fan of Pepper Potts! Natasha smiled at them, and started telling a story about Pepper haggling at a market last summer, and by the end of it, Darcy had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing.

* * *

Steve's face looked even worse today, and he was certain the teachers were going to notice, and ask him what had happened. Somehow he knew that telling them would give him even more trouble with Rumlow, and he really didn't want the hassle. He hadn't even told Phil who did it, claiming he had an accident in P.E. instead. Phil probably didn't believe him, but he didn't press the subject more.

Luckily they were finishing the film from yesterday in first period, so no one noticed the bruise ensemble on his cheek and jaw. He was planning on just keeping a low profile, but it seemed Bucky Barnes had a different plan. Steve walked past him, while he was closing his locker, and when Bucky saw his face, his eyes darkened and he slammed the locker shut.

"Aww, shit that looks bad," he said, and walked right up to Steve.

"Honestly, it's fine," Steve insisted. Bucky gave him a disbelieving look, and Steve muttered: "shut up."

Bucky lifted his hands, grinning. "I didn't say anything," he replied, and there was laughter in his voice. Steve rolled his eyes, and they started walking down the hall. Bucky looked like there was something on his mind, like he wanted to talk more about Steve getting punched in the face, but Steve didn't want to talk about that at all, so he distracted him with questions about lacrosse until their ways parted again.

Steve was pretty pleased with himself for all the progress he was making, and he had almost forgotten his bruised face, until one of the girls in Government class gasped, when she saw him. He quickly ducked his head, and sat down in the back of class.

For once he managed to keep a low profile in class, and _not_ start an argument with anyone over vaccines. It took all his strength, but he did it. He left class feeling both proud _and_ disappointed in himself, which was a pretty weird sensation. All thoughts of self-examination disappeared, however, when he came into the hall, and spotted Bucky leaning against the wall. He smiled playfully at Steve and straightened up.  

"Hey again," Steve said and returned the smile. He started walking towards the cafeteria, and Bucky followed suit, still smiling.

"I am famished," he told Steve.

"It's chili con carne day," Steve replied and smirked when he saw Bucky's smile melt into a grimace.

"Fuck."

Before Steve could reply, Sam Wilson walked up and joined them. "What's wrong, Barnes?" he asked.

"Chili con carne day," Steve replied with a grin.

"You seriously expected this place to serve nice food for once?" Sam laughed, "your relentless optimism puzzles me, man."

"Hey, you can blame a guy for hoping," Bucky said with a shrug, as they entered the noisy cafeteria. They each grabbed a tray, and joined the line. The smell of food was bordering on unpleasant, and Steve couldn't help but laugh at the frown on Bucky's face. He was really taking this food thing hard.

"I don't know why I am so hungry today," he complained, "I didn't even have P.E., which usually starves me."

"We're 17-year old athletes," Sam replied, "we burn calories like it's nobody's business."

"Is that what you chant before every game?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Ha! More like 'we drop the ball like it's nobody's business'," Bucky snorted, and they all laughed.

"At least our cheerleaders are good," Sam said and looked over at a table. Steve followed his gaze, and he was so distracted by how pretty Natasha looked, that it took him way too long to realize Darcy was sitting next to her. She looked up after a moment, and Steve did a small nod in Bucky's direction. Darcy's smile grew wider and she gave him a discreet thumbs-up.

"Who are you looking at, Steve?" Sam asked.

"Just nodding at Darcy," he replied, "we usually sit together."

Sam waggled his eyebrow, and Steve immediately grimaced. Ew. No. He cleared his throat, and explained: "She's my cousin, dude."

"Oh, apologies," Sam said with a wince, "which one is she?"

"The brunette with the green glasses."

 Sam and Bucky looked at her, and after a moment Sam chuckled, "she seems to like... colors."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "and hats."

"So you're good friends then?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, yeah... we live together, actually," Steve replied, "Phil is her uncle, and she moved in a few years ago. It's a long story."

They got interrupted by the sour-looking lunch-lady, and Steve sighed when he saw they had run out of jellos already. He ate lunch with  Bucky, Sam and two other guys from the lacrosse team. Nobody commented on his face, which he appreciated. It was a lot of fun, and when he occasionally made eye contact with Darcy, they exchanged secret smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, hit me up if you see a typo or other mistakes :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, I think. I hope that's okay. I had to cut it off there. Next chapter is longer and filled with shenanigans!  
> Thanks for all the comments and the kudos, I love y'all <3

Darcy was lounging on the couch, updating her iTunes instead of writing her English essay, when she got an incoming skype call from her mother. Darcy accepted it with a smile, and felt the mix of comfort and pain she always got, when looking at her mother's face on the screen. She had gotten another haircut, even shorter than usual. It suited her.

"Hi honey," she said.

"Hey mom," Darcy grinned, "great hair."

"Thanks!" her mother smiled and tilted her head, "new hat?"

"You know me, I'm unable to stop." Darcy shrugged. They both laughed a little. "So, mom, how's the UN?" Darcy asked, earning herself one of her mother's bigger smiles. Then she started updating Darcy on stuff. Not major political stuff, just normal work place shenanigans. Although the workplace was the UN in Geneva. Darcy loved this stuff.

"So, honey, how's school? Enjoying being a junior?" her mom asked.

"It's cool. Lots of work though." Darcy answered.

"How did that Spanish quiz go? You mentioned it in your email," she asked. Oh no. Darcy visibly gulped and looked down. "Darcy," her mother said, her tone nearing a warning.

"It was hard, okay? And, like, I'm not good at Spanish. Or language." She scratched her neck.

"Darcy," her mother rubbed her temples, "I need you to do your best, okay. School and grades are important. Even Spanish."

"Mom," Darcy protested, "I _am_ doing my best."

"Are you? Working hard means working hard on everything, not just the fun things, like Computer Science."

"Oh my God Mom!" Darcy hissed.

"Honey, I'm not saying this to be mean. I'm saying this because I care about you and your future. I know you, you get distracted easily. I just need you to promise you'll try harder." Her face was serious, like she was yelling at her recruits back in camp. Darcy felt her temper rise. Why was she being like this?

"Well, if you really cared you wouldn't be in Europe, you'd be _here_!" she spat and ended the call before she could see her mother's reaction. Darcy knew it was going for the weak spot, but she wasn't going to listen to that kind of talk. She closed the laptop a little more violent than needed and got to her feet. After pacing around on the floor a little, she stomped into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to a cake. Phil found her later listening to loud music as she angrily stirred the bowl.

"You okay?" he asked. He could probably tell she was upset because she wasn't dancing.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. He gave a look, lifting his eyebrows in disbelief. "Mom called and started scolding me for not doing my best, even though she has, like, no idea whether or not I am doing my best, because she isn't here." Tears stung her eyes and she put the bowl down so she could wipe her eyes. Then Phil's arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a hug. Darcy felt a sob build in her throat and tensed up so she could strangle it before it escaped.

"Want me to talk to her?" Phil asked in a soft voice, "tell her you are doing good, and to stop worrying."

Darcy nodded against his chest and he patted the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I got flour on your shirt," Darcy said when she had pulled back. Phil grinned and wiped some more flour off her cheek.

"I need to change out of this suit anyway," he said, "your mom is proud of you and believes in you. She just worries because she is so far away."

"She is being a dick about it," Darcy mumbled, making him chortle.

"You have no idea. I grew up with her y'know?" he shook his head, "when Katrina enlisted, she called me so much to make sure I was taking care of university and our parents. I think I told her to fuck off more than once."

Darcy smiled weakly.

"I'll talk to her, okay? It'll be okay," he promised. Darcy hugged him again, and then resumed her baking, feeling slightly better.

* * *

Bucky Barnes had apparently decided to work his way into Steve's life (effectively doing Steve's work for him). He would appear outside of Steve's class and invite him to eat lunch with his friends. It meant that the plan was going excellent on Steve's part, but it was still a little surprising. On the third day, Steve finally realized what was going on. They passed Rumlow in the hall, as they walked to lunch, and Bucky immediately squared his shoulders. Him and Rumlow exchanged some serious death glares, and Steve nearly dropped his jaw.

Bucky was _protecting_ him. He had probably decided to make himself Steve's personal bodyguard, and now he made sure Steve wouldn't meet Rumlow alone any more. It made him feel thankful, and very confused. Why? He had heard Darcy gush about how _nice_ Bucky was, but this seemed almost too much.

As they waited in line, Steve found himself unable to keep quiet about it. He bumped his tray into Bucky's side, to get his attention, and smiled when Bucky made a yelping noise in surprise.

"Are you hanging out with me to be my bodyguard or something?" he asked. The corner of Bucky's mouth curved up into a half-smile.

"You clearly need it," he responded, "Lord knows what kind of trouble you get your punk ass into."

"Did you just call me a punk?"

"Yes, you are the biggest _punk_ I have ever met." Bucky's eyes gleamed playfully, "which is ironic, given your actual size."

"That's real funny, Buck," Steve said sarcastically, "you know, I think I would prefer a bodyguard who wasn't being a total _jerk._ "

"Oh, I'm being a jerk now, am I?" Bucky bumped his tray into Steve's stomach.

"The worst jerk," he replied, "who makes fun of the tiny, asthmatic kid? That's just cruel."

"When that tiny kid is being a snarky lil' punk, I think it's allowed," Bucky winked. They continued bantering as they got their food, and as they walked down to their table. Sam joined them, and he rolled his eyes when he heard them tease each other.

"Pleased to have you join our table again, Steven," he said, and started eating his sandwich.

"Steven? What's with the formality, Samuel?" Bucky asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I was wondering, have you shown Steve _El Dorado_ yet?" Sam asked, instead of replying.

"The movie?" Steve looked at Sam in confusion.

"Do you have class after lunch?" Bucky asked him, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"No, I have a free period. Was gonna do some chem, why?"

"No you're not, punk," Bucky grinned, "you're coming with us."

 _El Dorado_ turned out to be the super dorky name Sam and Bucky had given a place under the bleachers, where they had a hidden stash of beer. Steve snorted loudly when they spread out their arms and declared he was welcome in their secret spot.

"Wow, I hadn't realized how fucking lame you guys are," he said with a grin.

"Fuck you, Steve," Sam replied and threw him a beer. Bucky opened his, and sat down on a table (Steve wondered why there was a table, how it had gotten there, but he decided not to ask). He opened his own beer, a little skeptic.

"Don't worry, we'll only have one," Bucky smiled reassuringly, "we have practice later."

"Oh, good," Steve nodded and took a sip. Conversation flowed easily, and he thought to himself that Bucky was really great, and that he liked the idea of being close friends with Darcy's boyfriend. Sam was funny too, and this whole plan seemed to have a lot more perks than he had first anticipated.

He imagined them all hanging out; Darcy, Bucky, Sam, himself and Natasha, and he smiled. They would be this great little group.

* * *

Darcy had made almost no progress, since that one lunch she had shared with Natasha and Pepper. The whole week she could watch Steve walk around, and laugh at something Bucky said, but she had been abandoned at lunch time. Jane Foster had offered her a seat with her friends, and Darcy had accepted it, while sending long glances after both Natasha and Steve's tables.

Jane's friends all talked about science, and colleges and early programs, and Darcy didn't really care. She was still recovering from that skype call and because her English essay was coming out really terrible. She just knew her teacher was going to give her a bad grade. And then her mom would probably get mad again. They had sort made up, in the sense that her mom had texted her several times, writing that she was sorry and would try to worry less. But it still sucked. The whole fight had just awoken the part of her that was mad at her mom for taking the job in the first place.

Steve wasn't waiting for her by their bikes, and after standing there for 5 minutes, she decided to just leave. When she came home, she threw her backpack onto the floor and groaned loudly, before stomping into the kitchen. She made herself a big mug of coffee, and carried it into the living room with every intention of watching something pointless on Netflix, and not think for at least two hours.

Her plans were spoiled fast, not even halfway through one ( _one!_ ) episode of _New Girl_ , Steve bounced cheerfully into the room.

"Hey Darce!" he smiled brightly. She grunted in response, and considered turning up the volume on the TV. She was just in a mood, and the urge to be super rude was really strong. Steve didn't seem to notice, he just sat down cross-legged on the other couch, still smiling widely.

"I had the best day today!" he said, and then he started telling her about lunch and beer and a Bucky-Rumlow stare-off and how much he liked his new friends. It was overwhelming and Darcy sipped coffee instead of replying. "Seriously, you couldn't have chosen a better guy, Darce."

"Thanks," she replied in a toneless voice. This seemed to finally catch Steve's attention, and his eyes got all big and worried, which made him look way too adorable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom has decided I'm not working hard enough, and is now giving me a hard time." she replied, unable to keep anything from Steve.

"Oh no. That sucks. She worries a lot, right?" he asked.

"So much. Luckily Phil is talking to her, trying to make her worry less," Darcy answered, before sighing, "also I haven't made any progress with Natasha."

"That's okay," Steve said softly, "we don't have to do this simultaneously. We start with Bucky, and then we focus on Natasha. Honestly between him, Sam and their other friends, I have a lot on my hands as it is."

"Still... I feel bad," she mumbled, "hey, have you hung out with Sharon Carter?"    

"No, why?" Steve asked and then he added: "I think she has walked past us and said hello once or twice."

"Oh nothing," Darcy shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. Damn Carter, and her blonde hair and perfect body. She had probably been flirting, and Steve hadn't noticed because he just thought she was being _nice_.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, I can still taste that beer," Steve said as he got up. He stopped to give her a hug, though, and Darcy felt a little better afterwards. Steve was like the brother she had always wanted, and she really appreciated how he didn't press the subject of her mother.

* * *

Friday started out with bright sunshine and a brisk wind. Steve wore his denim jacket and rolled up his pants so his ankles were showing. Darcy wolf-whistled at him when she saw it, and he rolled his eyes at her. She was wearing a NASA tee he hadn't seen before, and a grey beanie with a large pink butterfly on the side. It looked she had glued the knitted butterfly on herself, and it was horribly ugly.

The ride to school was great, and they arrived red-cheeked and laughing. Darcy was in a better mood today, and Steve hoped she had moved past the thing with her mother, at least for now. If not, maybe getting a date with Bucky could cheer her up.

In French class, Sam gestured to the seat next to him, and when Steve sat down, he extended his hand. Steve had quickly learned that a) Sam preferred to say hello by fist-bump and b) he got seriously disappointed if you didn't do the explosion after.

When their teacher was writing irregular verbs on the blackboard, Sam leaned over to Steve and whispered: "Coach is sick today. He told us to practice without him, but Buck and I would rather go to the food court and eat. Wanna join?"

"Sure. When?"

"After third period."

"Deal," Steve smiled.

* * *

Darcy stood in the doorway, watching the rain pour down all over the parking lot. It hadn't been raining that much five minutes ago. It hadn't been _pouring buckets_ when she had insisted that Steve should go with Bucky in his car, and not care about her. It had barely been drizzling when she said no to getting a ride.

 _Fuck_.

Was the universe trying to tell her something? Steve hadn't even spoken with Bucky about it, he had just felt two drops of rain, and immediately offered they could drop her off before heading out, and she had felt like it would be imposing. Nope, she was not ready to _talk_ to Bucky yet.

"Getting the courage to run through the rain?" someone said behind her, and Darcy whipped around in surprise. Natasha was looking at her with an amused look in her eyes. She had her cheer uniform on, and her hair in a high pony.

"More like, the courage to ride my bike through the rain," Darcy said and made a face.

"Oh shit, you're on _bicycle?_ " Natasha looked horrified.

"Yeah, me and Steve are pro-bike," she replied.

"Where is he?"

"On his way to the food court, in a car," Darcy shrugged, and looked outside again. Man, it was raining even harder now. Her poor bike was going to drown.

"He abandoned you?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"No, he actually offered to take me, I just said no," she told her, "because I am stupid, apparently. And it wasn't raining that bad at the time."

"I would offer you a ride, but then you'd have to wait until I finished cheer practice," Natasha said apologetically.

"You would?" Darcy could feel her whole face brighten, "I don't mind waiting. I got some Algebra homework I could do."

"Seriously? Well if you don't mind, then I'd gladly give you a ride," Natasha smiled, "if you drown, then I'll have no one in AP Computer Science."

"I'm glad, you don't see it as an opportunity to get rid of the competition," Darcy joked.

"Wait a minute, you may have a point," Natasha replied with an evil grin, and bumped her shoulder with Darcy's. They both laughed, as they headed back down the hall, in the direction of the gym. The other cheerleaders were already in the gym, stretching and chatting. Darcy watched them for a moment, and fought the urge to scowl. They were all unfairly flexible and attractive.

"See you later," Natasha said, and then she jogged over to the others. Darcy grabbed the strap on her backpack, and walked up the seats, choosing one in the back. She pulled out her books, and a pencil and started working. Not long after, loud upbeat music started blasting through the gym, and she glanced up. The girls were doing a warm up, and it looked hard. Ugh, Darcy hated exercise - thank God it wasn't her down there, sweating and jumping.

The algebra wasn't that hard, which was a relief, because the music and occasional shouts from the Coach was making it hard to concentrate. There were two problems she couldn't solve, so she decided to save them for later. Phil could probably help her, if they proved unsolvable in quieter circumstances.

She packed the books away, and leaned back into the uncomfortable plastic seat. The cheerleaders were practicing some pretty impressive gymnastics moves now. Darcy watched as Sharon Carter ran down towards a mattress, jumped, and did some really cool flips. She was really _good._

Natasha was up next, and if Carter was good, Natasha was _excellent_. She moved with an effortless grace and power, and Darcy was instantly impatient for her next turn. Wow. Just, major wow. Darcy could hardly do a roll on the ground without falling to the side.

She watched them for the rest of practice, and tried not to let it affect her self-esteem too much. When it was over, and the other girls started heading for the showers, Natasha jogged back towards her. Darcy grabbed her things and walked down the stairs to meet her.

"Hey, wanna leave?" Natasha asked, a little out of breath.

"You can shower first, if you want," Darcy said. Natasha's skin was gleaming slightly, and her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red from the exercise. Of course sweating just made her look _better_ , instead of gross. Darcy felt a pang of jealousy. Natasha eyes were bright and shiny, and a few strands of hair were sticking to her forehead, and she still looked like a model or something.

"Nah, it's fine," Natasha shrugged, "unless you're worried I'm going to stink up the car?" there was a hint of a challenge in her smile, and Darcy giggled, and shook her head. Natasha gathered her things, and then they left the gym.

The rain was still pouring down outside, so Natasha lifted her jacket over her head, and told Darcy to follow her. They ran into the parking lot, heading towards the right corner. The parking lot had turned into one big puddle, and Darcy's shoes instantly became soaked all the way through. Natasha stopped in front of a little blue Ford, and unlocked it. Darcy ran to the passenger side, opened the door and threw herself inside. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We survived!" Natasha exclaimed dramatically, and laughed again.

"Thanks for saving my life," Darcy said in a mock-serious voice, "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Let's just say you owe me one," Natasha winked, and started the car. They drove out of the parking lot, and Darcy gave her the address. Natasha typed it into her GPS, and then they talked a little about class as they made their way down the road.

"I can't believe Jane abandoned me in CS," Darcy grumbled.

"Yeah, that sucks. Sharon doesn't even have lunch the same time as me," Natasha replied, "missing your best friend sucks, right?"

"Best friend?" Darcy furrowed her brows.

"Jane is yours, right? Aside from Steve of course," Natasha tightened her grip on the wheel, and took a left turn. Darcy mulled over her question. She never really gave Jane Foster much thought, which was kind of weird, and also pretty rude. She looked down at the NASA t-shirt, and felt guilty.

"Yeah, yeah she is," she replied, a little surprised, "how'd you know?"

"You ate lunch with her most of the week," was Natasha's response, and Darcy felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"You notice who I eat lunch with?"

"Sure, I keep tabs on all my friends," Natasha smiled, and made another left turn, into Darcy's street.

"We're friends?" she let the question escape her lips without thinking.

"Of course," Natasha gave her an you're-an-idiot look and grinned. Darcy smiled widely, not sure what to say. She considered 'thanks',  but that was just too pathetic. Natasha parked the car, and they sat there in silence for a moment, as the rain drummed heavily on the windows.

"Thank you for the ride!" Darcy finally said, "I'll see you Monday."

"Have nice weekend," Natasha said.

"You too," Darcy nodded and then she opened the door and ran to the house. When she was safe on the porch, she turned around and waved as Natasha drove away. Then she unlocked the door, and went inside. She placed her shoes on a newspaper so they could dry, before hurrying to her room and changing into her batman pajama pants. She curled up on her bed, under her homemade quilt, and opened her laptop, ready watch some Netflix.

Steve knocked on her door later, and tip-toed inside. His hair was wet, and he looked very guilt-ridden. Darcy smiled and made room for him on the bed, pausing her show and closing the laptop.

"I can't believe I abandoned you in all that rain!" he hissed as he sat down, "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, I got a ride," Darcy reassured him, "Natasha drove me home."

"That's... oooh," his face broke into a smile.

"Ooooh indeed," Darcy winked, "did you have a good time?"

Steve's cheeks flushed and his smile broadened. "I did! We ate cheese fries, and then we saw a movie, and ate popcorn. I swear, the appetite on those two," he shook his head with a little laugh.

"I'm glad you had fun." Darcy crinkled her nose, " _I_ watched the cheerleaders practice, before getting a ride though."

"I'm jealous." Steve made a dramatic fall backwards onto the bed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. Darcy let out a giggle, and pushed him with her foot.

"You're so weird," she said.

"You still love me though," he replied with a smirk.

"You got me there, dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! It's my bday tomorrow and all I want is a lil comment from you! ;)   
> I really enjoyed writing Steve and Bucky's banter! These two dorks. Just make out already. I promise much more of them in the next chapter!  
> Also I promise Darcy's mom isn't awful or anything! Just a worried lady, away from her slightly ditzy daughter! Who, let's be real, is very focused on a lot of other stuff than school at the moment :D
> 
> Let me know if I missed any mistakes or anything. Thanks again! You da best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early cuz I won't be home tomorrow. I hope y'all like it! Also: mild spoilers for s1e1 of stranger things.

Phil drove them to school on Monday, and all three of them sang along to the radio on the way there. Darcy had lost the little race for the front seat, and kept poking Steve on the shoulder and pulling his hair. Steve obviously handled it like and adult, and only poked his tongue out at her a few times, as he celebrated his victory. They got dropped off, and as they walked to class, they agreed to eat lunch together that day.

Steve struggled to pay attention through Calculus, and him and Sam played hangman on a piece of paper all the way through French (they used French words. twice!). When it was lunch time, he found his usual table and started eating his burrito while he waited for Darcy.

She was practically skipping towards him, grinning from ear to ear. When she was sat down, she leaned towards him and said: "Miss Johnson assigned me to a project with Natasha. _So she gave me her phone number_."

"Miss Johnson?"

"What? No! Natasha gave me her phone number. We have to sit together in class for the next month!"

"That's _great,"_ Steve beamed.

"I am kicking this plan's ass, Stevie-boy!" she lifted her hand for a high-five, and Steve smacked their hands together.

"Never call me that again," he said and grabbed his fork. Darcy waggled her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue. Steve rolled his eyes at her. When she looked away, he stole her jello. The scandalized sound she made when she discovered it was hilarious. They continued teasing and bantering for the rest of lunch, and when they walked back to class.

Darcy had lunch with him again on Tuesday, because the lacrosse team were away, and so were the cheerleaders. Steve had sent Bucky a text, wishing him good luck, and they had been texting ever since. Bucky sent him a picture of Sam sleeping against the window on the bus, and Steve sent back a picture of the pile of mush on his plate (the sign said meat loaf, but it certainly didn't look like it).

The week passed in a blur of homework and texts with Bucky and Sam, and hanging out with Darcy and suddenly it was Friday. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders, and pulled him along, down the hall.

"Tonight, Punk, we're going to have some fun," he declared, "Sam and I have plans, and you're tagging along."

"What are we gonna do?" Steve asked.

* * *

"You're going _bowling_?" Darcy repeated Steve's words, as laughter started bubbling out of her mouth.

Steve shrugged; "Apparently Sam really likes bowling."

Darcy nearly fell off her chair, as she laughed. "That's.. wow," she finally got out. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and readjusted her hat. Steve rolled up the sleeves on his blue jacket, and played with the collar on his shirt.

"I'm not that great at bowling, but... I figured it would help the plan," he said.

"Sure," Darcy smiled, "maybe we can hang out with Bucky and Nat at the bowling alley sometime."

"I wanna impress her, remember?" Steve said and raised his eyebrow.

"I am sure she can teach you, the girl is good at _everything_ ," she reassured him.

"She's... she's pretty great, yeah," Steve got this dreamy look in his eyes, and he seemed lost in thought. "Ah! Shit! I gotta go!" he suddenly came to his senses and ran out of the living room.

"Have fun!" Darcy yelled after him. Then she chuckled to herself, and got up to fetch her laptop. She could hear Phil work in his small study, and she was humming to herself as she ascended the stairs. Just as she entered her room, her phone started ringing. She answered it with an absent "hey", as she searched for her charger.

" _Got any plans tonight?_ " it was Natasha's voice.

"Uh, no," Darcy replied, stopping to a halt.

" _Then pack a bag. My parents are out of town, and we're having a sleepover."_

 _"_ What?"

" _A sleepover, slowbrain. I already picked up dinner - pizza of course - and I'll be by your house in five-to-ten."_

Then she hung up. Darcy stared at her phone dumbfounded for a few seconds, as Natasha's words sank in. Sleepover. Now. She blinked, and then she quickly grabbed a bag and her pjs, and went into the bathroom to pack her toiletries.

Ten minutes later she was packed, had told Phil about the impromptu plans, and was sitting on the porch, looking at the sky, while she waited. Natasha's little Ford pulled up, and Darcy grinned as she skipped down the garden path. There was two pizza boxes resting in the backseat, and the radio was playing. Darcy sat in the front seat, and placed her bag in her lap.

"Hey! I'm so glad you wanted to hang out," Natasha said, and sent Darcy one of those super pretty half-smiles of hers.

"I am glad you asked me," Darcy grinned leaned back into the seat, as Natasha started driving. The radio was playing _Howling for You_ by The Black Keys, and Darcy nodded along to the melody. Her skin was prickling, like she was excited or maybe giddy? It felt weird, but not exactly unpleasant.

 Natasha was humming along to the song, and Darcy looked at her phone. She typed a response to her mom, who had asked her about her week. They were back to communication daily, either on messenger or via emails, and things were almost normal again.

They pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. Darcy followed Natasha up the little path into the garden, and leading to the house. The garden was filled with flowers, and there was a lantern on the porch, casting a soft light over the grass. The house itself was a perfect suburban house, bigger than Phil's, and with a welcoming atmosphere. Natasha took the steps to the porch in two long strides, and unlocked the door while Darcy followed her.

The hallway was small, and Darcy watched at Natasha kicked off her shoes and threw her keys on a small dresser. Darcy's mother would never have let her leave her shoes like that, and Darcy smiled to herself as she placed hers neatly under the coat hanger. She heard Natasha chuckle.

They went into the living room, and Darcy let out a low whistle, because that was one well-decorated room. The color scheme was blue and cream, the floors were polished, and the pillows on the couches looked very soft. There was a vase of flowers on the wooden coffee table, and there was a cabinet filled with fancy glasses and bottles of alcohol.

"Make yourself at home," Natasha said, and went over to the coffee table, putting down the two pizzas. Darcy followed her, and sat down warily on the edge of the couch across from the TV. Natasha smiled and went over to the cabinet. "We have an open bottle of red wine, do you want a glass?" she opened it, and lifted two wine glasses up.

"Wine?" Darcy frowned.

"Yeah... Unless you want something stronger?" a wry smile grew on Natasha's face, "we have an impressive vodka collection."

"Uh, no thanks to the vodka," Darcy smiled, "do your parents let you drink wine?"

"A glass or two for dinner, once in a while," Natasha replied.

"Ah..." Darcy said. _Eloquent as always. S_ he cleared her throat and said: "I'd like a glass."

"Wonderful," Natasha grinned, and walked out of the room. Darcy noticed she had left the cabinet door open. Huh. Darcy fought the urge to go over and close it. Natasha returned not long after, carrying a glass of wine in each hand, and a roll of paper towels under her arm. She handed Darcy one glass, and sat down on the floor, cross-legged, next to the coffee table.

"So, what pizza did you get?"

"Oh, I got one with pepperoni, and one with ham and mushrooms. I hope that's okay?" Natasha replied as she opened the boxes. She handed Darcy a paper towel and grinned, "I really don't want to clean up afterwards."

Darcy laughed, and grabbed a slice, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. Natasha turned on the TV, and then she gave Darcy this weird side glance.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting like that?" she asked, the wry smile back on her face, "come join me on the floor. Live in sin."

Darcy made a terrible snort-laugh and sat down on the floor, stuffing the pizza slice into her mouth. Natasha smiled triumphantly, and opened Netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?"

* * *

Steve was slurping orange soda out of a straw, while he watched Bucky and Sam bicker as they put their names into the score keeping thing. Honestly, he didn't know much about bowling, nor did he really care, but listening to them was pretty fun.

"Sam the Man is a terrible name," Bucky said.

"Like I am taking name advice for someone who's middle name is _Buchanan_ ," Sam quipped. The scandalized hiss Bucky made was so perfect, Steve nearly got soda in his nose as he laughed.

"How _dare_ you? He was president!" Bucky said, a hand on his heart, before adding: "plus... my middle name is hardly _my_ fault."

"Shut up, Barnes. I am putting you down as Pretty Boy. Steve, what name do you want?" Sam asked.

"Uh..." Steve put down his drink, "how about Steve?"

"Nah, that's too boring," Bucky got a very satisfied smirk on his face, "funny bowling names is, like, tradition, Stevie boy."

"Stevie Boy?" Sam made a disgusted face.

"Bucky, you jerk," Steve said.

"Yeah yeah, punk."

"Your choices in nicknames are incredibly sad," Sam said, "I guess Punk Bitch is the best we got."

"Dear God," Steve groaned.

"Oooh good idea for a name! Can we change mine to _God_?" Bucky joked. Steve couldn't help but smile fondly, as Bucky and Sam started wrestling over the screen thing. They were such idiots, and he was really happy to be friends with them.

"Sit your ass down, Barnes," Sam ordered, "your name is Pretty Boy and that's final."

"Why Pretty Boy?" Steve asked.

"Have you seen Bucky's face?" Sam waggled his eyebrows, "He is the Pretty Boy of our little school. Sharon says so too."

"Sharon?" Steve asked, glancing at Bucky, who looked like he was blushing. _Uh oh_. Was he dating someone? Hadn't Darcy mentioned her too?

"Let the games begin!" Sam declared.

* * *

They were on the second episode of _Stranger Things_ , and they were both completely caught up in the show, wine and pizza forgotten on the table. Darcy was holding the crust she had been chewing on, but she hadn't taken a bite since the diner guy got shot. Suddenly the door leading to the back porch opened, and both girls yelped in surprise.

"Hey guys!" Sharon Carter walked inside, grinning very smugly, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Fuck you Sharon!" Natasha replied, and paused the episode, "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone. Oooh wine." Sharon walked over, grabbed Natasha's glass and took a sip. Then she proceeded to sit down on the couch and fall backwards with a sigh, in such a dramatic way that Darcy couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Darcy glanced at Natasha, who looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Sam is being an absolute dick," Sharon said and lifted her head to look at Natasha, "why am I dating him?"

Natasha rolled her eyes again, and replied: "Well, you're also kind of a dick, so..."

"True," Sharon sat back up and smiled at Darcy, "sorry about barging in like this. And for scaring you."

"It's fine," Darcy squeaked. Sharon Carter was dating Sam Wilson? How did she not know this? Wow. So, obviously Darcy had no reason to feel threatened by her.

"What did he do this time?" Natasha asked.

"He cancelled our plans. To go _bowling_." Sharon crossed her arms, and huffed.

"When you say plans...?" Natasha was back to smirking.

"Yes, when I say plans, I mean drive around and then make out in my car. But still. Bowling!" Sharon took another sip of Natasha's wine. "He was all _We're bowling with Steve, Shar. You understand, right?_ And I really, really don't. We didn't do anything last Friday either."

"High School Boys... They really suck," Natasha declared. Darcy gave Sharon a once-over. Her blonde hair was arranged in two perfectly messy French braids, she was wearing a tight black sweater, and jeans just on the right side of loose. She looked really fucking good.

 "So he cancelled making out with you, to go bowling?" Darcy asked slowly, and after Sharon nodded, she said: "he _needs_ to sort out his priorities." Natasha sent her a grin, clearly catching the reference.

"Thank you Darcy!" Sharon smiled, "I don't blame Bucky for this, he probably didn't even know Sam and I had plans. Plus, he is an absolute sweetheart, and he seems really excited about hanging out with Steve."

"Steve said that Sam really likes bowling," Darcy said, to cover up the smile on her face. Their plan was going so well.

"He does," Sharon sighed, "he's kind of adorable. He's a dickhead, but an adorable one."

"That was the worst sentence you've ever said," Natasha said and sent Darcy a grimace.

* * *

Sam was leading so far, and he was gloating. Steve had finished his soda, and had discovered that he was, in fact, terrible at bowling. He had just messed up another shot, when Bucky came back, carrying a tray with nachos and another round of sodas. Steve grinned and bounced over to the table, reaching for his cup.

"Watch out punk, you're getting high on sugar," Bucky grinned. Steve scoffed, and threw himself down on the couch. Sam got up to take his turn, and Bucky sat down next to Steve. "I love watching Sam do this. He takes at least four times of walking towards the lane before he tries to shoot."

Steve giggled, and said: "I bet you, he'll do it five times now."

"I'll take that bet," Bucky smiled. They watched Sam walk briskly forward and then stop, and walk a few steps backwards. _One_. Steve slurped some soda. _Two_. Bucky grabbed a handful of nachos. _Three._ Steve cleared his throat. The fourth time Sam was nearing the line, he looked very ready, swinging the bowling ball backwards. Just as he looked ready, Steve opened his mouth and yelled "eyyyyyyyyy!"

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, sending Steve a death glare, and then he took a few steps backwards. Steve turned his head towards Bucky, and did a very satisfied expression, complete with smirk and eyebrow-waggle.

"You cheated!" Bucky said, "you little cheater!" he started poking Steve's sides, tickling him.

"No - No - My - Soda," Steve could hardly speak, "stop - so - ticklish."

Bucky finally stopped, and instead grabbed another handful of nachos, promptly stuffing them all into his mouth.

"You are one fucking elegant dude," Steve dead-panned.

"Shut up," Bucky said with his mouth full. At least that was what Steve assumed he said. While they had looked away, Sam had managed to score a spare, and looked pretty smug as he sat down across from them. Bucky cleaned his hand in a napkin as he got ready for his turn. He clapped Steve's knee as he got to his feet.

Steve put the soda down, and watched as Bucky picked up the green bowling ball, and strode confidently over to the line. He was pretty good at bowling, just like Sam. He had just been busy goofing around with Steve, and now he was in second place. Steve considered heckling Bucky as well, but he also wanted Sam to get some competition.

Bucky landed a perfect strike, and he cheered very loudly, running over and throwing himself over Steve's lap. "Did ya see that, punk?" he asked, and messed up Steve's hair. Then he jumped back up, and pulled Steve to his feet.

"I guess it's my turn..." Steve said with a shrug. Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him along.

"Don't be bummed, I can show you how to bowl," he said in a tone much softer than it had been a few seconds ago. Steve nodded, and scratched his neck. Bucky positioned himself behind Steve, wrapping his fingers around Steve's wrist, and started talking about aiming, and not making the ball curve too much. Steve tried to ignore how surprisingly warm Bucky's fingers were, and instead listen to the instructions. Bucky swung Steve's arm back and forth a little, while he asked: "Are you aiming?"

"Yes," Steve replied. And then, together, they stepped forward and threw the bowling ball down the lane. It rolled in the middle of the lane almost the whole way, and then it knocked over half the pins. Steve turned his head and grinned at Bucky, who was smiling brightly back.

"You did it!" Bucky said.

"Yes," Steve's voice came out oddly breathy. Then Bucky removed his fingers from Steve's wrist, and Steve dropped his gaze in surprise. He looked at his own wrist with a frown. How had he not noticed that Bucky kept holding it? Why had he kept holding it?

"You got another shot, kiddo!" Sam yelled, pulling Steve from his thoughts. Bucky returned to the table to eat the remaining nachos, and Steve only managed to knock over one pin on his own. It was still his best turn. He sat back down on the couch and resumed sipping his orange soda.

Bucky had decided to actually challenge Sam, instead of goofing around, which meant the last part of the game almost got a little exciting. Almost. Steve still wasn't convinced bowling was the ideal Friday night. Bucky won with a few points, and he celebrated by lifting Steve up, and spinning them around. Steve tried to complain but Bucky was hooting and laughing too loud to hear him. Sam was scowling on the couch, but even the loss couldn't keep him from smiling at them.

"Buck, put Steve down!" he ordered.

"Fine," Bucky laughed, "let's get outta here."

"You won't let me have a rematch?" Sam pouted. Steve had stumbled over to the table, and was drinking the last of his soda. He felt a little dizzy from the spinning.

"Nah man, poor Stevie has suffered enough. I'm thinking we hit up _El Dorado_."

"Now you're talking," Sam grinned.

They got their shoes back, and left the bowling alley. Steve headed towards the backseat, but Bucky pushed him towards the front with a chuckle. "It's your turn, punk." Steve felt his ears turn red as he climbed into Sam's car.

Bucky sat in the middle of the backseat, holding onto the two seats in front. As Sam drove out of the parking lot, Bucky asked: "So, how's it going with Sharon?"

_Sharon?_

"Oh, yeah.... Um, it's great," Sam replied, and Steve noticed his grip tightening on the wheel. So Sharon and Sam were together. _Darcy will be happy to know that_.

"I'm not convinced, man." Bucky clapped his shoulder.

"I guess we just never _talked_ about what this is, you know?" Sam started explaining, "I like her a lot. She's really fucking great. But she's very hard to read. I don't know if she wants me to be her boyfriend or not."

"Do you want to be her boyfriend?" Steve asked, before he could help himself.

"Yeah, I would," Sam grinned, "I've been a little crazy about her since April."

"Maybe you should tell her," Bucky suggested.

"Is that what you do, Barnes?" Sam asked in a playful tone. Steve watched Bucky in the rearview mirror, so he saw Bucky's smile freeze slightly.

"According to Queen B, if you like it then you put a ring on it," Steve quickly said, and smiled when he made them both laugh.

"Maybe don't propose to her," Bucky said, still laughing.

* * *

Instead of continuing with _Stranger Things_ , they decided to move upstairs into Natasha's room, and watch _Clueless_ in their pjs. Natasha's room was a lot bigger than Darcy's, with a high ceiling, big windows and twinkle lights over her double-bed. She had a flat screen, huge speakers and several shelves filled with vinyl records. There was a desk covered in notes and open books. The bed was unmade, the sheets were white, except two deep red pillows. Lying over the bed was her cheer uniform, a few magazines and her laptop.

"So," Natasha said, as she started clearing the bed, "since you came unannounced, Shar, Darcy gets the bed, and you can get the mattress."

"Seems fair," Sharon said, and walked over to Natasha's closet, "I'm grabbing a tshirt."

"She always steals my clothes," Natasha said to Darcy.

"Don't start with me, Romanoff," Sharon quipped, not looking away from the closet. Natasha left the room with a laugh, and Darcy carried her bag over to Natasha's bed, sitting down on the edge. She always felt nervous in other people's rooms. It was like revealing a new, deeper layer of their personalities. One part of Natasha's personality was obvious though: she was not a neat freak. In fact, she seemed like the opposite.

"Ha! Jackpot!" Sharon exclaimed, and pulled a black t-shirt from the closet. She sent Darcy a triumphant grin.

Natasha came back inside, carrying a mattress and a sleeping bag. She looked at Darcy and smiled fondly, like you would do at a child. She threw the sleeping gear on the floor, and said: "Gheez Darce, you can put your whole butt on the bed."

"What? Oh, right," Darcy mumbled, and felt herself blush, "sorry."

"Aw, don't apologize," Natasha said and the fond smile returned, "I want you to be comfortable... that's all."  She walked over and flopped down on the bed, knocking Darcy with her. Darcy landed on her back, with Natasha's leg over hers. She turned her head as much as she could without pushing her glasses askew, and smiled at Natasha.

"I am comfortable," Darcy replied in a low voice, and enjoyed the way Natasha's eyes lit up, and her lips curved into a little half smile.

"Great!" Natasha sat back up, "let's get into our pjs!"

Darcy sat up and scrambled through her little bag, until she found her oversized t-shirt and the pink bottoms with flamingos. They were a little too long for her legs, but that was the perfect excuse for stuffing the hem into a pair of knitted socks. She looked up just as Natasha was pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a white bra. Darcy quickly dropped her gaze to the clothes in her hand, as heat rose in her cheeks. She removed her jeans and sweater, and quickly changed. Why was she feeling so weird?

"Sharon, are you wearing my Daft Punk t-shirt?" Natasha said sternly.

"You told me a could borrow a shirt?" Sharon replied innocently.

"Oh God," Natasha groaned, "I'm gonna make popcorn."

Then she left them, and Darcy looked back up at Sharon, who was back to grinning triumphantly. She was indeed wearing a black Daft Punk shirt. "I've been trying to steal this tee for ages. There is no way she is getting it back," she explained, and then she started removing her jeans. Darcy averted her eyes, and looked at the messy desk.

"Was that a weird thing to say?" Sharon asked, "I guess Nat and I have a weird friendship. She always steals my good flannels."

"I wouldn't know if it was weird or not," Darcy smiled, "I never had a girl friend I was as close to, as you guys are."

"Oh, why?" Sharon asked with a soft look in her eyes. She pushed the mattress up next to the bed and sat down.

"I am an army kid, I moved around a lot," Darcy shrugged.

"That makes sense," Sharon said, and covered herself in the sleeping back, "that sucks though. Nat and I have known each other since preschool. I trust her more than my parents."

"That sounds nice," Darcy said, and fiddled with one of Natasha's pillows.

"It is," Sharon grinned, "she is an absolute ass, of course. But I love her."

Darcy laughed at that. Natasha came back inside, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Her pajamas consisted of small silky shorts and a white tank top, and her red hair fell around her shoulders. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, and joined Darcy on the bed.

"Sharon was telling me about you being an asshole, and stealing her good flannels," Darcy replied with a grin. Sharon laughed and gave Natasha a satisfied look.

"I never should have let you guys meet," Natasha grumbled. Darcy laughed again, and grabbed some popcorn. They started the movie, and Natasha made Darcy hold the bowl as she covered them in her soft, white duvet. Darcy leaned back in the pillows and smiled as the opening credits rolled over the screen. It was nice to have girl friends.

* * *

Steve was on his second beer, and he was definitely feeling the buzz. The night was chilly, but not cold, and he was having a great time. Sam only had one beer, because of the car, but that didn't stop him from being loud and funny. Bucky was on his third beer, and he was sitting quietly, watching them with warm eyes.

"Ah shit, it's late," Sam groaned and looked up from his watch, "it's my grandma's birthday tomorrow. I should get home."

"Boo, you whore," Bucky said and Steve nearly choked on his beer as he started laughing. Who would have thought that Bucky Barnes would quote _Mean Girls_?

"Steve, why are we friends with this dweeb?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't know," Steve replied, before breaking into another fit of laughter.

"If you want a ride home, this is the time," Sam said, and jumped down from the table.

"My house is on the other side of the park," Steve said, "It'll be just as fast to walk home, instead of driving around."

"Cool," Sam nodded, "what about you, dweebmeister?"

"I think I am gonna walk Stevie home," Bucky replied.

"Easier for me," Sam said, "see ya soon!"

He left them, and Steve looked up at Bucky. "You don't have to walk me home."

"I know," Bucky said and smiled lazily, "want another beer, or?"

"Nah, I think I am good."

Bucky emptied his beer, and then he jumped to his feet. Steve rolled his eyes and crawled off the table. They made their way out of the school and into the park, talking a little about the bowling game. Steve still found Sam's enthusiasm hilarious, and Bucky laughed a little when he mentioned it.

"You seemed pretty into it too," Steve commented.

"I like to mess with Sam, and steal his victory," Bucky said, and looked at Steve. His eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Wow, you're _such_ a good friend," Steve said sarcastically, which earned him a little shove.

"Shut up," Bucky ordered, but he smiled as he added: "punk."

Steve shoved him back, "Nope. You're a total jerk."

Bucky scoffed, and looked like he was about to make a retort, but Steve ran forward, grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground. Bucky made a noise in surprise, and then he flipped them over and tried to pin Steve's hands to the ground.

Steve had no idea how much time they spent wrestling on the ground, it was a blur of limbs, tickles and laughter. Finally they were both too out of breath to continue, and Steve sat up on his elbows and grinned at Bucky. His brown hair was a mess, and he had grass marks on his jeans. Steve was sure he looked the same. Bucky got to his feet and extended a hand towards Steve, who grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. There was laughter twinkling in Bucky's eyes, and he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt at taming it.

"That's not gonna help," Steve said, "trust me."

Bucky acted fast, wrapping his arm around Steve's neck and using the other hand to mess with his hair. Steve struggled to break free, and Bucky laughed. Steve managed to poke Bucky in the side, and finally he stopped. They resumed their walk, both catching their breaths.

The whole walk back to Steve's house was interrupted with small, playful fights, and Steve couldn't control the wide smile on his face. Bucky gave him a hug when they reached the house, and clapped Steve on the shoulder as he left. Steve spent the small walk towards the door smoothing down his hair and straightening his clothes. He unlocked the door, and walked inside as quietly as possible. He was untying his shoes when he heard footsteps approach. His heart started beating a little faster. Why?

"Did you have a nice time?"

Steve looked up, "Hey Phil. Yeah, yeah, I did. I suck at bowling though."

Phil chuckled, "Me too kid."

Steve hung up his jacket, and walked towards the stairs. "Is it cold outside?" Phil asked him, "your cheeks look red."

 _What_? Steve looked back in surprise. "Uh, yeah. A little I guess," he replied, even though it was a lie. He wasn't cold.

"Goodnight Steve," Phil nodded, with a little smile. Steve wondered why he found it unsettling. It was like Phil thought he knew something.

"Goodnight Phil," he said, and then he rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror, and _yes,_ there was definitely color in his cheeks. _Was he blushing?_ Steve pulled a face at himself. Then he shrugged. It was probably because of the beer. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face, and then he went to bed.

* * *

Darcy woke up slowly. She was warm and cozy and happy, and her bed was softer than usual. Wait. This wasn't her bed. The smell was off. There was a second of panic before she remembered that she was having a sleepover with Natasha and Sharon. She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She fought a yawn.

"You're awake," Natasha whispered, next to her. Darcy turned her head towards the sound and blinked her eyes as she tried to focus on her friend.

"Yeah," she whispered back, and Natasha smiled. Her hair was a slightly muddled halo around her head. Darcy smiled softly.

"Sleep well?" Natasha asked in hushed voice, "I didn't hog the duvet, or kick you?"

"Not at all. I slept very well," Darcy whispered back.

"Good."

They whispered a little back and forth, talking about their respective plans for the rest of the weekend. After some time Natasha sat up, and looked down at Sharon on the floor. "Honestly, she can sleep for hours," Nat whispered, "Wanna go downstairs and make breakfast?"

Darcy nodded, and they crawled out of the bed, making sure not to step on the sleeping Sharon. Darcy grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, and followed Natasha downstairs. The kitchen was just as beautiful as the rest of the house, and Darcy was yet again filled with a wary, intimidated feeling.

"So, shall we make a fancy breakfast? Or just heat some bagels?" Natasha asked.

"Fancy how?" Darcy asked.

"Pancakes, French toast, you know," Natasha grinned, and plugged her phone into a speaker in the corner. _Little Black Submarines_ started playing. "The fridge is stuffed with food. Mom always worries I am gonna starve."

Darcy thought it over. On the one hand, she didn't want to be too much trouble, but on the other it had been ages since she last made French toast.

"French toast," she said.

"Great!" Natasha said, and turned towards the fridge. Then she added: "Do you know how to make them?"

Darcy couldn't help but laugh, and she walked over and clapped Natasha on the shoulder, "yes, I do," she nodded. Natasha's response was a little half-smile, causing crinkles to form around her eyes. Darcy found herself momentarily distracted by how pretty Natasha's eye color was. Darcy wasn't sure she had ever seen that green color before.

"I have to admit, I  am not much of a cook," Natasha said in a  low voice.

"That's okay," Darcy replied, still unable to look away, "I am pretty good at breakfast food. And cakes."

"Perfect," Natasha replied, "I am really hungry."

As if on cue, her stomach growled, and both girls started laughing. Darcy was still giggling as she searched through the fridge. She placed all the ingredients on the counter, and they started cooking. It turned out that Natasha was a little hopeless in the kitchen, constantly having to pick up new utensils, because she left them in the sink, and getting eggshells everywhere. The music mixed with their almost constant laughing must had woken up Sharon, because she came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Is there any coffee?" she asked and grimaced. Natasha stopped chopping fruit, and quickly started making coffee. Sharon sat on the counter next to the speaker, and acted as DJ while Darcy cooked them breakfast. Sharon played more with _The Black Keys_ , adding a little _Daft Punk_ and _Kasabian_ into the mix. At some point Natasha had handed her a cup of coffee and she was still cradling it, when Darcy announced that breakfast was ready.

* * *

Steve was sprawled over the couch, reading a book for his English Lit class, when Darcy came back home. She looked very happy, and a little tired. Steve sat up, and she skipped over to him, a smile on her face.

"I finally found something Natasha isn't good at," she said with a mischievous smile, "cooking!"

"Oh, really?" Steve asked, mirroring her smile. He wasn't sure why Darcy found this information so exciting.

"She was hopeless, there were eggshells everywhere. There was a reason she ordered pizza last night, let me tell you," Darcy giggled.

"You know, Bucky kept ordering food yesterday too," Steve said, "it was like he was scared I would starve or something. Which - to be fair - would be quite easy around those two, because _hoo boy_ do they eat fast."

Darcy giggled again, "it must be an athlete thing! Natasha had a lot of French Toast this morning. Her stomach kept growling as we cooked."

Steve laughed, "Bucky send me a text when he came home, saying he had some of his mother's leftover meat loaf."

"That's hilarious," Darcy replied, "I am glad you had fun last night."

"Yeah," Steve grinned, again feeling a bit of heat rising in his cheeks, "you too, it seems?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, definitely," she nodded, and then dropped her gaze slightly, "it was... a good time."

"Good, good," Steve looked at the coffee table, his voice trailing off.

"I better go... do my homework," Darcy jumped to her feet, and left. Steve leaned back in the couch and returned his focus to the book. He finished his current chapter and then started messing about on his laptop.

Skype said that Tony was online, so Steve decided to call him, realizing it had been a while since they had last talked. Tony accepted the call and Steve nearly choked on a breath when he saw him. Something awful was growing on his upper lip. Calling it a moustache would be an insult to actual moustaches.

"Rogers!" Tony grinned, "I was just thinking about you."

"Aren't you always thinking about me?" Steve smiled wickedly.

"True," Tony said and batted his eyelashes, "I miss you honey."

Steve laughed. "Miss you too."

"So, how's life?" Tony asked and sipped from a red bull.

"Good. Went bowling last night, lost big time," Steve replied.

"Awww, did Phil and Little Lewis kick your ass?" Tony asked smugly.

"No, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson did."

"Oooooh, getting chummy with the jocks," Tony cooed.

"I guess," Steve shrugged.

"I'm glad you made some friends. I hope those two can keep you out of trouble," Tony said with a smile.

"They can try," Steve said and winked.

"Bah!" Tony said and drank more red bull.

"Dude, I gotta ask. What on earth is that on your face?" Steve asked, sending Tony a look.

"It's a moustache. Obviously," he replied.

"It's horrible," Steve said before he could stop himself. Tony scoffed.

"Rhodey says it's cool, so," he said with a shrug.

"Rhodey?"

"My friend. He's only a year older than me, and studying to be a rocket scientist." The last part made Tony snigger. Steve ignored the small stab in his heart over Tony making a friend. It was ridiculous. He didn't want Tony to be alone! Plus, Tony had been really nice about Steve hanging out with Bucky and Sam.

"He sounds cool," Steve said.

"He is pretty great. I think you'll like him," Tony said with a smile, and Steve felt relieved.

"Anyone who can stand you, I have to like," Steve teased.

"Oh yeah, give me Barnes' number, so we can arrange how to wrap you in bubble wrap," Tony quipped. Steve laughed loudly. He liked the idea of including Tony in the friendgroup.

"Shut up," Steve said, and readjusted himself in his seat, ready to have a long talk, "so, tell me everything about your classes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are the best!  
> If you feel up for it, then please leave me a lil comment. I love hearing what people thinks :)
> 
> If you spot a mistake, let me know! I am just a poor Dane, attempting the english.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one. I considered splitting it up in two, but it didn't make much sense, so instead you get all 7k.  
> Bonus points to anyone catching the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend reference. .

Darcy spent the following week having her lunches with either Jane or Natasha. Steve ate with Bucky and Sam and their friends, and when they came home from  school, they were both too busy with homework to hang out. Darcy didn't think much of it, too busy making sure Jane knew that she valued their friendship, and giving Natasha and Sharon encouragements for their new cheerleading routine, which they were going to show at Friday's lacrosse game, while also making sure her English essay was better this time. She was back to regular skyping with her mom again, and it seemed like the trouble was over. Darcy was still worried a bad grade in the English essay would bring it back, so she worked extra hard. She even got Pepper to help her read it through.

Friday came, with a bright blue sky and a brisk wind. Darcy got dressed in her favorite soft black sweater, her high-waist jeans and her black hat with a big fake sunflower on the front. She was humming to herself as she walked down the stairs, and she gave Phil a hug before grabbing a mug of coffee.

He gave her that fond Phil-smile, and shook his head slightly. "What are you humming?" he asked.

"Uh, not sure," she shrugged as she started to pour cereal into a bowl, "Natasha has been humming it all week. I think they are doing their cheer routine to it."

"Oh yeah, the big game is tonight, right?" Phil asked.

"Yup," Darcy said and poured milk over the cereal.

"Remember to wear something warm," Phil winked and grabbed his coffee. Darcy waved at him and continued her humming.

Classes passed in a blur, and afterwards Darcy and Jane went to a coffee shop and drank salted caramel lattes and talked. Darcy felt a little stupid as she watched Jane talk excitedly about physics - how hadn't she realized how much she liked being friends with Jane?

They made their way back to the school, still talking and laughing. They were following the crowds across the parking lot when Jane made a loud squeal and dashed forward. Standing next to a shiny silver car was none other than Jane's boyfriend, Thor Odinson. He had grown his hair out a little, and he looked even bigger than Darcy remembered.

Jane threw herself into his arms and he lifted her up and kissed her passionately. Darcy looked away, and made eye contact with another kid, who had a very disgusted look on his face. Ah yes, Thor's younger brother. Darcy grimaced, and he snorted. Then he smiled at her, rolled his eyes and started leaving.

"Brother! Where are you going?" Thor called after him.

"To the game? It's a lot more interesting than your PDA - not to mention less mentally scaring to look at," he replied with a snark, but Darcy could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Fine," Thor put Jane back down, and offered her his arm, "let's go root for our team."

The four of them found nice seats on the bleachers, and waited for the game to start. Darcy spotted Steve, standing by himself, looking around the crowd. She wondered why he hadn't sat down yet, and then she remembered that Sam and Bucky were on the team, and Steve had no one to sit with. She jumped to her feet and waved him over.

"Steve!" she shouted. He saw her, and started making his way towards them.

"Hi Darce," he said when he reached them, "would it be okay if I joined you?"

"Of course it would, you idiot!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. Short after, the lights turned on and the cheerleaders ran onto the field. Darcy scanned through them until she found Natasha. Luckily she was easy to locate with her red hair. Darcy watched her jump up and down, stretching and laughing at something Sharon said. At one point Natasha looked up, straight at Darcy, and gave a small wave. Then the music started, and the cheerleaders started dancing and cheering. Darcy found her eyes glued to Natasha, who was smiling and moving gracefully around.

"There's Bucky!" Steve exclaimed, and nearly stood up as he started clapping. Darcy looked up at him in confusion. Oh right, Bucky. The lacrosse team was on the field now. She hadn't even noticed. Steve was grinning at her, and shaking her arm with excitement. Darcy smiled back, before turning her attention towards the game.

The whistle blew, and then the ball was released, or whatever you said, Darcy didn't know much about lacrosse. She watched them run around, waving those silly sticks with small net bags on them, and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Was it just her, or was this really damn boring? She glanced at Jane, who looked just as uninterested.

"I am sure it's more exciting if you know the rules," Jane whispered, and Darcy giggled. Steve was very captivated, and Darcy started basing her own reactions on his. If he clapped or gasped, things were good. If he groaned or grimaced, things were not so good.

* * *

Their team was behind at the half-time, and Steve fought the urge to stomp his foot in frustration. Darcy and Jane offered him pitying looks, before getting up and walking off, arm in arm. Thor Odinson nodded at Steve.

"Their defense is a mess," he said.

"They've been struggling with it ever since you graduated," Steve said, remembering what Bucky had told him.

"Ah, I didn't want to say it," Thor grinned. There was a snort from behind him.

"Since when did you grow some modesty?" Loki Odinson poked his head out, a sly smile on his lips. Thor just laughed. Steve grinned and scooted closer to the two boys.

"What do you think they should do?" he asked. He was a little surprised by how much he cared about the game. Thor thought about it for a moment, before answering. They discussed game strategy and the different players on the team, and Steve felt proud when Thor praised Bucky. Loki had fished out his phone and was playing candy crush, clearly not interested. When Darcy and Jane returned, with their arms full of snacks, Loki got up and moved his seat, so he could sit next to them instead.

Steve was so engaged in the strategies, he almost didn't look when the teams ran back out on the field. The cheer around him made him look up, and he clapped as hard as he could when he spotted Bucky jog across the grass.

Darcy, Loki and Jane spent the rest of the game talking and eating, occasionally cheering whenever their team did well. Steve spent it on the edge of his seat, with a fast pulse, cheering and groaning and gasping non-stop. He even clapped Thor excitedly on the arm when Bucky scored a goal.

In the last quarter, Sam scored a goal and put their team in the lead and Steve jumped up, screaming in excitement. Thor was on his feet as well, and they high-fived. The last minutes felt like a lifetime, as they prayed the other team wouldn't score. They didn't, and then the bleachers exploded. Steve was jumping up and down, hugging Darcy and Jane, and then he ran down towards the field. Many of his fellow students were running as well, and he squeezed through the masses, jumping up occasionally as he looked for Bucky.

He spotted Sam, who was dipping Sharon and giving her a very passionate kiss, so Steve decided not to interrupt them. Instead he pushed past a few other people, and then he saw Bucky. His cheeks were red, his hair was clinging to his forehead and he looked so _happy,_ it made Steve unable to move for a moment. Then their eyes met, and Bucky yelled " _Steve_!" and started running forward.

Steve did the same, throwing himself into Bucky's arms when he reached him. They both started laughing, as Bucky lifted him off the ground, and Steve buried his head in Bucky's shoulder. He felt so happy, he didn't even care that Bucky's jersey was soaked from sweat, he just dug his fingers harder into the fabric.

The crowds around them were still cheering, and Steve was still laughing, when Bucky put him back down on the ground. Before he let go, he moved his hand from Steve's back to his neck, and pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds.

"You did it," Steve breathed as he let go of the jersey.

"I honestly can't believe it!" Bucky's smile was pure sunshine. He wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and pulled him along as he walked through the crowd. "Man, I thought for sure we had lost it when I dropped the ball in the third quarter."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve hissed, "the goal you scored right after was amazing."

Bucky's smile got even brighter and he squeezed Steve in thanks. Steve's heart kept hammering as they stumbled through the crowd. He watched as everyone clapped Bucky on the shoulder or raised their hands for a high-five, and Bucky spoke with all of them, but he didn't let go of Steve at any point. It wasn't until they were back inside the gym that Steve realized Bucky was bringing him along into the locker room.

The room was filled with steam from the showers, and team members in various states of undress. Steve averted his eyes and quickly sat down on the bench next to Bucky's bag. He watched his hands and tried to ignore the intense smell.

"I'll be right back," Bucky said, and Steve hummed in response. He tapped a rhythm on his thigh as he waited. He looked up once, but the sight of Rumlow drying himself wasn't exactly a nice view, so he looked back down at his hands. He didn't know how long he had waited, but he could hear Bucky's laughter coming closer.

"... yeah, man, I know. Totally mind-blowing," Bucky was saying to someone behind him. Steve looked up and felt his throat tighten. Bucky was dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair was wet and falling into this eyes, and there were drops of water trickling down his chest.

Steve blinked.

Several times.

Then he dropped his gaze again, for the _who-knew_ th time. He really regretted coming in there, but bolting out now would just seem extra weird. Bucky was humming to himself, and Steve kept his gaze firmly on the ground until Bucky asked him if he was ready to go.

"I am _starving_ ," Bucky declared, and then he looked around, "where the hell is Sam?"

Steve shrugged, and Bucky pulled out his phone, dialing as they walked out of the locker room. No one answered, so they just leaned against the  wall and waited, exchanging big, dumb smiles every time their eyes met.

"Where _is_ he?" Bucky groaned, "if he isn't here soon, we're leaving without him."

"That hungry, huh?" Steve smirked.

"Punk, I could eat _you_ that's how hungry," Bucky replied. Steve laughed, and tried to ignore the blush he could feel crawling up his neck and the weird flutter in his stomach. Maybe he was hungry too? Before any of them could say more, they heard the unmistakable sound of a girl giggling. They looked down the hall, and Steve snorted loudly. Walking towards them were none other than Sam and Sharon. The former's shirt was on backwards, and the latter had very messy hair and bright red cheeks. Bucky cleared his throat loudly, and Sharon hurried past them, still giggling.

"I don't think we need to ask you what you were doing," Steve commented smugly.

Sam just shrugged and sent them an eyebrow waggle, before going into the locker room. "Hurry!" Bucky called after him.

When he emerged in clean clothes and with wet hair, Bucky breathed a very loud sigh of relief. They headed out towards the parking lot. "What's the plan?" Steve asked.

"Food!" Bucky replied fast.

"And then party time," Sam grinned.

* * *

Steve had disappeared fast after they won, and Thor and Jane were going to dinner, or to make out or something, so Darcy was left alone. She walked towards the girls' locker room, hoping to see Natasha so she could congratulate her.

"Darcy!" someone called behind her, and she turned around to see Pepper Potts run towards her.

"Hi Pepper!" Pepper hooked her elbow around Darcy's, and tugged her along as she kept walking.

 "Are you coming with us tonight?"

"Where?"

"Natasha's. We're having takeaway and getting ready for the party."

"Oh I... what party?"

 "At Johnny's," Pepper grinned, and added, "obviously."

"Yeah.. obviously," Darcy muttered. Johnny Storm was one of the cool lacrosse bros, and he usually didn't invite the nerdy girls like Darcy.

"You're very welcome, you know," Pepper said and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Thanks," Darcy replied, feeling a little better. They had reached  the locker room, and Pepper let go of Darcy's arm, pulled out her phone and started texting fast. Darcy readjusted her hat and pushed her hair over one shoulder.

The door opened and Natasha walked out. Her hair was wet and pulled into a loose bun, and she had a bag over her shoulder. When she saw them, she smiled widely and said: "Hey guys!"

"Congrats on the game!" Pepper said, and hugged her.

"And the excellent cheering," Darcy added, and accepted a hug as well. Natasha smelled like lemon soap, and she tightened the hug a little extra before letting go.

"Is Sharon on the way?" Pepper asked.

"No, I haven't seen her," Natasha replied, before eyeing Darcy with curiosity, "love the hat. You're coming with us, right?"

"Oh I uh..." Darcy cleared her throat, "I don't know if I am invited to the party."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Natasha narrowed her eyes "you were at the game."

"Well..." Darcy didn't know what to day.

"Well _I_ say that you are invited!" Natasha insisted and crossed her arms. Her face looked comically determined, and Darcy couldn't stop the giggle escaping her throat.

"Okay then. I'll join you," she replied and Natasha downright beamed. Darcy felt her heart skip, and smiled back. They didn't have to wait long for Sharon, who returned with messy hair, blushing cheeks and a giddy smile. Natasha sent Darcy a look, and they both fought a giggle.

When Sharon had showered, they piled into Natasha's car and drove off. Pepper and Natasha kept teasing Sharon, but she replied with nothing but smiles and the occasional eyebrow waggle. Darcy just listened to them and laughed, feeling fluttery and excited for the night. She was curious to see how they usually got ready for parties.

It turned out to mostly involve pizza and playful bickering over the music. Pepper was very top 40, but Sharon and Natasha had higher thoughts of their own music taste, which was more rock and electronic. Darcy sided with Pepper, which earned her a betrayed look from Natasha, and a grateful smile from Pepper.

Since the Storms' house wasn't that far away, they had decided to walk there. Pepper carried a pair of frighteningly high heels in a bag, so she could change at the party, and Sharon fished out a bottle of wine when Natasha's house was out of sight, and passed it around. Darcy drank from it greedily. It was sweet and bubbly and she hoped it would calm her down. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, and even though she tried not to think about it, her head kept replaying one particular moment over and over.

"What's should we do with you?" Natasha had asked, as she sat down next to her, makeup bag in hand.  

"Uh," Darcy had shrugged.

"I have a red lipstick you can borrow. It would look amazing with your full lips," Natasha's gaze had been warm, but it had still made Darcy feel nervous. There had been something tender in those green eyes of hers, and the air had felt heavy around them. Natasha had found the lipstick, and instructed Darcy on how she should place her lips. It had felt a little silly to sit with her mouth open like that, but then Natasha had leant in close, and started applying the lipstick.

Her face had been so close, and her brows had been furrowed slightly, and Darcy had stared at the small crinkles, and tried not to move. Then she had closed her eyes and just focused on the soft feeling of the lipstick moving gently across her lips, vaguely registering the smell of Natasha's perfume.

Now, every time the image flashed in front of her eyes, her skin would tingle, and she would feel a little lightheaded. Although that might also have to do with all the wine. The girls were giggling around her, and Natasha linked her arm with Darcy's.

Darcy felt nervous. It was probably due to the party with all the popular people. She glanced at Pepper and Sharon, who were discussing music yet again ("How can you even _suggest_ Bon Jovi?", "Oh please, everyone loves _Livin' On A Prayer_ ,", "Ew, Pepper."), while chasing each other for the wine. It made Darcy realize that they were all as dorky as her. It comforted her a little, because if the popular kids were lame, it would be less scary.

Still, when they entered the house and saw the mass of bodies everywhere, all drinking from red and blue cups, Darcy felt her stomach turn. She was a terrible small talker, she always said the weirdest shit when she was nervous. Natasha squeezed her arm, before letting go. They removed their jackets, and Natasha folded her denim jacket up, and hid it inside Darcy's. Then she grabbed Darcy's wrist and pulled her along, into the living room. The music was loud, and it looked like the floor had been cleared to make room for dancing. Natasha let go, and walked to the side. She looked like she was searching for something, and so Darcy scanned the room for other people she knew.

"Darcy!" someone cried, and suddenly Jane was there, with red cheeks and two cups in her hands. She handed one to Darcy, and hugged her. "Thor helped Johnny buy two kegs!" she said, a little breathless, "I am so glad you are here."

Then Natasha returned, giving them both a once over. "Where did you find the beer?" she asked Jane, and Darcy wondered if she was imagining the hint of coldness in Natasha's voice.

"In the dining room, behind that door," Jane pointed, and took a sip from her cup, "I, um, I can go get you some if you want."

"Oh," Natasha said, "thanks."

Jane smiled sheepishly and left them. Darcy watched her squeeze her tiny body through the crowd, until she was gone. Darcy looked back at Natasha, who smiled and grabbed the cup out of her hands. She took a sip, not breaking eye contact as her gaze got challenging. Darcy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You are literally getting your own drink in a minute," she said.

"I'm thirsty," Natasha replied with a wry smile. Darcy rolled her eyes again. She took the cup back, and drank some beer herself, before Nat hogged it all. They took turns drinking until Jane returned with a very full blue plastic cup, which she handed to Natasha, who thanked her warmly.

"People are doing body shots in there," Jane made a face.

"Sounds fun," Natasha waggled an eyebrow, and drank from her own beer. Darcy and Jane shared a look, and both giggled. Body shots did not, in fact, sound fun at the moment. Another cheerleader, who's name Darcy had forgotten, appeared and started talking to Natasha, so Darcy asked Jane where Thor was.

"Oh, he is picking up his brother, from somewhere. He will be back though," she smiled and glanced around. Darcy recognized the nervousness and silently wowed to not leave Jane's side until Thor had returned. Unless bathroom breaks were needed. Bathroom breaks were allowed. "Where did you go after the game?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I hung out with Nat, and Pepper and Sharon," Darcy replied.

"That sounds nice," Jane gave her a small smile.

"We had pizza, and they, like, bickered over music."

"The fascinating life of cheerleaders," Jane joked, and Darcy laughed. They talked more, slowly slipping back into the room, ending up leaning against the wall and watching people around them. Jane got them more beer, and Darcy was buzzing with the alcohol. It was very pleasant.

A cheer sounded from the people near the door, and then Bucky, Sam and Steve were visible. Bucky had his arm around Steve's shoulders, and Steve looked like he had been drinking. Darcy stood up, and pulled Jane with her. She made her way towards them, a little worried about Steve's condition.

"Steve," she called, and he smiled when he saw her. He broke free from Bucky and ran over to her.

"Daaaarce," he said and threw his arms around her. Darcy stumbled a little backwards, and steadied him with her beer-less hand.

"Steve, you okay there buddy?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, and looked down, "oooh beer," he grabbed her cup and started drinking.

"Whooaa, there Punk," Bucky's voice sounded behind them, "maybe you should slow down."

"Pssscchh," Steve shoved Bucky's arm, and blinked up at him, "you worry too much."

Bucky looked at Darcy for a moment, and said, "I'm gonna go find him some water."

"Good idea," Jane said, while Darcy tried to get Steve to let go of the cup. He slouched against her, and giggled. Darcy smiled. Steve's drunken giggles were pretty adorable.

"We may have challenged him to chug some beer. I'm sorry," Sam said. Darcy nodded, while Steve scoffed.

"I consented," Steve said, and laughed again. Sam gave Darcy a look, and Darcy was about to say something funny, when Sharon glided into the room, walking past them, and Sam's head turned, following her. She had removed her oversized leather jacket, and revealed her white dress, with a high neck. Sam appeared to like how the fabric clung to her body. He walked after her, and Darcy looked at Steve and Jane.

"I think we lost him," she commented. Steve laughed way more than he normally would. What an adorable drunk. Bucky returned with a cup of water and a worried look. Darcy maneuvered Steve towards a chair, and when he was sitting, she handed him the cup.

"Drink up, Steve," she ordered, and clapped him on the shoulder. He obeyed, chugging down the water. There was a bit of awkward silence, as everyone just watched him drink. Jane was next to Darcy, and Bucky had his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Oh! Thor is back!" Jane exclaimed and started waving. Darcy looked up, and spotted him moving towards them. Behind him was Loki, who had red spots on his pale cheeks. He didn't look like he enjoyed the party much.

"Hello!" Thor greeted. He kissed Jane on the cheek, and then he did the weird hand-clap plus half-hug that boys did, with Bucky. They immediately started discussing the game, and Darcy caught Loki's eyes, and they shared a _look_. Steve had finished his water, and was looking up at Darcy with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Feeling better, bud?" Darcy asked, and pressed her foot against his.

"Yeah," he nodded, "sitting like this is good."

Then Natasha appeared, with a gleam in her eyes and a flush in her cheeks. "Darcy! There you are!" Steve grinned widely, and Natasha looked around at the others present. She squeezed herself closer to Darcy and smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much," Darcy shrugged.

"Pepper made me drink jello shots," Natasha said and actually _giggled_ , "what is it with her and jello?"

"I have no idea," Darcy laughed, "are you maybe a tiny bit drunk?"

"Pfffh, nuh-uh," Natasha said, before elbowing Darcy in the ribs and giggling again. Wow. Drunk indeed.

"We are gonna grab some more beer," Thor said, his arms around Loki and Jane.

"Later!" Darcy called after Jane.

"Oh my God, you were hanging out with that Loki kid?" Natasha made it sound like a question, so Darcy nodded, "I'm telling you, Darce, we are on the party planning committee together, and he is just, like, such a drama queen. And super stubborn."

"He seems nice enough," Darcy shrugged, "a bit sarcastic. But I like that."

"Oh?" Natasha sounded almost challenging.

"You know me," Darcy bumped their shoulders together.

"I've run out of water," Steve said, and looked up at them, "I'm thirsty."

"Me too!" Natasha said, and reached out her hand, "let's find some water." Steve took her hand, and stood up. He looked slightly slack-jawed, and just followed Natasha as she pushed through the crowd. Darcy stared after them, feeling uneasy. Now she was left without anchor, just alone with Bucky.

Wait, Bucky! She suddenly remembered the plan. Wow, she hadn't given that any thoughts for _days_. Weird. But this was good. Right? Steve was alone with Natasha, and she was alone with Bucky, and - why was she still feeling uncomfortable? She looked up at Bucky and offered him a tentative smile. He smiled back, and nodded his head a little.

"So..." she started, not sure where to end the sentence. He looked at her expectantly, and she swallowed, and said: "congrats on the game."

"Thanks," he smiled, and then narrowed his eyes slightly, "you're Darcy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Steve's cousin?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "Phil is my mom's brother, and he adopted Steve, so."

"Cool." he looked at his hands, clearly feeling just as awkward as her.

"Yeah. Cool," Darcy replied. Wow, she was not dazzling him with any conversation. And, even weirder, she kind of didn't want to? She just wanted to get away and find Natasha.

"Steve is great," Bucky said, suddenly, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"He _is_ ," Darcy agreed, "I'm really glad he is in my family."

"I'd... yeah.. Um, excuse me," Bucky said, and then he walked off. Darcy stared after him and grimaced. Honestly, what was with her? How had she forgotten about the plan? Somehow it had slipped her mind, and now she was just enjoying being friends with Natasha. Steve would be disappointed, when he heard she hadn't even spoken with Bucky for more than five minutes. She was such a loser.

* * *

Natasha was smiling nicely as she poured him a cup of water. Steve smiled back lazily. He was in a _gooooood_ mood. Bucky and Sam had beer in the car, and they had gotten McDonalds drive-thru for dinner, because Bucky had insisted he couldn't wait any longer to eat, and the place was filled with kids. Sam was driving again, and they had parked behind the old supermarket, and Steve had watched Bucky devour four cheeseburgers, a large fries and a large milkshake. Afterwards Sam had quipped about which of them were the fastest beer-chugger and Steve had decided to show Bucky just what he was made off.

Natasha looked amazing, in dark jeans and a white shirt. She seemed drunk, just like Steve, and they ended up sort of laughing and gurgling the water. Natasha accidentally spilled water on the floor, and Steve helped her clean it up. She didn't actually do much, instead she just sat, with her back against the counter, and watched him curiously.

"So, you and Darcy are related?" she asked.

"Well. Not really. But yes," Steve said.

"Oh that cleared it up," Natasha chirped. Steve giggled.

"She is my adoptive cousin. Or I am hers. Anyway, her uncle adopted me," he tried explaining.

"Cool. So, why does she live with you guys?" Natasha asked.

"Oh... Her mom is in Europe. Shouldn't you be asking _her_ about this?"

"Right." Natasha smiled apologetically.

"'s cool," Steve said and emptied his cup.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked him, and crawled to her feet. Steve nodded and got up as well, only staggering a little. Hah. He was totally in control. There were plenty of people outside, and the colder air cleared his head a little, which felt nice. Natasha had closed her eyes, and was breathing deeply, probably experiencing something similar. Steve looked at her. He didn't feel intimidated at all, instead he felt confident they could be great friends. She had the same drive as Bucky, but perhaps a bit more distant, or cold? Bucky was so genuine and open, it was hard not to come off distant compared to him. Steve sighed. Bucky was the best. He should go back inside and find him. Maybe invite him outside, so they could enjoy the pleasantly cold air together.

"Who invited the little kid?" someone sneered. No, not someone. _Rumlow_. A few people sniggered, but it seemed half-hearted. Steve took a deep breath to steady himself. "I asked you a question." Rumlow staggered forward and stopped in front of Steve. Most of the people outside where watching them now.

"I'm pretty sure you asked everyone else. I mean that is what came out of your mouth at least. I am not sure what you were trying to say," Steve replied, and he heard Natasha chuckle. Yeah, Phil was right, he really was a smartmouth. Rumlow's face got slightly red, but he didn't snap.

"I think it's time to go home. It's way past your bedtime," he drawled and glanced around. Someone in the back laughed.

"No thanks, I am good," Steve said and smiled politely. See? He didn't always escalate conflicts, sometimes he took the high road. Rumlow took a step forward and leaned down.

"I don't think you understood me. Go home, before you get _hurt_." Okay, right to the threats. Steve felt his resolve to let it slide vanish, and be replaced with pure spite.

"You know, I think that would have been a lot scarier, if your breath didn't smell like strawberry jello shots." Steve quirked an eyebrow and stared up at Rumlow with as much smug defiance as he could muster. Rumlow's face was deep red now, and he looked like he was having an aneurism. Steve was just about to follow up with another snarky comment about a matching face shade, when something hard, probably a fist, connected with his face and he fell backwards.

He landed hard on the ground and for a moment everything went black. The alcohol and impact made him feel disoriented. He could hear people around him yell, and he kind of wanted to get back up and punch Rumlow. However, at the moment he couldn't really figure out how he would get up.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah I just, uh, I kinda need to lay here a bit," Steve replied. Natasha responded by cursing.

"I'm gonna find Darcy," she told him after a moment, then she spoke to a bystander: "Watch him."

Someone was yelling loudly near him. Hopefully at Rumlow. Steve looked up at the sky. Really, lying down wasn't so bad. He should get Darcy and Bucky to join him. If there had been less lights, they could've seen even more stars.

"Steve, Steve!" someone said, "are you okay?"

"The stars are, like, super pretty right now," Steve replied.

"Does he have a concussion?" someone else said. Darcy. It sounded like Darcy.

"I don't know," the first speaker said. Bucky. That had to be Bucky.

"Buckyyyy!" Steve squealed, "I am so glad you are outside. I was going to get you. The air is nice. And look at the stars."

"Stevie," Bucky replied, "relax. Just relax."

"I am very relaxed," Steve replied. Which was true. Someone was holding his hand though. Also he couldn't really lift his head.

"What happened?" Darcy asked. Good question. It was a little blurry. Also, _who_ was holding his hand?

"Brock was being a total dick, he just picked a fight with him outta nowhere. And then he _punched him_ ," Natasha said, anger coloring her voice.

"Sounds like Johnny is letting him _have it_ right now," Darcy said, "which is the only reason I haven't gone over there and kicked him in the nads already."

Steve giggled. "Nads. Ha!"

"We should really check for a concussion," all three voices said at once. Someone got up, and left. Steve replayed Darcy's words in his head. He kind of wanted to see Rumlow get yelled at, so he tried to sit up.

"Whoaa, easy there Punk," Bucky said, and steadied him, so Steve ended up leaning against him.

"I wanna see Rumlow get yelled at," Steve said, and Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Darcy squeezed his hand before letting go. Oh, so it was her. That made sense. He focused his attention on the scene in front of them. Both Johnny and Sue were yelling at Rumlow, and it was hard to tell who was the scariest. Probably Sue. Even Rumlow looked uncomfortable. Steve chuckled smugly, and watched as the Storm siblings made him leave the property.

Natasha showed up with a flashlight just as  Johnny came over. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"We're gonna check for a concussion," Natasha replied. Johnny nodded, and watched as they shone light into Steve's eyes and asked him a bunch of questions.

"I think he should go home," Johnny said, "it's hard to tell if it's the alcohol or the getting punched. Man, Brock is such a dick. I am going to report this to Coach. Otherwise I am sure Sue will."

Steve didn't want to go home, but the look in Darcy's eyes told him there would be no arguing. "How's my face? Will Phil notice?" he asked them.

"Punk, if you wrote 'Someone Punched Me' with sharpie on your face, it would be less obvious," Bucky replied.

"Ugh, fuck." Steve let himself fall backwards against Bucky, "also: you think you're so funny. Jerk." He poked Bucky in the ribs, and looked up at him with a smirk.

"I should take him home," Darcy said.

"I can do it, if you want?" Bucky offered. Darcy looked at him with her mouth open. Natasha grabbed Darcy's hand. "I mean, I can carry him if needed," Bucky kept talking.

"Shut up, you are _not_ carrying me," Steve said.

"I'll carry you bridal style if I have to," Bucky said, making it sound almost like a threat.

"I came out to have a good time, and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now," Steve tried joking, but no one laughed. "Come on guys, I've been punched in the face, the least you can do is laugh at my memes."

Natasha choked on a laugh, and pressed her lips together. Darcy had her eyes closed, like she was praying for strength. They were still holding hands. Steve wondered if it would be okay if he held Bucky's hand. It probably wouldn't, which sucked. Girls were so lucky.

"If you don't mind taking him home, then that would be great. But only if you want to," Darcy said.

"He's my friend, of course I don't mind," Bucky replied, and Steve grinned. Bucky was his friend and that was amazing. They let him lie down a little longer, and then Bucky helped him to his feet. Steve hugged Darcy before leaving and she whispered that he should text her when he came home.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders, and Steve didn't feel the least bit guilty for leaning most of his weight against Bucky's torso. He fit perfectly under his arm. Steve waved at Darcy and then they left.

* * *

Bucky had his arm around Steve when they left. Darcy watched them go, and tried to settle the uneasiness in her stomach. Natasha squeezed her hand in comfort, and it actually helped to stand there and lean against her arm, so Darcy felt a little less worried about Steve. A little. Why did he always have to talk back? Surely running away wouldn't be that bad?

"Ready to go back inside, or?" Natasha asked, squeezing Darcy's hand again.

"Um, yeah," Darcy replied. They made their way back up to the porch, and inside the house. The living room was bouncing, and Darcy couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong. She should be caring for Steve, or at least not partying while he was injured. Wouldn't Phil be mad at her for staying?

"You okay?" Natasha asked. Darcy nodded in response, while her eyes scanned the room. "I'll find us some beer," Natasha said, and then she let go of Darcy's hand and vanished, leaving Darcy to suddenly feel alone and exposed. Wow. She was really turning into quite the party killer, huh? She stuck to the wall, watching the others stumble around and dance and have fun. She spotted Sam and Sharon grinding in the back of the room. She would call it dancing, but they would have to move a lot more rhythmically for that.

Darcy felt a soft throb in her heart. They really were into each other, and she couldn't help but be jealous. Especially now where the whole Bucky thing seemed pointless. Did she really want to date him? This night was confusing the hell out of her.

"Here you go," Natasha returned with two cups filled to the brim. How she hadn't spilled anything while walking past all the people was a mystery. Darcy accepted her drink, and took a big gulp. Natasha sipped her own beer and watched Darcy with worried eyes.

"I'm okay. I guess I am just a little worried about him," Darcy explained.

"That makes sense. We could go home, if you want? I mean -" Natasha sent her a reassuring smile, "- you shouldn't be here if you don't want to."

"Yeah maybe." Darcy drank some more beer, unsure about what she wanted. Natasha patted her on the shoulder, and then they just stood there in silence, drinking. It wasn't uncomfortable, exactly, but Darcy kept feeling like she was letting Nat down, keeping her from having fun. Darcy had almost finished the beer when she decided to text Steve and ask how he was feeling. She unlocked her phone and discovered a whole stream of texts from him.

_(1) Bucky is funny_

(2) _I hope you are having fun_

_(3) He won't carry me which is rude_

_(4) hedkgfji no fjenw_

_(5) I feel prety good. not nauseous atall_

_(6) bucky says i should takethe bed_

_(7) gnight darce have fun_

The last one was from a few minutes ago, so she quickly texted him back to ask if he was sure he was okay. He replied with YES and a lot of random emojis. Darcy giggled. Natasha gave her a questioning look and she showed her the texts.

"So..." Natasha bit her lip, "if he insists he is okay, should we maybe join the party?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Darcy replied and reached out her hand. Natasha grabbed it, intertwined their fingers and pulled Darcy with her towards the dance floor. She spun them around and started dancing, swinging her hips to the rhythm. Darcy tried to copy Natasha's movements, but she had never been a graceful dancer, and tonight was no different. Natasha started laughing, causing crinkles around her eyes, and moved closer. She said something, but Darcy couldn't hear it over the music.

"What?"

Natasha leaned forward, so her mouth was right by Darcy's ear, and asked "what are you doing?"

"Dancing?" Darcy replied, while she tried to ignore the way her skin was tingling from Natasha's breath.

"Oh honey," Natasha laughed, "can I help you?"

"Uh, sure?"

Natasha bit her lip and grinned, and then she placed her hand on the small of Darcy's back. It made Darcy let out a little gasp, but luckily it drowned in the music. Natasha pushed them together, so their hips were touching, smiled and said: "Just follow me."

Darcy nodded and swallowed while Natasha started moving her hips. At first following was hard, but slowly Darcy got the hang of it. The song died out, and _Into You_ started playing. Natasha dropped her hand from Darcy's back, and instead intertwined their fingers and lifted their hands up. She moved backwards, and grinned, before stepping forward again, and bending her knees down. Darcy continued moving, staring mesmerized at Natasha as she moved up against Darcy's body, until their noses were basically touching.

Natasha smiled and Darcy felt like the whole world was spinning. Her skin was tingling, her heart was pounding. The alcohol must have started hitting her now. Natasha moved backwards again, spinning around and running her hand through her hair.

"Guys!" Sharon came over to them, smiling lazily. She wrapped an arm around Darcy and looked Natasha up and down. "Damn."

"What?"

"I always feel self-conscious dancing next to her. Look at those moves," Sharon explained.

"Yeah," Darcy responded.

"This is why I always go for the silly dance moves," Sharon grinned. She let go of Darcy and started shaking her whole body, "Look at me! I'm sizzling bacon!"

Darcy bubbled over with laughter, and Natasha gave them both a look. Darcy copied Sharon and they both continued laughing. Natasha shook her head and kept on dancing. At some point Pepper joined them, but she danced more like Natasha than Sharon. They had a great time and Darcy felt happy that she stayed, even though she was still worried about Steve.

Sharon and Sam disappeared at some point, and Pepper also left. Natasha hooked her arm around Darcy and dragged her along outside. "Wanna stay much longer?" she asked. Her eyes were a little hazy, and she was swaying slightly. Darcy shrugged.

"Nah, we can head home," she replied, "you look tired."

"I had so much fun today Darcy!" Natasha said as they got their coats, "it has been totally _perfect._ "

"Me too," Darcy nodded.

"No really. A perfect day!" she insisted, linking their arms yet again. Darcy laughed softly as they made their way into the street. Natasha giggled and started humming. Darcy looked at her, and she beamed. When they could see Natasha's house, she actually started singing, slightly off-key but very loudly: " _Oh it's such a perfect day! I'm glad I spent it with youuu! Oh such a perfect day! You just keep me hanging on! You just keep me haaaanging on_!"

Darcy laughed again, and asked: "What song is that?"

"Perfect Day, by Lou Reed of course," Natasha scoffed, "how can you not know it? How uncultured are you?"

"I guess you will have to show me then," Darcy giggled.

"Oh I will. First thing tomorrow we're gonna improve on your mediocre music taste and knowledge," Natasha said with a determined nod. Darcy smiled fondly. Natasha really was a music snob, and it was kind of cute. Besides, Darcy was convinced she would have forgotten it tomorrow. Natasha was pretty drunk.

They snuck inside the house, whispering to each other and fighting giggles. Darcy felt buzzing, and happy. Natasha found a her spare shirt and they crawled under the covers. Darcy placed her glasses on the bedside table, and closed her eyes. Natasha placed a hand on Darcy's cheek, making her freeze.

"Goodnight Darce," she whispered, and then she removed her hand again.

"Goodnight," Darcy whispered back after a moment. Her heart was pounding. What a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always I love to hear your thoughts, and if you spot a mistake, let me know!
> 
> I am so thankful for all your feedback, kudos' and comments and bookmarks. Love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter. Short and sweet, like Steve. Haha!

Steve's head was killing him. He had slept like crap, and now everything was throbbing with pain. It was impossible to determine where the hangover stopped and the pain from the punch began. Bucky was snoring lightly on the floor, and Steve didn't want to wake him up. Instead he tried to sleep again. It didn't really work, he was constantly changing between asleep and awake. Damn that headache. Last night he hadn't even considered how much it would hurt. In fact he had been pretty giddy most of the night. His head throbbed again, and Steve let out a small groan. He did not deserve this pain. At all.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Steve looked up as it opened. A small girl with brown curls looked back at him.

"Bucky," she said, and dropped her gaze shyly. She was absolutely adorable. Steve didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure he could sit up. Luckily Bucky woke up, and immediately sat up.

"Morning Becca," he said and reached out his arms. She smiled and walked into the room and over to him. "Are you hungry?" Bucky asked her, and she nodded. "Then let's make some breakfast. I am sure Steve is hungry too."

Becca looked up at Steve and he smiled and gave her a little wave. She looked back at Bucky and hid her face in his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around her, and smiled at Steve. "She's a bit shy," he explained.

"It's fine," Steve replied and _oh wow_ his voice was hoarse. Bucky looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead he got up, and carried Becca out of the room.

"I'll make some breakfast. You can come down when you feel like it," he said, and Steve nodded.

He did not want to move. At all. But he also didn't want to be impolite, and he really should eat something. Even though just the thought of food made his stomach roll. _Ugh. No._ Maybe he should just start with some water? After a few minutes of contemplation and self pity, Steve finally managed to sit up. His head span, and his stomach rolled but he did it.

He slowly crept down the hall, and down the stairs. He could hear Bucky talk and laugh, and followed the sound. The Barnes' house was bigger than Phil's, and the kitchen and Bucky had opened a door into the backyard, letting in some fresh air. Steve stopped in the doorway and watched Bucky scramble eggs while he talked to his two sisters. Becca was sitting by the table, drawing. The other sister was older, and she was sitting on the counter next to Bucky. She had two messy braids and a tshirt with glittery fairies on it.

"And then Cyrus totally likes Jonah too!" the older of the sisters said.

"That sounds like a great show, Libby." Bucky stirred the pan, "we should watch it together."

Steve smiled at the sight. Seeing Bucky interact with his sisters was heartwarming, and almost made him forget about his hangover. Bucky turned his head, noticed Steve and his whole face lit up into a beautiful wide smile.

"Hey," Steve said.

"Hi," Bucky replied. They stared at each other, while the world fell away around them. They were both smiling widely, and Steve could feel a blush crawl up his neck.

"Is the food ready?" Libby asked, breaking the spell, and Bucky turned back around and stirred the eggs again. Steve blinked and was again reminded of his terrible hangover.

"It's done now, so find your seat Liz," Bucky said. Libby leaped down from the counter and sat down next to Becca. Steve walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Libby eyed him curiously. She had the same pretty blue eyes as Bucky.

"This is Elizabeth, and Rebecca," Bucky introduced his sisters as he placed the eggs on the table and sat down next to Steve.

"What's your name?" Libby asked and smiled, showing off her pink braces.

"I'm Steve," Steve replied. The smell of food was making him slightly nauseous. He poured himself a glass of water and sipped it carefully, hoping he wouldn't upset his stomach. Bucky, Libby and Becca started eating, and Steve examined the kitchen. One wall was covered in various drawings, clearly made by the kids. Steve wondered which ones Bucky had made. He wanted to go over and look, to see if they would help him know Bucky better.

"What happened to your face?" Libby asked.

"Libby!" Bucky hissed.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. It was kind of funny.

"Where's your parents?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Dad's in his study, on a conference call," Bucky replied, "Mom takes Teddy to his football games on Saturdays."

"Teddy?"

"My baby bro," Bucky grinned, "he's fourteen. Have I not mentioned him before?"

"I am sure you have," Steve said, before joking: "but three siblings are a lot to keep track of. You gotta remember I am an only child, and I only have the one cousin."

Bucky laughed good-naturedly and ate some more eggs. Libby giggled too, and Becca just looked at them with her big eyes. Steve sipped some more water and leaned back in his chair. The others finished eating, and Bucky cleared the table. Steve wanted to help, but wasn't allowed.

Libby begged them to watch cartoons with her, and Bucky carried Becca into the living room. Steve tightened his grip on the glass and slowly followed them. Becca sat down on the floor and emptied a whole box of duplo. The sound felt like a spike through Steve's head. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths.

In the end Steve watched cartoons with Libby, while Bucky and Becca played with the legos next to them. Bucky occasionally asked Steve a question or two, and Steve tried to keep his heart from melting too much at the sight of Bucky and Becca building a zoo and playing with the lions.

Bucky's mom and Teddy returned from the game, and Teddy threw one sour look into the living room before throwing his bag on the floor and thundering up the stairs.

"You'll have to excuse him," Bucky said with a grin, "he is one gangly pile of hormones at the moment."

"It's cool," Steve replied and chuckled.

"Be nice Bucky," Mrs. Barnes said and sent them a smile, "his team lost."

"Again?" Libby groaned.

"Hey Liz," Bucky said, "maybe this time you shouldn't ask him _why_ his team is so terrible."

Libby smiled wickedly and returned her eyes to the TV. Steve noticed Bucky and his mother exchange looks. Mrs. Barnes asked Libby if she had any homework, and after a small discussion about whether or not she should do them right now, Libby blew a raspberry and stomped out of the room.

"The attitude on that girl," Mrs. Barnes said with a grin.

"Hey mom, can you see if Steve has a concussion?" Bucky asked. Mrs. Barnes eyed them both curiously as she walked over to Steve.

"Was it a wild party last night?" she asked, concern slipping into her voice.

"No ma'am," Steve lied, while she examined his eyes and head.

"Steve is just really clumsy," Bucky added.

"I don't think you have one, but try to take it easy a few days, just to make sure." Mrs. Barnes offered Steve a smile. She picked up Becca and left the room.

"Hey I have a dumb question," Steve said.

"Shoot," Bucky said as he got up and joined him on the couch.

"You call her Libby _and_ Liz?"

"We always called her Libby, but Becca couldn't say it for some reason. So it turned into Liz. Now I just switch it up. I like nicknames," Bucky grinned.

"It runs in the family," Steve muttered, before returning the grin.

"Want some doritos?" Bucky asked after a moment. Steve thought it over before nodding. He was starting to feel more ready for eating. Chips seemed like the perfect start.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the afternoon before the two girls got up. Darcy was tired and a little sluggish from the alcohol, but nothing too bad. Natasha was a different case. She had slept soundly for hours, so Darcy had fiddled with her phone, texting Jane while she waited. When Natasha had finally woken up, she had groaned loudly and crawled underneath the covers. Darcy had let out a raspy laugh and joined her.

They had spent another hour or so just lying under the white cover, looking at each other and whispering. Darcy had felt like she was slightly out of breath, and tingly, while she looked at Natasha and her smeared makeup. _God she is beautiful_. _Even like this._ It was totally unfair.

"Last night was fun," Natasha had whispered at one point.

"It was," Darcy had replied.  Not long after, they had gotten up, and Natasha had made some poptarts for breakfast. Now they were curled up on Natasha's bed, watching _Crazy Ex-Girlfriend_. Darcy didn't want to move, ever again, she just wanted to stay here, resting against Natasha and eating candy.

"Greg is amazing," Natasha said lazily.

"I'd settle for him," Darcy replied.

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Steve, telling her he was okay but very, very hung over.

"I bet I am worse," Natasha commented.

"No way," Darcy giggled, "like, have you _seen_ Steve? He's tiny."

"Jello shots, Darcy. _Jello shots_."

"Still, he tried to drink with the lacrosse players. I love him, but what an idiot," Darcy said.

"Hey um..." Natasha sounded serious, so Darcy glanced up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I was just curious about the whole living arrangement. Steve's dad is your uncle?"

"Yeah." Darcy sat up, leaned over and paused the show. "He's my mom's brother. I never actually knew my dad, and Mom's been working in the military always. Last summer she got a job with the UN, and was gonna move to Europe. We moved around all my life, and I just wanted a normal high school experience, y'know? So now I stay with Phil and Steve."

"Wow, I can't believe you said no to Europe," Natasha said.

"I'm gonna go after graduation. Either to study or travel around or something," Darcy said.

"You'll leave me?" Natasha asked. She was smiling playfully but her eyes looked a little worried.

"You'll just have to visit me, won't you?" Darcy responded, and bumped their shoulders together.

"I'd love to," Natasha's voice was soft, and it made Darcy's stomach curl up and flutter at the same time. They finished the episode and then Natasha spoke again: "So, when did you meet Steve?"

"When I was four, back when Phil first adopted him," Darcy told her, "he was feisty. And, like, super cute. We always got along, but this past year we have gotten super close. He is my best friend." She looked at Natasha, " _One_ of my best friends."

Natasha beamed in return.

After watching another episode, Darcy decided to head home. Natasha wasn't able to drive, too tired and probably still with alcohol in her blood, so Darcy just walked. It took some time, but the air really cleared her head. She remembered her failed conversation with Bucky. It seemed her crush on him had disappeared in the past few weeks. She'd have to tell Steve he didn't have to hold up his part of the deal any more.

She took a nap when she came home, and woke up around dinner time. The smell of Phil's amazing vegetarian lasagna was creeping through her door, making her mouth water. It was just what she needed. When she walked down the stairs, she heard raised voices from the kitchen. Oh shit. Phil must have seen Steve's poor face.

"He just started talking shit. Out of nowhere!" Steve was protesting. Darcy crept closer, not sure whether or not to interrupt them.

"Steve!" Phil's exasperated voice sounded, "How many times do I have to tell you to run the other way when this stuff happens?"

"I am not gonna let them win just because they are bigger than me," Steve replied coldly.

"I'd rather you lost than got hurt," Phil said, and he just sounded _sad_. It made Darcy's stomach hurt. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Both of them looked up at her. Phil looked out of it, and Steve's face really was a patchwork of colors and swollenness.

"I think you guys should stop fighting and eat something," Darcy said. Phil huffed, and started getting the lasagna out of the oven. Steve and Darcy scrambled to get the table set as fast as possible. They ate in silence. It was kind of unbearable and Darcy gave Steve's foot a gentle push with her own, hoping it would comfort him a little.

She tried to start a conversation twice, but it didn't work. Steve looked like he was boiling inside, and Phil still looked incredibly sad. When he had finished eating, Steve put his plate in the sink and bolted out of the kitchen. Darcy watched him, worrying her lip. She helped Phil clean up, both of them silent. It was driving her crazy, she hated when they got mad at each other.

"Phil?" she said slowly.

"I just don't _understand!_ " Phil  said, dropping the silverware into the sink with a loud c _lang_ , "why can't he be more careful?"

Darcy didn't have a reply. It didn't seem like being careful was in Steve's DNA. Instead of saying something, she just wrapped her arms around her uncle, and hugged him tightly. "Scolding him won't work," she whispered.

"I know," Phil sighed into her hair. When he let go, he gave her a thankful smile.

"I can clean up if you want," she offered.

"You're the best, Darcy," he said.

* * *

Steve slammed his door shut and threw himself down on the bed. God! Why did Phil always have to overreact?! Why couldn't he understand that Steve couldn't ignore it, no that he didn't _want_ to ignore it when people acted like assholes. Just because nobody else ever did anything didn't mean Steve shouldn't do something?

And he had been having such a good day - hangover aside. Bucky and him had eaten doritos and played Mario Kart. At one point Teddy had joined them, and Steve had loved watching the two brothers as they bantered. Teddy was like a tiny version of Bucky, with slightly too long arms and a bit of acne. He was downright adorable, giving Steve a small glance into Bucky's past. Although it was hard to imagine Bucky ever looking like an awkward teenager. Teddy had kept peeking at Steve shyly. Probably because of the bruises.

But of course Phil had to _ruin_ it by being over-concerned and angry and a dumb parent.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Steve sat up, expecting Darcy to walk in and try to comfort him. Instead Phil poked his head inside and offered a hesitant smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Steve replied sullenly and made room on the bed.

"Thank you," Phil said, and walked over. He sat down slowly, and took a deep breath. "Steve, I am sorry I got mad."

"Mhmm," Steve replied and looked at his feet.

"Look, I really admire your heart and your sense of righteousness," Phil continued, "in fact, I am quite proud of it. I know that you stand up for yourself and you aren't a passive bystander when others are being bullied, and a big part of me is just impressed and proud that I can say that about my kid. But as a parent, I am also worried about you, and so a little part of me wishes you wouldn't draw attention to yourself and get hurt. I think it was the other part of me that took over tonight."

Steve swallowed and looked up at his dad.

"Steve, you are a great kid. I wish you would protect yourself more, but I never want you to lose your sense of right and wrong." Phil's eyes were filled with tears, and Steve made a small noise in the back of his throat before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad," he whispered, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I love you kid," Phil said.

"I love you too," Steve replied, "I'll try to be more careful"

"I'm glad." Phil let go, and gave him a playful punch on the arm, "you can always try contacting the nearest adult? At least if it happens at school."

"I ain't no snitch," Steve joked.  Phil rolled his eyes. There was another knock on the door and then Darcy looked inside.

"You guys friends again?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I made tea. Wanna watch TV?"

"That sounds lovely," Phil said and got up. He offered Steve a hand, and pulled him to his feet. And so all three of them walked downstairs and watched shitty reality TV and had tea and cookies. Steve sat in the middle, feeling very thankful for his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You are awesome! 
> 
> Let me know if you saw any mistakes or if you just want these nerds to kiss asap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, you truly are the best!

The weather was unusually warm on Monday. Darcy ditched her grey cardigan halfway through first period, hoping the teachers wouldn't complain about her bare shoulders. The whole school seemed to be buzzing with excitement, everyone was talking about the game and/or the party. From what Darcy could tell, there had been a few hook-ups, and then of course there were the rumors about why Rumlow had punched Steve in the face.

When it was lunchtime, Pepper and Sharon cornered Darcy in the hall and insisted she joined them outside, instead of sitting in the cafeteria. Darcy complied, smiling to herself because she was a part of a girl group. Sharon was smiling mischievously as she explained why she was having lunch with them. Apparently her French teacher had told the class to go out and work on an assignment, and she had decided to join them instead. They queued up as usual, but carried their food out behind the gym. Natasha was waiting on the grass, sunglasses on and legs stretched out. She looked relaxed, like a cat.

"Did the meeting go well?" Pepper asked and sat down carefully. Darcy plopped down next to Nat, and immediately started eating.

"It was fine," Natasha pushed her hair over her shoulder, "Loki is being a drama queen. As always."

"You sure you're not being the drama queen?" Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow. Natasha scoffed, and they all laughed a little.

"Your dress is adorable, Darcy," Pepper said. Darcy blushed and smiled. It had thin straps and a colorful floral pattern. She mostly liked it because the skirt was twirly.

"Thanks," she said.

"Can't we just get the rest of the day off? The weather is too nice for learning," Sharon sighed.

"Last week you said the weather was too boring for learning," Pepper reminded her.

"Well, I have high standards for when I can learn," Sharon replied.

"You, high standards?" Natasha quipped, and then she snort-laughed loudly. The others laughed as well, and Darcy glanced at Natasha. She really had the cutest laugh. Natasha looked up at her, and their eyes met for a second, both of them breaking into smiles.

"Nat, I love you, but you have the weirdest fucking laugh," Sharon said. Pepper nodded in agreement. What were they talking about? Natasha's nose scrunched up, and she got crinkles around her eyes and the snort sound came out in an adorably awkward way and...

Wait a sec.

Darcy froze. _Uh oh_. No, no. Surely not. She shook her head and pushed the thought as far away as possible. She rejoined the conversation, ignoring the way her hands had started shaking slightly.

* * *

Steve had borrowed some of Darcy's powder for the day, but his face still looked scary. Other kids were giving him curious looks. He was walking past the teacher's lounge when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Sue Storm run up to him. Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes were shining.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said, "Johnny and I just told the principal what happened at the party. He's called down the Coach and some of the other players. I think he wants to hear what they think of Rumlow. But anyway, he's totally getting suspended. And probably kicked off the team."

"Wow, thanks," Steve said, not sure what she wanted him to say.

"Don't thank me. I only did what's right," Sue said, and smiled.

"Still, it's good to know I'm not the only one standing up to bullies," Steve replied with a smile. Sue was kind of terrifying, even though she was even smaller than Steve. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she smiled this slow, confident smile.

"Yeah, well," she pushed her hair behind her ear, "us little ones have to stick up for each other. Plus, Rumlow is actually terrible. I have no idea how he hasn't been kicked out of school yet."

"Me neither," Steve added. Sue smiled again, and they continued down the hall together. She turned left and headed for Calculus, and Steve headed for English. He hadn't gotten far before another person called his name. This time it was Bucky.

"It seems you charmed everyone in my family," Bucky said, the moment he reached him.

"Really? Severely hung over and with a bruise the size of Kansas on my face?" Steve replied in disbelief.

"Yup." Bucky ran a hand through his soft-looking brown hair, trying to brush back his bangs. It didn't work, and they immediately fell back into his eyes. "Libby asked me at least twenty questions about you, Mom said you were welcome anytime, and Teddy even said 'he seems cool', which - coming from him - is crazy high praise."

"Wow." Steve blinked, before grinning, "I hate to break it to you, but your family is way too easy to impress. Like, those standards are too low. They should get help."

"You little shit," Bucky said, and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Steve punched back, looking up into his pretty blue eyes. He felt a blush crawl up his neck, as Bucky smiled warmly at him. His pulse was quickening, and he realized they had stopped walking. He had been about to say something, but now he couldn't remember it at all.

Bucky laughed, wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and pulled him along. Steve's heart was still beating fast, and he felt a little taken aback by the smell of Bucky's cologne. And suddenly a thought appeared, knocking the air out of him.

Were those _feelings_?

Could he be....?

* * *

After lunch Darcy excused herself and ran to the bathroom, instead of walking with the other girls. She leaned over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, silently asking the question: _Do I_ like _Natasha?_

Her first impulse was a scoffing no. She didn't. They were friends. Nothing more. A little, nagging voice piped up in the back of her head: _Are you sure?_ Darcy bit her lip. Natasha's little, wry smile did make her feel warm on the inside. Warm in a different way than when Jane said something funny, or when Steve made fun of her hats. Her heart felt bigger somehow.

Darcy gave herself a hard look. Sexuality was fluid, it was totally likely and normal if she did have a crush on her close friend. She sighed. But did she really? Did she _like_ her? Maybe she was just overreacting, blowing a small fascination into proportions? So she found Natasha's laugh adorable? And noticed whenever they were touching? It didn't have to mean _anything_!

She sighed again, and walked back outside, heading down to her next class.

* * *

Steve's mind hadn't stopped racing, and he wasn't paying attention to his class at all. Instead he just stared into his notebook, trying to make it give him the answer. _Tell me, stupid notebook_ , _do I have a massive crush on my new close friend?_

When the notebook didn't respond, Steve decided to look at the question logically. If that was even possible? He definitely liked Bucky, and thought about him a lot. So far so good, but he also thought about Tony a lot. So did it mean anything? Then a memory from the party decided to poke it's head out, and he suddenly remembered wanting to hold Bucky's hand.

Huh. He couldn't remember ever wanting to hold Tony's. Steve frowned a little, because he knew him and Tony were affectionate friends, who weren't scared of touching. So that could mean he maybe liked Bucky? He had been very drunk though.

He closed his eyes, trying to look for more signs. He remembered looking at Bucky Saturday morning, the two of them just smiling at each other, as the world fell away. Just remembering made his heart pound and his cheeks flush.

Oh crap Steven, you _do_ have a crush on him.

* * *

School was over for the day and Darcy was putting her books into her locker, when Natasha showed up, poking her in the side.

"What are you up to today?" she asked after Darcy had yelped in surprise.

"Nothing much," Darcy shrugged.

"Wanna hang out?" Natasha asked. She was awfully close, and Darcy felt drawn into those green eyes of hers.

"Sure," her voice came out all breathy and embarrassing. What was going on? Natasha smiled so brightly Darcy forgot to breathe for a second, and when she was finally getting oxygen to her brain again, Natasha grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the hall.

Darcy trailed after with her heart in her throat and thoughts running through her head. She was starting to worry that _yes_ , she did like Natasha. Maybe even a lot. Oh God.

It wasn't everyday you realized that a) you weren't as straight as you originally thought, and b) you had possible feelings for one of your best friends, but Darcy hardly got time to angst about it, because passing her in the hall was none other than Steve and Bucky and she suddenly remembered that _Steve_ had a crush on Natasha too.

_Oh shit._

She fucked up. She fucked up bad.

Natasha was talking about the party planning meetings, and Darcy just wanted hide somewhere and listen to Natasha all day, but instead she now had guilt and fucking up to deal with. _God_ , she missed her mom.

* * *

Steve felt surprisingly okay with having a crush on a guy. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Maybe it was because of how much he liked Bucky. It felt so inevitable, and natural. Maybe it was because he was done being phased whenever something was different about him. Maybe it was because he was too busy being worried about fucking up their friendship?

Or maybe it was the horrible realization that Darcy liked Bucky, and this whole befriending thing was to get her closer to him. Steve cursed loudly. It made Bucky look down in surprise.

"What's up, punk?"

"Nothing," Steve replied, and grimaced. Ow. He fucked up bad. How could he have forgotten about their plan? Somewhere along the line, it became about _his_ friendship with Bucky, and not about the initial motive. Oh God. Darcy appeared with Natasha just as they turned around a corner. Maybe Steve should mention that she shouldn't attempt to get him together with Natasha anymore? But what if she asked him _why_?

This was terrible.

Maybe he could still try to set them up? Right, he could do that, and then no one would know that Bucky gave him crazy butterflies and he'd drunkenly wanted to hold his hand. The thought of Bucky and Darcy starting to date made his heart throb. It would be unbearable.

Steve looked up at Bucky, who was yet again trying to push his bangs out of his eyes. He was so _handsome_. It seemed ridiculous that he hadn't realized his feelings earlier. Because there they were and he was almost overwhelmed with them now. Bucky looked down and grinned, and Steve's stomach flipped. Fuck. He was so screwed. There was no way he would be able to watch Bucky and Darcy date.

Bucky didn't seem to notice Steve's internal crisis. He walked Steve to his bike, punched him on the arm one more time, and reminded him of the invitation to have dinner at his house. Steve nodded and looked around. Darcy was heading towards Natasha's car, which was a relief. Steve wasn't sure he would be able to talk to her without sounding weird. He unlocked his bike, and hurried home, ready to hide in his bed and mope over his unfixable situation. Then hopefully he could find a solution later!

* * *

Darcy spent the afternoon in denial. She ended up doing exactly what she had wanted - lying on the grass in Natasha's backyard, soaking up the sun and listening to Natasha talk. They had brought tall glasses of iced tea, and Natasha had hooked up a small set of transportable speakers to her phone and was now attempting to teach Darcy about proper music.

Proper music turned out to be Radiohead, the Black Keys and basically any kind of rock from the '70's. Darcy laughed. "But have you heard Harry Styles' solo stuff?," she asked, "it's quite good actually."

Natasha hissed and played The Cure's _Just Like Heaven_ and Darcy laughed again. It felt like they were in a little bubble full of sunshine, taking a break from reality. Whenever Natasha caught her looking, she would either smile warmly, or tell Darcy to listen to the song. It made Darcy feel all fluttery.

She rolled onto her stomach and drank some of her iced tea. Natasha had a little crinkle between her eyebrows as she scrolled through Spotify on her phone.

"You're kind of a nerd," Darcy said. Natasha put down the phone and gave her a incredulous look. Darcy responded by flicking a few drops of iced tea at her, using the straw. Nat squealed and threw some grass back at her. Darcy rolled backwards trying to get away. Natasha was laughing behind her, and Darcy looked up at the sky and sighed. She felt like she could spend the rest of her life like this, just resting.

Natasha's backyard wasn't so big, but there was apple trees and rose bushes and a nice little patio. Darcy imagined it would be quite beautiful in the summer. She pushed off her sneakers and stretched her whole body.

"Darcy, listen to this song," Natasha instructed. Darcy closed her eyes and did. It was quiet and beautiful, and a little sad. When the chorus started, Darcy recognized it. It was that song Natasha had been singing when they had walked home from the party. _Perfect Day_.

"It's beautiful," Darcy said, and opened her eyes. Natasha had scooted closer and was looking down at her. The sunshine lit up her hair, and Darcy was a little stunned by how beautiful she looked. Natasha started playing with a lock of Darcy's hair.

"It's one of my favorites," she said. Darcy hummed in response, a little distracted as Natasha's fingers tangled in her hair. Her scalp was tingling, and she felt both relaxed and a nervous at the same time. Natasha's smile got a little smug and she let out a little laugh. "You're like a cat," she said.

"Totally," Darcy replied and closed her eyes. She sighed with satisfaction. "I could stay like this forever."

"That would be great," Natasha agreed, "just you and  me and the sunshine, never moving anywhere."

"Yeah. We could be plants, soaking up the sun."

The hand in her hair disappeared and Darcy could feel Natasha lie down next to her, so their shoulders were touching. "I would love that." Natasha whispered, and for a moment fingers touched Darcy's wrist. Darcy's breath hitched in anticipation, but nothing happened. She didn't hold her hand. Instead she changed the music to the _Hunky Dory_ album.

Darcy turned her head and looked at her, smiling lazily. "I love Bowie," she said. Natasha squinted her eyes and grinned.

"Good to know you have _some_ taste,"she quipped. Darcy got distracted by the sunlight on Natasha's eyelashes, and how close they were lying, so she just smiled in response, not even sure what Natasha had said. Her final walls of denial crumbled and suddenly it was like every cell in her body was begging her to move forward and kiss Natasha.

Darcy tensed up, too scared to even move. Natasha's green eyes were watching her with that fond, curious look Darcy never really understood. It felt like _not_ kissing Natasha was impossible, and yet she was frozen. Caught between the overpowering urge and the fear of what would happen.

In the end the spell was broken by Natasha's ringtone, interrupting both Bowie and Darcy's internal crisis. Darcy felt the relief wash through her. The moment had passed, she could go back to ignoring her feelings. Right?

Natasha spoke on the phone a bit, and then turned towards Darcy with an apologetic look. "Mom is having car trouble, I have to go and pick her up. I can drop you off on the way?"

"Can you drop me off at school? That way I can get my bike," Darcy asked.

"Yeah of course," Natasha said. She looked a little upset, or at least less happy than before. Darcy felt sad that she had to leave. Ugh.  She could use some time to think this through though. She really needed to get in touch with her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles wickedly*   
> soooo, whatcha think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love you. Also I wish you a good easter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points and virtual hugs to anyone spotting the B99 reference!

Steve avoided Darcy the next couple of days. He wasn't proud of it, but he had no idea how to break it to her that he was over Natasha, and instead was pining for the same guy as her. They spent their bike rides to school in total silence. When did his life get this fucked up? Two days had passed since his revelation, and he was a little surprised she hadn't barged into his room by now, and demanded he told her what was up.

Even though he knew it probably wasn't the wisest, he still spent every possible moment with Bucky. He had tried to avoid him as well, but Bucky wouldn't have it. He would send Steve memes in class, or wait for him outside, so they could talk on the way to their lockers, and Steve didn't even resist. Instead he let himself get swept deeper into the problem, by sending memes back, staying behind to watch the lacrosse team practice, and just staying near Bucky at all times.

Bucky just made him so happy. There was nothing but butterflies, warm fuzzy feelings and constant dumb smiles whenever they were together. It was starting to be hard to hide his feelings. He thought maybe Sam caught him staring longingly once, but he didn't mention it, and Steve was too scared to ask, in case it brought attention to it.

So here he was, two days since the Revelation, and while he was falling harder than ever, he started to notice things. Like, the way Bucky's legs would brush against his several times during lunch, and how Bucky would mess up Steve's hair all the time, and that he always wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and squeezed him. They were so _close_ all the time, always in the other one's personal space.

Now Steve was no expert in flirting, or picking up on other's interest, but he was pretty damn sure Bucky initiated a whole lot of all that touching. So he did the only thing he could: he tested it. He spent all of Thursday never initiating any contact with Bucky, and keeping the same distance he kept with Sam.

The results were quite promising. Bucky made an effort to sit next to Steve, to touch his hair, and when they met in the hall, they still ended up closer to each other than Steve did with anyone else. It wasn't bulletproof evidence, put it did spark a hope inside Steve's heart.

If Bucky liked him back...

... then Darcy would never forgive him!

Fuck! He really needed to talk to her. Tell her he never meant for this to happen and that he loved her. He told himself he wouldn't get together with Bucky unless she was okay with it. It was the right solution. And then Bucky did that adorable flip with his head, to get his hair out of his eyes, and Steve's heart almost imploded.

Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. The name tumbled around inside of him, as he continued his test of whether Bucky expressed an interest. If Bucky didn't like him back, then maybe it would be easier? It would break his heart, but rather him than Darcy. Right? Oh wow. His emotions were all over the place.??

Darcy wasn't home for dinner, apparently she was at Jane Foster's house. Phil and Steve made dinner together. It was nice. Steve loved having Darcy living with them, but sometimes it was good to just be him and his dad. Phil could probably sense something was up, but he had always been good at giving Steve space, and let him open up when he wanted to. It was one of Phil's many great qualities as a father. They did the dishes together in comfortable silence, while Steve's brain worked at double speed to figure out what to do about his crappy situation.

Steve went back up to his room, and opened his laptop. He had a message from Tony, saying his workshop was dragging out and he wouldn't be able to skype before the weekend. Steve groaned and closed his laptop angrily. He had really been looking forward to getting Tony's perspective. Or at least some jokes.

He sat there on the bed, staring angrily at the carpet. It was hopeless. How was he supposed to tell Darcy about this? Why was Tony so far away?

He got to his feet and paced around the room a few times. He could ask Phil. Right? He could make it vague, so Phil didn't realize it was Darcy and Bucky he was talking about. Yeah. That could work. Steve crept back down the stairs, suddenly worried Darcy was home. But no, her shoes were still missing from the hall. Steve knocked on the door to Phil's little study.

"Come in," Phil said. Steve walked in there, and sat down.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. Phil put down some papers and removed his reading glasses.

"Of course kiddo," he smiled in surprise.

"So," Steve started, and stared at his own hands, "the thing is that I, er, like someone. Right? And uh, one of my friends also really likes that person."

Steve glanced up at Phil, who looked like he was fighting a grin. "And you feel bad about that?" Phil asked.

"Yeah! I really do!"

"Can I ask you something?" Phil asked. Steve nodded. "Does this person like you back?"

Steve full on blushed, and then, in a surprising spurge of braveness, said: "I am not sure, but I think he might."

The seconds passing after saying _he_ felt like an eternity, as he waited for a reaction, but Phil didn't even bat an eyelash.

"How serious was your friend about their crush?" he asked.

"Uh, pretty serious, I think," Steve replied, remembering the way Darcy would stare after Bucky in the halls.

"I think you need to talk to your friend," Phil said, "before you act on the feelings."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Steve joked, making Phil laugh. He rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously, and smiled, "thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome," Phil said as Steve got up and started to leave. When he reached the door, he wondered if Phil had actually heard him. He turned around and cleared his throat.

"You, uh, heard me say _he,_ right?" he asked, and rubbed his neck.

"I did," Phil nodded. He got up too, and walked over to Steve. "Thanks for telling me," he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Steve felt tears sting in his eyes, and he pulled Phil into a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad."

It was a long, comforting hug, and Steve felt better afterwards. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He went back to his room, and looked at his phone. He had a text from Bucky, saying _what are ya up to punk?_ Steve smiled to himself as he typed out a response.

* * *

It had been four days since Darcy realized she had started falling for Natasha, and since then she had done her best to avoid Steve. She just couldn't look into his eyes and confess what had happened. How could she? It scared her - what if she lost him as a friend? Darcy knew she was being a coward, but she kept imagining the worst consequences. She couldn't concentrate on her homework, or participating in class. The one place she still worked was in CS, because she got to work with Natasha and she could forget everything else for a little while.

She considered telling Jane Wednessday night, but they had never discussed this kind of stuff before, and maybe it wasn't that kind of friendship? Talking to Pepper or Sharon was a no-go too, and obviously she couldn't tell Natasha. So, on Saturday, when her mom skyped her, Darcy blurted it out without thinking. She heard the sound of the incoming call, and accepted it, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey honey!" Her mother waved her hands, leaning down into the camera. Seeing her face immediately calmed Darcy down. She really missed her.

"Hi Mom!" she waved back.

"It's good to see you. It's been too long!" Her mother crooned, before making a very serious and interested face, "how _are_ you?"

"I'm good, you know, aside from crushing super hard on the same girl as Steve." The words just slipped out, and Darcy felt like someone knocked all of the air out of her lungs, when she realized what she had just said.

Her mother tilted her head and examined her. "Could you repeat that a little slower?" Darcy flushed deep red, and her mother let out this little fond laugh, "So you like a girl?"

"Yeah, I really like her. It kinda snuck up on me, but now I'm freaking out," Darcy said, and glanced at the screen.

"Were you worried about my reaction?" her mother asked, eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"A bit," Darcy shrugged.

"Honey, I love you more than anything. I support you no matter what you do."

"Thanks mom," Darcy smiled, already feeling better.

"I wish I could give you a hug," she said, "but what's this with Steve? He likes her too?" Darcy groaned in frustration, and her mother nodded in understanding. "You should talk to him. He's family, and I am sure you guys can work it out."

"The thing is, I kind of befriended her so I could be his wing-woman, so I feel like I betrayed him a little," Darcy admitted. Her mother let out a _ha!_ before stopping herself.

"I'm sorry honey, but that is _so_ you and Steve to do that. You were always these small scheming menaces."

"Mom..." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. I get why you would feel like that, and maybe Steve will too. But you didn't fall for her on purpose. And you aren't secretly dating her behind his back. In time I am sure you will be okay." she gave Darcy one of those parent nods, the ones that say _trust me I am an adult_.

"I hope you're right," Darcy sighed.

"Clear things with him before you try anything with her. That's the most important part," she said.

"Yeah, definitely." Darcy agreed.

"Tell me how it goes, and call me if you need anything. No matter what time it is, okay?"

"Thank you!"

"Also, you will have to skype me with the infamous girl at some point, I wanna meet her," Darcy's mother grinned.

"Don't get carried away Mom," Darcy insisted, unable to keep from smiling a bit. Her mother rolled her eyes. They talked for a while, discussing school and work and everything else. Darcy got that feeling in her stomach where she simultaneously felt happier and calmer for seeing and talking to her mom, but also got even more aware of how much she missed her. After they said their goodbyes, Darcy curled up on her bed and thought things over. She really needed to talk to Steve.

Then she heard steps coming up the stairs. It sounded like Steve. Uh oh. _Don't come into my room. Don't come into my room. Don't come into my room._ She thought the words over and over as the steps came closer. They moved past her door, and she had just sighed in relief when they stopped. No no no. After several heart racing seconds, they started again, heading towards her door.

Fuck.

There was a knock, and then he opened the door. "Darce?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, forcing herself to sit up. She was unable to meet his eyes, instead she focused on his nose.

"Can I come in?" he asked, and she nodded. She moved up the bed, so she was sitting with her back against the headrest, lifting her pillow up and placing it on her lap. Steve sat down across from her, with one leg over the edge of the bed, so his foot was on the floor.

"Did you skype your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Darcy replied, and fiddled with her pillowcase. She still hadn't looked him in the eyes. She was sure he would see the guilt in hers right away.

"How is she?"

"She's good. Um.. yeah." Darcy tried to think of more to say, but all she wanted to do was hide under her duvet and ignore her problems. Which was impossible to do, when one of said problems were currently sitting _on_ the duvet.

"Cool, cool, cool," Steve muttered. They sat there in silence a little. Darcy was looking at her hands as she fiddled with the pillow.

"Darcy look-" Steve said.

"Steve I-" Darcy said. They both stopped, and Steve scratched his neck and gestured for her to speak. Darcy shook her head, "no you go first."

Steve sighed deeply and cleared his throat. "You don't have to uphold your end of the plan anymore. I, um, I've started liking someone else, so uh, yeah."

The biggest wave of relief, Darcy had probably ever felt, hit her and she let out a strange noise. He didn't like Natasha?! Could this really be true?

"You don't like Natasha?" Darcy finally looked into his eyes, scanning them for any indication that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"No," he said in a low voice, dropping his gaze. He sounded upset.

"Huh." Darcy said, still processing it. He liked someone else. She wasn't betraying him! She didn't have to hold up her own end of the plan. Speaking of the plan, she had something to admit as well. "Um, now that you mentioned the whole plan. Um, you don't have to do your part of it either. I don't like Bucky anymore."

Steve's head snapped up. "What?!"

"I don't like Bucky anymore. I'm sorry, I should have said something a little sooner, I was just-" she was interrupted when Steve buried his head in his hands, and his shoulders started shaking. "Are- are you crying?" Darcy asked warily, just as he made a somewhat giggly noise, "or, wait... are you laughing?"

"Both," Steve said, and lifted his head to reveal a smile and a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Steve, what is happening?"

"Oh my God, I spend so much time worrying and - Wow!" another stream of tears fell down his cheeks, and he laughed again as he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He sniffled a little, and said: "You know, the person I started liking instead of Natasha? It's Bucky."

Darcy felt the world flip around her. Steve liked Bucky? He liked _Bucky._ Who he was supposed to befriend for her! And then a burst of laughter bubbled through her, starting in the pit of her stomach. She laughed so loudly and deeply it made her topple over, so she was lying on the bed. Actual tears were streaming down her face.

"Darcy?"

"We. Are. Such. Idiots," she was heaving between every word. "Fucking hell, Steve."

"What?" he asked, looking at her like a confused puppy. After another burst of laughter, Darcy finally caught her breath.

"Well guess why I don't like Bucky anymore?" she asked, before choking on another giggle, "I am crushing _suuuper_ hard on Natasha!"

Steve eyes bulged out for a moment, as he took in her words, and then he started laughing too. Darcy joined in, and they spend the next twenty minutes just laughing their brains out on her bed. They would stop occasionally, but whenever their eyes met, they'd start laughing all over again.

"I can't believe how dumb we are," Steve said, when he had finally stopped laughing. He had crawled onto the floor, and was leaning against her bed, resting his head on the mattress. Darcy was lying on the side, playing with his hair. She had removed her glasses at one point, so everything around her was a bit blurry. She chuckled again.

"It's pretty fortunate that both of us are dumb though. Otherwise it would have sucked," she said.

"Oh yeah. I have been freaking out for a long time now," he said, "I felt so bad for betraying you."

"Same," Darcy said. She thought about it a bit, and cleared her throat, "Betrayed me how? Like, did you kiss him?"

"No, nothing like that! Just the fact that I started liking him felt like betrayal," he explained quickly.

"Oh okay," Darcy replied.

"Why? Have you kissed Natasha?"

"No!" she said loudly, "ugh, I don't even know if she likes me like that."

"Oh," Steve said. There was a small pause and then he said "I think Bucky might like me. I could be wrong, but, uh, there is a lot of physical contact. More than with Sam or any of his other friends."

Darcy felt a pang of jealousy, not because she still liked Bucky, but because Steve's feelings seemed to be returned. "That's nice. I hope he does. You deserve a boyfriend as sweet and handsome as Bucky Barnes."

"If I start dating him... Will it be weird for you?" Steve asked, nervousness coloring his voice. He lifted his head and turned around so he could look at her. Darcy took her time to really think it over, and see what she actually felt, deep down in her stomach. It wouldn't be weird. When she compared her old feelings for Bucky to the way Natasha made her feel now, well then there was a huge difference.

"No, it won't," she said, "I think I liked the _idea_ of him. I mean, I hadn't even talked to him. I just thought he was cute and popular and sweet."

Steve's face broke into a relieved smile. "I think it was the same with Natasha. I mean, she is very pretty, but I don't know her at all. So if you start dating her, I won't feel weird either. Bucky is much more right for me."

"Awww, you little sap," Darcy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, sue me," he grinned. Darcy rolled her eyes, and put her glasses back on.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "have you told Phil?"

"That I like a boy? Yeah," Steve said, and a small blush appeared in his cheeks, "he took it well."

"Phil is great! My mom was pretty cool with me liking a girl, too. Not so much the fact that it was the same girl as you," Darcy said and giggled.

"Aunt 'Trina always has my back," Steve smiled smugly.

"It's because you are the only one who pretends to like that chocolate cake she always makes," Darcy told him.

"I don't pretend? It's a good cake," Steve argued, still grinning.

"It's really not. There is a reason why _I_ learned to bake," she said, giving him a _you know I am right_ look.

"Speaking of, you haven't baked in ages," he said.

"True," Darcy nodded.

"I think you will win Natasha's heart with your white chocolate cheesecake," Steve said thoughtfully, "I mean that cake will woo most people."

"Thank you very much." Darcy blushed a little and sat up. Maybe she should bake something. She was sure they had the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Steve let Darcy bake, instead he went into his room and opened his laptop. Tony was online, so Steve did a celebratory air punch before calling him on skype. He was in _such_ a good mood now.

"Hey Rogers!" Tony said. He looked tired, with circles under his eyes, but he was grinning widely. Steve was pleased to see that he had shaved off that terrible attempt at a moustache.

"Hey man!" Steve couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry I cancelled on Thursday - work is a bit intense here." Tony ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I mean, it's not that it's _hard_ , it's just that there is so much of it."

"I'm just gonna guess, but do you maybe kinda feel a bit pressured to prove that you, in fact, are a super genius kid?" Steve asked.

"I fucking hate you, Rogers," Tony said and grinned, "But seriously, please apply to MIT, so you can go here and start psychoanalyzing me on a daily basis again. I actually miss it."

"I _am_ cheaper than therapy," Steve chuckled.

"Totally - I'll pay you in beer and free rides. Once I get a car." Tony winked.

"Sounds nice," Steve said, before adding, "I miss you too, y'know. School isn't the same without you."

"Glad to hear you haven't moved on entirely with Lacrosse Boy," Tony joked, but Steve could tell he was happy. Tony was good at keeping a facade, but Steve had learned to read him years ago.

"Speaking of Lacrosse Boy." Steve giggled at the nickname, "I uh -" _come on Steve. Just say it,_ " - I kind of like him. I mean, I have a crush on him."

A very excited smile slowly spread on Tony's face. "Damn. Why am I missing out on this stuff?! Steven Rogers Coulson crushing on a jock!"

"Shut up," Steve said, unable to completely cover up the affection in his voice.

"No seriously, I need details!" Tony was still smirking. "When did you start to like him? What happened to your never ending pining after Natasha Romanoff? Does he like you back? Does he let you wear his letterman jacket?" He asked everything in one breath and Steve started laughing.

"I started a long time ago, but I didn't realize until last week," he replied truthfully. He still wasn't sure when it had started, "I guess I moved on from Romanoff. It was never going to happen anyway. And I think he might like me back, but I am not sure. I haven't made a move yet. So no to the jacket."

"Damn. You need that jacket, Stevie. It's standard jock boyfriend procedure," Tony teased, "I am little sad about this Romanoff thing though. How will I know if Pepper Potts misses me?"

"You could ask her?" Steve suggested.

"Sure, sure. Just like you could ask Barnes if he likes you." Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"Point made. Darcy is good friends with Natasha, I can get her to ask?" Steve suggested.

"You're telling me Little Lewis is friends with Romanoff now, after you've moved on?" Tony asked in disbelief, "I am all for you and Barnes getting together, don't get me wrong, but you gotta admit your timing is ridiculous."

Steve laughed - Tony had no idea how ridiculous this whole thing was. So, he took a deep breath and told him the whole thing. The plan, the fact that Darcy liked Natasha, the two of them wallowing in guilt and just now figuring out there was no problem. Tony looked like his head was about to explode, and then he started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my fucking God, Steve! Why couldn't you have pulled this stunt last year when I was still in school?" he asked when his laughter got under control.

"I was too busy hanging out with you, remember?" Steve giggled.

"You're saying your life turned into a rom-com because I went to college?" Tony grinned. Steve nodded, and then Tony's smile fell a little.

"You're still my best bud, Tony," Steve said, "I was super emo the first few weeks of school because you weren't here. Just ask Darcy. She told me I was a grumpy old man."

"You're my best bud too, Steve," Tony said, and then he sniggered. Trust Tony Stark to keep the moment from getting too sappy. Steve rolled his eyes, and Tony winked and blew him a kiss.

"You're the worst Tony. A complete asshole," Steve said fondly, "when are you coming back home?"

"Thanksgiving break," Tony replied, "I'm pretty excited. I might bring Rhodey with me, if his mom will let me. But she totally will, because she adores me."

"I doubt it," Steve laughed, "I'm looking forward to meeting Rhodey."

"You should. He's dope," Tony grinned, "Oh, and I will want to be introduced to your new boyfriend, so you better make a move before then."

"I'll try," Steve said, and ignored the butterflies in his stomach from the thought of Bucky being his boyfriend.

"Great. I'm gonna take off now and buy some food." Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"Sounds nice," Steve said, "we'll talk soon, yeah?"

"Totally. Keep me updated on Lacrosse Boy. Oh, and if you see Pepper, tell her I miss her," Tony joked.

"You know what? I just might tell her," Steve said, "See you!"

They ended the call and Steve smiled at the laptop screen. He was telling people, no one was feeling weird about him liking a boy, and it was all turning out okay.

Aside from the whole _does he like me back_ thing, of course.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quietly. Darcy had a lot of school work to catch up on, so she spend most of her time in her room, or reading on the couch. Steve was busy with a paper too, but whenever they were in the same room, one of them would start to giggle, and then the other one would join in. Phil seemed pleasantly confused by them, probably writing it off as hormones or something.

Monday came, with clouds and gloom and Darcy dressed in her biggest sweater and a pair of thrift store jeans, covering her hair in a woolen beanie. Even Steve, who normally judged her use of knitwear, was wearing a scarf when they left for school. It was a boring day, classes dragged on and heavy drops of rain hit the windows rhythmically. Natasha was busy with something with the upcoming dance, so Darcy spent most of the day with Jane.

She spotted Steve and Bucky in the hall once between classes. The first thing that struck her was how unaffected she was from looking at Bucky. Sure he was conventionally good-looking and seemed like a genuinely nice guy but nothing happened inside her. It was nice. The next thing she thought was how obviously into each other the two boys were. Steve was standing with his back against his locker, and there was definitely a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Bucky was leaning down, resting his arm just above Steve on the locker. It looked like a scene from pretty much any romantic high school movie ever.

Steve swatted Bucky chest and grinned and Darcy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing loudly. She hurried past them, plotting how to tease Steve later that day. He should definitely make his move soon! There was no doubt in Darcy's mind.

* * *

Monday had turned out _flirty_. Steve wasn't sure how, but somehow him and Bucky had just flirted non-stop the whole day. It was innocent enough, just a steady flow of equal parts teasing and praising each other. Steve also found himself staring more and more at Bucky's lips, and imagining what it would be like to kiss them.

At one point Bucky played with the end of Steve's scarf and Steve's stomach had flipped as his imagination ran wild with images of Bucky pulling him closer and kissing him up against the locker. The rest of the day had been a struggle to push that image out of his head, so he wouldn't get aroused in the middle of class

Now it was Tuesday and Bucky wasn't in school, because of a lacrosse game. Which was cool. Totally. It wasn't like Steve was missing him like a lovesick fool or anything.

He spent lunch with Darcy, where they both picked at their food and looked at their phones. It was nice to know that Darcy was in a similar, pining situation. Steve felt a bit bad, because he at least had the impression Bucky liked him back. Which, by the way, didn't completely calm his nerves. Because really, when you thought about it, when could you ever be sure someone _liked_ you? Especially someone who could very well be straight?

Darcy looked up from her phone and sighed. "Steve, what am I supposed to do?"

"About Natasha?"

"No, my hair. Yes, Natasha," Darcy dead-panned. Steve sent her a half-smile.

"I don't know," he said, "I'm kinda in a similar situation, y'know?"

"Ugh."

"Maybe we should, uh, tell them?" Steve suggested, scratching his neck.

"She's my really good friend, Steve. What if I mess it up?" Darcy asked.

"You'll still have me. Plus, Bucky's my pal too. At least we're risking them together." Steve fiddled with his gatorade.

"Yeah, at least." She smiled weakly.

" _And_ you have Jane," Steve added.

"So, I should just walk up to her and say _Hey I know we're friends, but I also wanna kiss you and lesbian it up_ , or what?" Darcy pulled a face.

"Maybe not those words, but basically." Steve tried imagining confessing his feelings for Bucky. Ugh, no. His hands got clammy just by thinking of it.

"Or we could just move to Australia and start a new life?" Darcy suggested sarcastically.

Steve snapped his fingers and grinned. "There it was. The perfect solution."

Darcy laughed darkly, and sipped her blue soda. Steve looked at his phone, and saw several snaps from Bucky, who was experimenting with the filters. He was probably bored on the bus. There was also a message from Tony, saying: _Has Little Lewis asked Pepper about missing me yet_?

Steve chuckled, and told Darcy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the eeeeend. What did you think?? I absolutely loved writing when they told each other, so I hope it lived up to your expectations!
> 
> The feedback to this fic has been absolutely lovely, and I am so so happy!!!  
> You are all the beeeest.


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining bad on Wednesday, so Phil offered to drop them off at school. It meant they'd be a bit early, but as Steve put it; rather early than drenched. Darcy decided not to mention they could wear their rain clothes, because she really wanted a ride. She was lazy today okay? Sue her. She helped the environment every other day.

While they waited for school to start, Steve gave her a look. The _I have an idea and you're not gonna like it_ look. Darcy winced.

"I think we should do it today." He scratched his neck nervously.

 "I, uh, what?"

"Tell them I mean. Today," he elaborated.

"Nooo," Darcy whined, "I don't wanna. Let me have my denial and cowardice."

"Wouldn't you rather be with her?" Steve asked. Darcy bit her lip. Why did he have to make a good point?

"It depends. She has some Dance planning stuff today, and they sometimes leave her in a bad mood. If so, I ain't telling her shit," she said.

"That's fair," Steve smiled, "but if you don't, then I don't. We're in this together." Darcy felt a smug smile spread across her face, and Steve's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "No, Darce, please. Please don't."

" _We're aaaall in this together!_ " Darcy sang dramatically and broke into a fit of giggles.

"I hate you," Steve said through his teeth.

"Don't worry I won't quote it in front of your crush. I don't wanna embarrass you," Darcy winked playfully.

"I've heard him quote _Mean Girls_ more than once, so he might be into it," Steve groaned.

"You've found yourself a quality guy," she grinned.

"Technically," he said smugly, " _you_ found him."

Darcy started laughing, reminded again of their plan. Steve looked super pleased with himself, and Darcy decided he deserved a high-five for that joke.

As the other students started spilling into the school and it was time for class, they got up and grabbed their things. Steve was grinning as he held out his hand. "Okay, today Darce."

"We'll tell them today," she nodded as she shook his hand. It felt ridiculous, but also final. Like she actually had to do it today. Ugh. Why was being a teenager so hard? Steve fiddled with his suspenders and then he left for class. He also looked nervous, which Darcy thought there was absolutely no reason for him to be. Bucky had obviously been flirting with him on Monday. It was a lot harder to read a girl. Natasha would play with Pepper's hair, and hold Sharon's hand, so what was she supposed to think?

Darcy was still deep in thought when Natasha slid into the seat next to her in CS. She looked happy. In a good mood. Dammit. The universe wasn't helping her there.

"Hey," Natasha said.

"Hi," Darcy replied, momentarily forgetting that they were actual friends who talked regularly. Nat was really pretty and sometimes it just took her by surprise. "How was the game? And the cheering?"

"We won, and we were _way_ better than their cheerleaders," Natasha said proudly.

"I bet you beat them in modesty too," Darcy joked, earning herself one of those wonderful snort-laughs. (She did not care what Sharon said. Natasha sounded adorable).

"Do you think you can stay after school today and help me hang up posters for the dance?" Nat asked in an almost shy tone.

"Uh..." _Well hello obvious opportunity to confess my feelings,_ "... yes, of course." Darcy replied and then of course started blushing.

"Great, thanks. I really appreciate it," Natasha said, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Anytime," Darcy replied, ignoring the way her heart had started pounding.

* * *

Steve received a text from Darcy saying _I'm staying behind after school to help her with posters. will confess. fuck._ and then she followed it with a text filled with shocked face emojis. Steve chuckled to himself. She was so dramatic.

Okay. They were doing this. He felt his heart jump and stutter. Maybe he could convince Bucky to stay behind too, get him alone. That could work. He could say they were getting a ride from Phil and had to wait. That could work. Right? Steve texted Darcy back, saying he was going to stay behind too, and then he wished her good luck.

Bucky was waiting for him outside class, and Steve couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. What a sight. Bucky Barnes in his letterman jacket and a pair of well-fitting jeans. It seemed he still hadn't gotten a haircut, since his bangs were falling into his eyes again.

"Y'know, Buck, I wonder how you're able to get here and wait for me every day. Do you leave class early? Do you sprint?" Steve teased. Bucky actually blushed a little, before grinning.

"I actually have superpowers. Like the Flash. But you gotta keep it a secret," he replied.

"Oh, really? Can you race us down to the cafeteria, get us first in line?" Steve asked, tilting his head and looking up at that handsome face.

"I would, but I am not actually supposed to use them for personal gain. Only to help people," Bucky smirked, and his eyes twinkled warmly. Steve felt his stomach flutter. Wow.

"Wow, you're a real hero," Steve joked, and Bucky responded by shoving him. "By the way, I have to stay behind and wait for a ride today, and uh-"

"I can stay with you, if you want?" Bucky offered, basically interrupting Steve to do so. "We could hit up _El Dorado_?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Steve said. He got worried Bucky would invite Sam along, but he didn't, not even when Sam mentioned not having any plans that afternoon. Instead, Bucky suggested Sam should surprise Sharon with something nice. Steve hid his satisfied smirk behind his hand. Things were looking good.

* * *

"I love your outfit today Darce," Natasha said after lunch, looking her up and down. Darcy mumbled her thanks, blushing hard yet again. She was wearing purple pantyhose and a pair of overalls cut into shorts. They were a bit baggy, and looked awesome over her NASA shirt. Of course she was also wearing her big grey cardigan, because it was getting colder outside.

"Oh. Thanks. I decided to wear them since Phil drove us to school today," she replied.

"They totally rock," Natasha said, as she picked up her tray. Pepper looked up at Darcy in confusion and mouthed _rock?_ Darcy shrugged and then they both suppressed a laugh. They picked up their empty trays, and followed Natasha to dispose of them.

"So, got any plans this weekend?" Pepper asked.

"Nah," Darcy replied.

"My dad is going away with work. Mom still hasn't decided whether or not to go with him," Natasha said.

"I'm going to my cousin's wedding," Pepper sighed.

"Weddings are fun," Darcy said.

"At her engagement party, her brothers got me drunk on wine and my mom flipped. I am sure I'll be under supervision the whole night," Pepper told them and then groaned loudly.

"That sucks," Natasha said.

"Maybe they'll get you drunk again," Darcy grinned, "like, in a sneaky way."

They discussed different ways to get sneaky drunk the rest of the way to class. Before heading into her classroom, Natasha placed her hand just above Darcy's elbow and said "See you later?" It came out sounding like a question and Darcy nodded, getting a little distracted yet again by how pretty Natasha was looking today.

"Cool," Natasha said in a soft, low voice, and lifted her hand off Darcy's arm, only to place it back there again for a milisecond and then lifting it again.

Darcy watched her leave, appreciating the way her jeans clung to her legs, and her shirt stopped just above the hem of them, so you were tricked into thinking you'd be able to see skin.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and Steve and Bucky were walking over to the _El Dorado_ spot. Steve still found the name ridiculously dorky, but now it was in an endearing way. He knew he had to say something at some point, but for now he enjoyed the silence. Bucky had his hands in his pockets and he smiled whenever his gaze met Steve's. The rain had stopped pouring down heavily, and was now barely a drizzle. Still it was a good thing _El Dorado_ covered by the bleachers, so they wouldn't have to sit on a wet surface.

Steve crawled up on the table, and sat with his back against the wall, while Bucky fished out two beers. They were cold today, which made them taste a lot better than last time. Bucky sat down next to him and smiled sheepishly as he opened his beer.

"So, uh, what did you do yesterday when me and Sam couldn't entertain you?" Bucky asked, before looking away and taking a big sip.

"I enjoyed some peace and quiet," Steve quipped.

"Ah, of course," Bucky looked at his hands and then up at Steve through his lashes.

"Nah man, I missed you." Steve had intended to add a _guys_ , so but then he just stopped the sentence, and instead felt his stomach flutter as Bucky broke in to a big smile. "Tell me about the game, I need more details."

"Sure thing," Bucky said and drank some more beer before launching into a very detailed retelling of their game.

* * *

Natasha met Darcy in the hall, carrying a big box filled with posters. They waited while the other kids emptied the hall, and then Natasha fished out several rolls of tape, and handed half to Darcy. They set to work, not really talking, apart from Darcy's initial reaction when she saw the poster.

"Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yeah, it was Loki's idea," Natasha smiled, "A really good idea, I'll give him that."

"Yeah," Darcy had agreed. _Hello another perfect opportunity_. Honestly, the universe needed to chill a bit with the signs and opportunities.

They did the middle building, the gym, and then the science building. It was a bit dull work, and Darcy wasn't sure she hung every poster evenly, but it was always nice to be alone with Natasha. Conversation flowed easily between them, and they were both laughing as they ran to the last building. Darcy took the right side, while Natasha took the left, and they hung up the last posters.

"Okay, we just need a few in the auditorium and then we are done," Natasha declared happily. It didn't take long to do, and when Darcy had hung up her last poster, she sat down on one of the chairs in the front row and watched Natasha hang up her last two.

"You already done?" she asked when she saw Darcy sitting there.

"Yeah, I finished ages ago. You turtle," Darcy quipped.

Natasha rolled her eyes and came over to sit down. She crossed her legs and leaned against the armrest between them. Darcy swallowed and started fidgeting with her sleeve. _This is it, Lewis._

* * *

Steve had finished his beer by now, and had discovered why they called alcohol liquid courage. He had scooted closer to Bucky, so now their shoulders and legs were touching. It felt like everything was buzzing. He was there, with Bucky, who was so handsome and funny and seemed just as nervous as Steve, as they bumped their knees together and shared another smile.

Bucky eyes dropped down for a moment, before returning to Steve's. His cheeks looked flushed, and his breathing seemed heavier, more uneven than before. Steve felt a tug inside, and moved even closer.

_You can do it Steve._

He just needed to find his words.

* * *

Darcy looked up into Natasha's beautiful green eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard, and she could hear the blood swoosh in her ears. It was almost nauseating to sit there. She had no idea how to talk, how to even think of the words to say. Natasha smiled nervously, and Darcy took a deep breath, thinking _here goes nothing._

She leaned in, going for an unmistakable action instead of a bumbling mess of a sentence. For a moment she thought it was going to work, Natasha was closing her eyes, but then she dropped her head and moved out of reach.

Fuck.

Darcy froze. Rejection, pain, surprise, she didn't even have names for all the things she felt. She fell back into the seat, closing her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

* * *

Steve bit his lip, and looked into Bucky's deep blue eyes. His heart was beating against his ribcage, his mouth was dry, and Bucky was looking at him with anticipation. Steve felt like his insides were melting. God, he just liked Bucky so much. All he wanted to do was kiss him.

Kiss him.

He should just kiss him.

Steve lifted his hand and placed it on Bucky's neck. Then he moved in close and gently pressed his lips against Bucky's.

Bucky let out a noise and kissed back. His hand found Steve's waist, and his head tilted slightly, so the kiss could deepen. Steve felt like his heart and brain was going to explode. Bucky's lips were soft and warm, and he was pulling Steve close. It was absolutely magical, and the last thought Steve had before getting completely lost in the kiss was _why did I wait this long to do this?_

* * *

Darcy felt like her whole world had shattered, and she wondered if she could just get up and bolt out of the auditorium without saying anything. She felt humiliated and devastated and she wasn't even sure how much time had passed since she was rejected but it felt like a lifetime. Her heart was somehow still able to pound painfully against her ribcage, even though it was clearly broken in several pieces. She felt the tears sting in her eyes and forced them back, biting down hard and clenching her fists.

Then gentle fingers touched her jaw and lifted up her head, and Darcy opened her eyes just in time to see Natasha lean in and press her lips against Darcy's. She kissed her with determination, and Darcy suddenly felt more alive than she ever had before. She returned the kiss, eager and happy. Moments ago she had been sure Natasha didn't feel the same, and now, well now Natasha was moving in closer and placing her other hand on Darcy's arm, grabbing on tightly.

Darcy couldn't stop herself from trying to get closer too, placing a hand on Natasha's waist and deepening the kiss. Her heart, now magically healed, was pounding in a much less painful way, and her skin was tingling where Natasha was touching her.

The armrest between them was becoming a problem, as they both pulled the other one closer, and Darcy let out a nervous little laugh. Natasha pulled back just enough for them to catch their breaths, instead resting her forehead against Darcy's. She was still holding onto her jaw.

"Wow," Darcy said and they both giggled. Natasha leaned in again, and pressed a long, tender kiss to Darcy's lips before pulling back again, and looking at her with warm eyes. She looked happy, and a little flustered. Darcy felt a swell of pride over bringing Natasha Romanoff to such a state.

"So..." Natasha said, and bit her lip. She had moved her hand from Darcy's jaw and was now playing with a strand of her hair. It made Darcy's scalp tingle.

"Why did you look away?" Darcy asked, "y'know, before when I..."

"I panicked a little," Natasha replied and blushed even harder, "I mean, you're my friend, and I've been harboring this huge crush for so long,  and I couldn't believe you were trying to kiss me, so I just blanked."

The thought of Natasha being nervous around her was almost overwhelming, and it took Darcy a moment to register the other thing she had said. _Crush. Huge crush._ Unable to speak, Darcy just leaned forward and kissed her, holding on to her as tightly as possible. When she finally pulled back, she grinned and nudged Nat's nose with her own. "I have a big crush on you too."

"Yeah?" Natasha asked with a big smile, and kissed her again.

"Totally," Darcy said.

Another round of kisses, and then Darcy remembered that Steve was waiting for her to finish hanging up posters. She quickly texted him that they were finished and she would meet him in the parking lot. The two girls picked up their things and left the auditorium.

* * *

One of Bucky's hands had started playing with the hair on the back of Steve's neck, and it was making him feel relaxed and excited at the same time. Bucky's lips were so soft, and his mouth was warm and Steve was so swept away into the kiss.

He could probably spend the rest of the year just sitting like this, kissing slowly. They wouldn't run out of things to explore. Bucky made these soft noises whenever Steve did something he liked, and Steve was ready to see how many of them he could get Bucky to do.

Bucky suddenly pulled back, and looked at him in surprise. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve hummed in response, a little dazed from all the kissing.

"Are we? - Is this? " he paused and laughed nervously, "I really like you."

Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I like you too. A lot."

Bucky blushed and looked down. It was adorable. He intertwined his fingers with Steve's, still with his head down. "I haven't told anyone," he whispered, "not even Sam."

"That you like me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, I don't even know what I am," Bucky said, looking up. _Oh_.

"Me neither," Steve smiled, "I don't really care for now. I like you, you like me. That's what matters."

"You sure? Because people might ask and-" Steve placed his finger on Bucky's lips, silencing him.

"No one needs to know anything until you're ready," Steve reassured him.

"I want people to know," Bucky said, and leaned forward, kissing him again. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, kissing him back. Neither of them were able to stop smiling. They were interrupted by the sound of a text message. Steve pressed two quick kisses against Bucky's mouth before checking his phone.

_We're done. Meet you in the parking lot._

"Darcy is done hanging posters," Steve said, sending Bucky a smile, "we're meeting in the parking lot."

"Oh?" The soft nervous smile was back. Steve leaned forward to kiss it away.

"You wanna come?" he asked, and Bucky nodded, and then he jumped off the table and held out a hand, to help Steve down. Always the gentleman. They walked in silence. It was weird to walk back into the world after kissing. After turning their friendship into more. It was never going to be the same again and Steve was excited about it. They were throwing themselves into this new world, but they were doing it together.

Luckily it had stopped raining completely. They reached the main building and just before Steve turned the corner, Bucky pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Steve moaned in surprise, as Bucky ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, testing, asking. Steve opened his mouth eagerly, grabbing Bucky's shoulders and pulling him closer. Their bodies were completely aligned, almost every inch touching the other.

Steve felt warm, warmer every second, as Bucky's tongue licked into his mouth, and his hands travelled to Steve's waist, running up and down. There was something deeply arousing about being squeezed in between Bucky and the wall. Another moan escaped his throat, and Bucky responded with harder,  more determined kisses. Steve ran a hand up his neck, burying it in his hair and tugging at it.

Bucky broke the kiss too soon, pulling back and taking a deep breath. He cupped Steve's cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. "Steve," he whispered softly, and Steve melted on the spot.

"Mmmm," was his only response. Bucky moved his hand down, now trailing his thumb across Steve's bottom lip, where moments before he had kissed and licked and nipped.

"I wanted to make this moment last a little longer," Bucky whispered, "this little bubble before we become a part of reality again."

"I'm good with that," Steve replied, also whispering. Bucky leaned forward again, and gave him a kiss he could feel move from his lips all the way down through his body, until it hit his feet and made his toes curl.

They broke apart, both smiling like idiots. Bucky took Steve's hand and intertwined their fingers, and then they walked hand in hand around the corner, and into view from the parking lot. No one was there, only a few cars. They looked at each other and smiled again.

When they reached the lot, and walked into the light, they spotted Darcy and Natasha, who were just coming out of the right building. As they came closer, Steve could see they were smiling just as big and silly as him and Bucky.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, they admired their work. Darcy fought a laugh at one of her posters, because it was super crooked. "Excellent work," Natasha said sarcastically, stopping in front of it.

"How dare you?" Darcy feigned shock.

"You expecting me to start being nice, just because we've started kissing?" Natasha teased, sending her that wry half-smile Darcy loved. That smile was probably the reason they had ended up where they were.

"I expected around two percent more niceness, I am realistic, y'know?" Darcy replied with a smirk. Natasha opened her mouth, her turn to pretend to be offended. Then she laughed softly and looked up at the poster again.

"I am trying to think of something nice to say, but this really is terribly done," she said, and then added, "I mean, I suppose I could praise you for using the right side of the tape." The smile was back, more smug, more playful than before and Darcy got completely sidetracked and a little dazed from looking at it.

After a moment she cleared her throat and said, "You have to stop smiling like that. I can't concentrate at all on other things."

Natasha actually blushed a little, laughing again. She glanced at the poster, before looking back at Darcy. She bit her lip. She looked nervous. Darcy smiled, a little confused by the change in her demeanor. "So, um..." Natasha said, "do you wanna go with me? To the dance, I mean."

_Oh_. Darcy smiled widely, "I would _love_ to." Then, before she knew what was happening, Natasha had grabbed the suspenders on her overalls, and pulled her into another kiss. There was a desperation in the way they were kissing now, like Natasha couldn't get enough, and had to taste every part of Darcy. It made her warm inside to feel this wanted by the object of her affection.

Natasha's scent was everywhere and her mouth was warm and inviting as she opened it more. Darcy felt a little daring, and deepened the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue lick at Natasha's. Her reward was a moan and being pulled even closer.

Darcy could have kissed her for hours more, but they were still standing in school in a dimly lit hallway. Not the most romantic setting. Darcy pulled back, and Natasha followed, sneaking another little kiss. Darcy looked at her and grinned, reaching up to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You're kind of amazing," she said.

Natasha made a huffing noise, and then she grabbed Darcy's hand and they walked the rest of the way to the parking lot. When they came outside, Darcy spotted Steve and Bucky walking towards them. Steve's hair was messier than usual and both of them looked super giddy. Darcy's gaze dropped down and she saw their intertwined fingers. _Awww_. They were also holding hands.

Steve seemed to have noticed the same as her, and he sent her a satisfied smirk. Darcy gave Natasha's hand a squeeze. The four of them stood there, looking at each other, sharing a moment of solidarity and understanding. Then Bucky cleared his throat and asked: "So, when is your ride getting here?"

Darcy and Steve looked at each other, simultaneously realizing none of them had texted Phil.

"Um, actually..." Steve started.

"You're our rides," Darcy said. Natasha looked at her in confusion, so Darcy just kissed her on the cheek.

"I feel like we've been played," Natasha said to Bucky, before sending Darcy the wry smile.

"I was just thinking the same," Bucky grinned, letting go of Steve's hand, so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders instead. He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple, making blush crawl up Steve's neck. They were adorable.

"So," Steve said, "wanna race to the cars?"

Darcy locked eyes with Natasha and then they bolted for her little Ford. The parking lot echoed with the sound of running feet and laughter from all four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KIIIIISSED. Fucking finally, amirite? Haha.
> 
> No but seriously, it was super hard to describe TWO first kisses at the same time without repeating myself. I hope I did okay. I hope it was the payoff you wanted after waiting for sooo long for it to happen!
> 
> Let me know if you spotted a mistake!
> 
> I had written pretty much up to here before I started posting. So maybe next chapter won't be in a week. I'm sorry. I'm gonna try, but I can't promise anything :) Thanks for reading. You are the best <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, y'all. Hope you like it!

It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, and Steve was getting ready in his room. He was pretty damn excited, if he was being honest. Darcy had been making fun of him, asking him how he and Bucky were going to be able to go, when neither of them could ask the other. It had been kind of hilarious. Bucky had laughed and squeezed Steve's hand, and that was it. They were going.

Going to the dance together. Steve felt all fluttery at the thought. See, this would probably be their first official outing. Not that they had been hiding their relationship or anything, but they hadn't kissed at school since that first time. Since they had been pretty inseparable before that, it didn't seem like the school had even noticed.  But tonight they were each other's dates, so there would be no mistaking that.

They had told Sam the day after they first kissed. Sam had stared at them dumbfounded for a second before saying " _oooooh_ the past few weeks make so much more sense now!" and grinning. Then he had warned them not to third wheel him, and Bucky had laughed and said "only a little."

Steve listened to Troye Sivan as he buttoned his white shirt and did his butterfly. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. His suit was blue and very classy - the lady in the store had called it azure blue or something. He put on the jacket and did finger guns to himself. Then he laughed. Phil had taken him and Darcy out shopping for clothes. Steve knew Phil wasn't the richest, but it meant a lot to him to buy a nice suit for his son. Steve tried on many different colors and Darcy had laughed and said "How very Harry Styles of you." Whatever that meant.

Steve turned off the music and went downstairs. On the way he could hear Darcy sigh and the sound of a youtube tutorial. She had been playing that thing over and over, trying to get her hair and makeup right. Steve decided not to disturb her, instead he went into the kitchen. Phil was cleaning up, but looked up when he entered.

"Looking dapper, Steve," he smiled proudly. Steve grinned back. It was so ridiculous and sappy, but he really was so darn happy. "How's Darcy?"

"Still getting ready. I heard her replay the tutorial as I walked past the door," Steve grinned, "she seems pretty nervous about how she is looking."

"She just wants to impress her lady," Phil said and smiled. Darcy had blushed her way through telling Phil about Natasha the day after they confessed their feelings. It had been adorable. Not like Steve's declaration. He had bolted into Phil's office, practically yelling _I have a boyfriend!_ right after Bucky dropped him off.

"We all want to impress our dates," Steve said. Phil nodded and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out two cans of orange soda, and threw one at Steve, who luckily caught it. "Watch the suit, man!" Steve protested, before smiling. They sat down at the table, drinking their sodas and talking lightly. Phil was pretty excited to meet both dates. It was embarrassing and sweet at the same time.

Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Darcy walked through the door, smiling shyly. She looked amazing. The dress was coral, and the skirt was poofy, making her look like she had just stepped out of _Grease_.

"You look beautiful, Darce," Phil said.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "Like you were born to hand jive."

Darcy rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair. It was cascading down in front of her left shoulder. She had more makeup on than usual. What was it called again? Smoking eyes? Steve wasn't sure.

"It doesn't look weird that I'm not wearing glasses? I feel like it's weird?" Darcy asked, fidgeting a little.

"It looks great. Relax," Steve said. She had been debating glasses or contacts for the past three days. He got up and walked over to her, giving her a gentle squeeze. She was wearing heels and was now a little taller than him. She smiled smugly when she noticed.

"Okay kids, I need to take pictures of you," Phil was smiling widely. He almost seemed more giddy than them. "I promised Katrina."

"Pfffh," Darcy said, "Don't pin this on my mom. You are just as photo-obsessed." Phil just winked, before ordering them into the living room and getting them to pose in front of the wall.

"It looks like we are each other's dates," Steve laughed. Phil wanted them to look natural, but they both kept pulling silly poses and faces. It was pretty fun, and even though Phil kept saying they should look normal, he couldn't stop laughing or playing along with their ideas. They got a couple of good photos of Darcy carrying Steve bridal style, of them standing back to back like the cover of an Olsen Twin movie, and both of them dabbing. Steve regretted that one a little right after they did it.

Then the doorbell rang, and Steve's heart immediately started hammering. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Both Steve and Darcy began fixing their hair while Phil went out to open the door. When their eyes met, they both froze and started laughing. "We are so unchill," Darcy whispered. Steve nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha," they heard from the hallway, and Darcy looked at Steve with this weird facial expression, like she was saying _can you believe this is happening?!_ He shook his head slightly, he really couldn't. Then Phil walked through the door and following him was Natasha, looking a little shy. Darcy turned around and Natasha's jaw actually dropped. It was pretty awesome, like in a movie. Steve could see Darcy's shoulders go slack too as she took in Natasha's appearance.

She was dressed in a sleek silver dress, fluttering a little around her ankles. Her hair was pinned up, except for a few strands framing her face.

"You look..." Darcy's voice trailed off.

"You too," Natasha said and bit her lip. Steve caught Phil's eyes and they both suppressed a laugh. He fiddled with his butterfly and walked over to his dad. Phil wrapped an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. When he looked back at the girls, they were holding hands and pressing their foreheads together. He nudged Phil, so he could take a picture of them. He did so quietly, so the girls didn't notice.

"So, can I get a picture of the two of you?" Phil asked. Darcy looked up and smiled sheepishly. She was blushing and her eyes were shining. She looked so happy. She tugged Natasha with her, and they positioned themselves in front of the wall, still holding hands. Phil took a few pictures, until they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Steve's heart practically leaped out of his chest and his hands started sweating. Darcy sent him a look of amusement, while Phil rushed out to open the door. Steve followed, waiting by the door to the living room, listening.

"Hello sir," Bucky's voice sounded, "I'm James. Er, Bucky."

"Nice to meet you. Come on in, son" Phil said.

"Thanks, sir." Bucky replied and Steve had to fight a smile. Bucky was so polite. He was probably nervous. Steve took a few steps back into the room, so they wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. Darcy waggled her eyebrows at him, before looking back at Natasha and giggling.

Phil and Bucky walked in and Steve looked up. Nothing could have prepared him for the way Bucky looked in a simple, black suit and white shirt. _Wow._ Steve felt like he was falling in love all over again. Bucky's hair was combed back neatly, except one lock of his bangs had made an escape down his forehead in a Clark Kent-esque way. Steve wanted to touch it. He also wanted to grab Bucky by the lapel and pull him into a kiss.

"Hey," Bucky said softly, smiling lovingly.

"Hi," Steve replied. They stood a few feet apart, looking at each other awkwardly. Longingly.

"Jesus, just go over and hug him," Darcy said impatiently. Steve scoffed. Like she hadn't been awkward around Natasha. They hadn't even kissed yet. She did have a point though. He walked forwards, and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, resting his head against his chest. Bucky's arms wrapped around him, tugging him in closer.

When they let go, Steve looked up and grinned. "You look good, jerk."

"Likewise, punk," Bucky smiled, before swooping in and kissing Steve quickly on the cheek. Steve wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow a giggle escaped his throat.

"Can I get some photos of you two?" Phil asked, lifting the camera, "and then maybe a few with all four of you."

"Sure," Steve nodded.

"This is the most well-documented hour of my life," Darcy muttered, making Natasha laugh softly. Steve and Bucky did the classic poses, feeling slightly awkward as the others looked at them.

"You guys are just too cute," Natasha said and Darcy hummed in agreement.

"Likewise," Bucky replied, grinning cheekily. Both girls rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Okay, just a few group photos and then I'll stop," Phil said, and Darcy groaned.

"Good. My parents would probably like some copies. Sir," Bucky said.

"Of course. Your parents can have some too, Natasha," Phil nodded, "I have an excellent one of Steve and Darcy dabbing." It took them a few seconds to realize he was joking, and then they all laughed loudly. God bless Phil and his dry humor.

Darcy and Natasha held hands in the pictures, and Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and held him close. Phil grinned before finally releasing them. They said goodbye to Phil and then it was time to leave. They went in Bucky's car, leaving Natasha's in front of the house. Steve sat in the front seat, still grinning widely.

"Ready?" Bucky asked, glancing back at the girls. When they nodded, he looked at Steve, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips before starting the car. Natasha immediately fished out her phone and hooked it up to Bucky's stereo. _Let's Dance_ by David Bowie started playing.

They pulled up in front of the dance, and Bucky ran around to open the door for Steve. Natasha and Darcy laughed behind him, but he ignored them. He crawled out, looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend and grinned. Bucky took his hand. They were ready.

* * *

Darcy looked over at Natasha and sighed. She was still not over how good she looked. That dress. Wow. Natasha smiled at her, and tilted her head. "You look like you're thinking about something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded, "I'm thinking about how beautiful you look and trying to find a way to kiss you without messing up our lipstick."

"It really is a dilemma," Natasha made a soft little laugh, "how do female couples handle this?"

"Avoid lipstick problems?" Darcy grinned, "It is something I feel like people should talk about more? Like, what do we even do? Maybe I can google it?"

"We wait with the kissing until everyone has seen your pretty makeup?" Natasha suggested. Darcy groaned in response. Then she got out of the car. Steve and Bucky were holding hands and giving each other heart eyes. Natasha appeared next to her, and intertwined their fingers.

The gym was filled with streamers and twinkle lights. The DJ was setting up music, and the only people there was the party planning people and their dates. The first person that spotted them was none other than Jane Foster. Darcy briefly wondered why she was there. She grinned widely and ran towards them, tugging someone with her. It was Loki, wearing a black suit and shirt. Darcy almost didn't recognize him, because his black hair was combed back, looking kind of slick. The suit was nice enough though.

"Hi guys," Jane beamed. She looked cute in a blue dress with a twirly skirt ending just above her knees.

"Hey," Darcy let go of Natasha's hand and hugged her friend. Loki nodded at them.

"I was just telling Loki how nice the decorations were," Jane said.

"Yeah, it looks really great in here," Darcy said, smiling at him, "not at all like a gym!"

"Thanks," Loki actually looked flattered, smiling awkwardly. Natasha agreed, and asked him if he wanted to make a round and inspect everything with her. It left Jane and Darcy together.

"You and Natasha are so cute," Jane said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," Darcy blushed.

"Wait, is Steve and Bucky holding hands?" Jane asked excitedly, bouncing in her white flats. Darcy nodded and Jane slapped her on the arm. "Why didn't you _tell me_?! Oh my God, they are adorable."

"I'm sorry," Darcy shrugged and grinned. Jane looked back at them and mouthed _so cute._ It was really nice to know Jane had her back when it came to this stuff. Darcy had been nervous to tell her about them initially, still not sure what kind of friendship they had. But when Jane had asked her if she had a date for the dance, she told her. Jane of course got super excited and wanted to know everything. Darcy hadn't mentioned the plan, because duh, _embarrassing much?_

They talked as the other students started arriving and the music began playing. Jane took a selfie of them to send to Thor. Darcy looked up just as Pepper entered the gym, looking fabulous as always. How did she manage to look flawless all the time? Darcy had already had to readjust her thin nylons twice, and she was pretty sure she ripped them a little on the back of her thigh the second time. The dress was a dark blue and her strawberry blonde hair was living it's best life, cascading down in curls around her shoulders.

" _Damn,"_ Darcy muttered. Natasha was the dorky girl of her dreams, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate it when other girls brought their A-game.

"Holy fuck," Jane said, clearly spotting her as well.

"Darcy!" Pepper waved, and breezed towards them in her high heels. Pepper hugged her tightly before looking down at Jane and smiling. Jane still stood there, slack-jawed and Darcy almost started laughing.

"So, Pepper, _who_ are you trying to impress?" Darcy asked mischievously. Pepper shoved her arm.

"No one," she said, and Darcy didn't believe her at all.

"You aren't here with someone?" Jane asked.

"Nope, I'm going stag," Pepper grinned, "who are you here with?"

"I'm here with Loki," Jane smiled sheepishly, "I figured I could ask him, since Thor isn't here. Plus, he isn't... I mean. Um, never mind."

 "Excuse me, who gave you permission to look that hot?" Natasha's voice sounded. She was looking at Pepper in shock. Loki was next to her, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"You're one to talk," Pepper said, and pulled Natasha into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky lady," Darcy said with a smile. Natasha beamed, and walked over, taking her hand. Pepper and Jane smiled at them, and Loki watched her hands with a clear look of surprise on his face. Then he looked up at Darcy and sent her a quick smile, before turning towards Jane. He asked her something Darcy couldn't hear, and Jane nodded and patted his arm.

"Where is Sharon?" Pepper asked, looking around her.

"Probably making out with Sam in his car," Natasha snorted.

Darcy laughed and glanced around the room. She thought back to when Natasha had told Pepper and Sharon. She hadn't been there, deciding Natasha should explain it herself, since they were her friends. They had called her and screamed into the phone, insisting she came over to Natasha's house so they could hug her. It had been pretty amazing, and they had spent all evening on Natasha's bed, talking and laughing. Sharon had a million questions about how it happened, and it had been funny to hear Natasha's side. Like how she had been a little jealous of Jane and Loki at the party, and how she had been so close to kissing Darcy several times that night. Darcy had rolled over to her, and kissed her after that, and the two others had cooed loudly.

It was great to stand and look at how nice everyone looked. People really went all out. Jane disappeared after spotting some of her science-y friends, and Loki went with her. The DJ started playing a MØ song Darcy vaguely recognized.

Pepper spotted someone and said "be right back," before quickly running the other way, like she was hiding. What was up with that? Natasha and Darcy exchanged confused looks. Then they both laughed, and Natasha wrapped her arm around Darcy and leaned her head on her shoulder, ignoring the way her heart raced. She was allowed to do this. They were going to be like any other couple. They stood like that until they were interrupted by Sharon, who marched up to them, made a squealing noise and hugged them both.

"Sorry to interrupt your _moment_ ," she said, giggling, "but you should join the party. You are being boring lovebirds over here. Also, we need to gossip about dresses! Where's Pepper? The dress we found is totally popping!"

"She ran that way, I am not sure why?" Natasha pointed, and shrugged,

"Was she okay? Why didn't you follow her?" Sharon gave her a look .

"I think she saw someone, and then she ran the other way," Darcy added. Natasha let go of her.

"I'm gonna find her. I'll be right back." she turned on her heel and walked away. Sharon shook her head slightly before looking at Darcy.

"So, has everything been okay so far?" Sharon asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. No weird looks or anything," Darcy replied. After a moment she asked, "hey, what do you do with kissing Sam when you are wearing lipstick?"

Sharon threw her head back and laughed. "I restrain myself for a while and then I give up."

"Oh."

"Difficult to keep your lips off of hers?" Sharon asked with a grin.

" _Yes_!" Darcy hissed, "and we have double the lipstick!"

"Sounds rough," Sharon grimaced, before chuckling. "I am sure you are giving her a hard time too in that dress. You look great."

Darcy blushed, but before she could respond, Jane and Loki appeared, carrying two cups of punch each. Jane immediately smiled widely. "Here!" she said, handing Darcy a cup. Loki handed one to Sharon, who smiled widely and took a big gulp.

"What's up?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, we told Reed we promised you guys punch," Jane said.

"To get away from him," Loki added with a smug smile.

"Well. Yes," Jane said and laughed nervously.

"Can't say I blame you," Sharon said with a laugh. After a moment she looked at Loki and said : "you killed it with the decorations." She proceeded to look at Jane and declare her dress was amazing. Darcy smiled smugly into her cup because Sharon really knew how to be charming. She realized that she was currently mixing her two friend groups and that it was going well. Wow. How awesome.

"You look great too," Jane said, gesturing to Sharon.

"Yeah," Loki nodded, "I love your boots." Darcy looked at Sharon and decided she agreed. The dress was black, and she was wearing a pair of heavy looking high-heeled boots. The top layers of her hair was pulled back and she was wearing dark eye makeup. Great indeed.

"Thanks," Sharon beamed.

"Shar! There you are!" Sam said, and suddenly he was there with Bucky and Steve. He was holding two cups of punch too, and his face fell a little when he saw she already had one. Darcy's eyes met Jane's and they both suppressed a laugh.

* * *

Sam didn't know what to do with the extra punch, and Steve was kind of enjoying watching him stand awkwardly next to Sharon. Sam was the best. He looked up at Bucky and his heart did a little clench.

It turned out it was still awkward. Like. They had wanted to kiss and hold hands, they had planned to act like any other couple at school dance, but then they got there. Darcy and Natasha had disappeared with Jane and Loki, and Steve had spotted Sue Storm, while Bucky noticed someone from his English class, and then they had let go of each other's hands and neither of them had taken the other's again. Steve had kind of hinted at it, brushing up against Bucky when he could. No such luck.

Steve didn't really care what people thought of him, he hadn't cared since he was thirteen years old and had braces. But he supposed Bucky did care. Somehow. Because Bucky was popular and very straight-passing and a jock and people had expectations. Maybe someone had said something to him while they were apart those few minutes? Steve had an urge to call Tony and ask for advice. Not that Tony would know what to do, because he was usually a disaster too, but at least he could make Steve laugh. He'd probably start talking about getting Bucky's letterman jacket again.

Sam was being amazing though. Supportive and funny and just _Sam._ It had helped Steve from going completely crazy. Darcy kept glancing around, probably looking for Natasha. He hoped they were having it easier. He gave her a quizzical look, and she smiled and shrugged. Then she glanced back and forth between him and Bucky, so he visibly sighed in response. Darcy narrowed her eyes and he shrugged. _What can you do?_

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sharon said. She opened her purse and pulled out a little flask, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She poured some into her own punch, and then silently offered them some. Steve looked up at Bucky and then he shrugged and reached out his cup. Sam did the same and so did Loki, although Steve wasn't sure _how_ he managed to do it while looking so disinterested. That was one dramatic kid.

"I'm out of punch," Bucky said, looking less happy than he had back home. What was up with him?

"Me too!" Jane said, eyeing the flask curiously. "Wanna go get some more?"

"Sure," Bucky shrugged, "anyone else?" he looked around at their little group. No one responded, so him and Jane turned away and started walking towards the refreshments. Steve noticed Sharon was elbowing Sam, and heard him mutter "fine," before walking after Bucky and Jane.

The rest of them just stood there awkwardly for a moment, before one of the cheerleaders appeared and started talking very loudly to Sharon.

"You okay?" Darcy asked in a low voice, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah." She blinked twice and gave him a brave smile.

"Being out... can be a challenge," Loki said. Steve looked over at him in surprise. What? For a moment he was shocked, he had never heard the guy say he was gay, or bi for that matter, but then again, Steve had never heard him say he was straight either.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded, "I catch myself worrying if I can hold her hand. Are the people around us going to be okay with it? Is she?"

"Well clearly Bucky isn't," Steve muttered.

"Oh no," Darcy whispered, touching his arm, "I'm sorry."

Steve wanted to say that it was fine, but the words didn't want to come out of his mouth. _Fuck_. He sighed deeply. Loki offered him a smile, before clearing his throat.

"Give him some time. He is clearly infatuated with you, anyone without heteronormative goggles can see it," Loki said. Steve smiled back, ignoring the chortling laugh coming from Darcy.

"Sam is talking to him," Sharon said reassuringly. Steve hadn't even noticed that the cheerleader had left.

"Thanks," Steve said to all of them. Before anyone else could speak, Natasha and Pepper appeared, smiling widely. Darcy broke into a big grin.

"Everything's cool?" she asked.

"Like an effing cucumber," Natasha said and elbowed Pepper, making her roll her eyes. Steve wondered what had happened with them.

" _God_ , you're a dork," Darcy said, looking like she couldn't decide between smacking her or kissing the daylights out of her. Natasha waggled her eyebrows in response.

"You are disgusting," Sharon grimaced.

"Oh, like you and Sam aren't the absolutely grossest when it comes to this stuff?" Natasha responded with a scary smile.

"Sam and I are totes adorbs, and you know it,," Sharon grinned.

"Yeah we are," Sam said, walking up behind her. They high-fived and smiled smugly at Natasha. Steve laughed.

"Oh God," Loki said with a snark, "if this turns into a _Who's the Cutest Couple_ competition then I am outta here. I am too sober and single for that." He said the _Who's the Cutest Couple_ part in a sickly sweet Valley girl voice and Steve couldn't stop the massive snort laugh from escaping from his throat. He silently extended his hand for a high-five, which Loki luckily reciprocated.

Bucky returned to his spot next to Steve, but he didn't speak. He looked uncomfortable. Steve wanted to touch him, to talk to him, to help. But he couldn't help but feel like touching Bucky would make things worse.

His thoughts were interrupted when a new song started and Natasha and Sharon started screaming. The two girls handed their cups to their dates, took each other's hands and ran towards the dance floor just as the singer started _"coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine!"_

Everyone from their group stared after them in surprise, as they each recognized the song. Pepper was looking at them with an exasperated fondness, like a mother watching her two children play, Loki had the hint of a smile on his face, and Sam and Darcy both had the _punch or kiss_ look in their eyes.

Steve himself was captivated. It turned out Sharon and Natasha had a very well-rehearsed choreography, with gestures and everything, and they were passionately singing along.

"They are so ridiculous," Pepper said.

"I know," Darcy said, sounding almost in awe. She looked up at Pepper and after a moment, they left their cups with Jane, Steve and Loki and ran out to join them.

The dance-floor was slowly filling up. It turned out people really liked _Mr. Brightside_. Or maybe Sharon and Natasha had broken the dam by going out there. It looked fun. Pepper and Darcy tried following the moves Sharon and Natasha did, but they weren't as good.

It really looked fun. Steve emptied his cup and stacked it with Darcy's just as the second verse started and all four girls yelled "JUST FINE!" along to the lyrics. Steve laughed and then, after one last glance up at Bucky, he ran out to them, determined to have fun. The girls grinned at him, and Darcy immediately grabbed his hand. They danced, like they had done as kids to Christmas songs, spinning each other around until they were dizzy.

They were both laughing as they watched Sharon and Natasha mimicked they were opening up their eager eyes. They really were dorks.

They danced for a long time. Occasionally Steve would glance back at the group. Sam and Jane seemed to be talking, and Bucky was just _lurking_ behind them awkwardly. Steve wondered if he was being a bad boyfriend or if he had the right to be upset about this. He looked over at Darcy and Natasha. They were holding hands, and it made Steve a little angry because he couldn't hold Bucky's.

The current song died out, and _I Really Like You_ started playing. Steve was warm in his suit and neither drunk nor sober, and even though he was upset with Bucky, he mostly just missed him. This party was supposed to be them, together, and it sucked that they weren't. He wanted to have fun, to be happy, to not care about all of this.

Then, as the chorus started, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Hey", Bucky's voice sounded next to his ear, and then Steve felt the weight of Bucky's head rest on his shoulder. Instantly, Steve melted, falling backwards into Bucky's chest.

"Hey yourself," he replied. Bucky said nothing, instead he just kissed Steve on the cheek and tightened his grip. Wow. This was it. Truly, properly out. "You okay?" Steve asked after a few moments of swaying.

"Yeah, "Bucky said, "I am sorry. Someone from class said some weird things and I freaked. I am sorry. I am not gonna let it bother me anymore."

Steve wanted to ask what had happened, but he could tell from Bucky's tone of voice that he didn't want to talk about it. So Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky on the cheek, before grabbing  his hand and spinning himself free from his embrace. They danced, holding on to each other's hand for support. Bucky was even singing along to the song, leaning in close enough for their noses to brush together.

This was what Steve had wanted. To just be two boyfriends, dancing and not caring about anyone else. Bucky's eyes were gleaming. Like he was daring Steve to act. So he pulled Bucky closer, looking up at him. He placed a hand on Bucky's jaw, stood on his tip-toes and slowly leaned in, making sure there was time for Bucky to refuse. But Bucky's eyes were still shining, now with expectation. Steve kissed him full on, wrapping both arms around his neck and practically lifting himself off the ground. Bucky's hands slipped inside his jacket and rested on his hips, holding him close. It felt scary and exhilarating to kiss in the middle of the dance floor. Before he could get too lost in the kiss, he pulled back and grinned. Bucky's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling. He gave Steve another kiss.

"There is no one else I would rather do this with," Bucky said, "thank you."

"Kissing?" Steve grinned.

"Well, yes." Bucky rolled his eyes, "but you know what I meant. I am so glad I met you. I feel more like me than ever."

"I feel the same way," Steve said softly, "I like you _so_ much."

Bucky leaned in and gave Steve another one of those kisses that buzzed all the way from his lips to his toes. Bucky was good at those kisses. It was a wonder Steve's brain circuits hadn't fried ages ago.

Steve looked around them. Darcy and the other girls were watching them like their favorite anime ship just became canon. Steve rolled his eyes. He let go of Bucky and stepped back. He could feel the blush crawl up his neck. There were people staring or whispering. But no one looked mad or disgusted. Just surprised. Steve felt the relief wash over him, and he took Bucky's hand again.

He made eye contact with Sue Storm, who gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Steve laughed. He turned back towards Bucky, kissed him quickly on the lips, and then he resumed his dancing.

* * *

Darcy was taking a break from dancing. She was sitting at one of the tables, drinking punch and talking to Jane. Natasha and Sharon had stayed on the dance floor, and there was nothing she could do to pry them away. Steve and Bucky had disappeared off somewhere, lovesick and giggling. Darcy was really happy for them, while also being somewhat worried. So far no one had been rude, but that didn't stop her from being on alert.

Jane was smiling at her phone, and Darcy mind drifted a little. The past few months had been crazy - she had many friends and a girlfriend. All because she and Steve made the weirdest plan and tried to scheme. It was strange to think back on when she believed herself into Bucky. Not that he wasn't lovely, but she had nothing to base those feelings on, except a pretty smile and some good shoulders. Natasha on the other hand... Natasha seemed cool and aloof, but was actually silly and soft and a total music snob. Darcy's whole body was strumming whenever she thought about her.

Loki came over and sat down next to her. He gave her a little smile and Darcy sent him a big one in return. "You really planned a great party," she told him.

"Thank you," he replied, letting his gaze move around the room, inspecting it yet again, "I am satisfied as well."

"Good," Darcy nodded, "I hope it was worth all your hard work."

He smiled at her, but there was something hard and uncomfortable about it. "I wouldn't be planning parties if I didn't think the end result was worth it."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, worried she had offended him somehow.

" _Some_ students find me an easy target, especially since I enjoy something as feminine as _party planning_ ," Loki's eyes gleamed darkly.

"Wow.." Darcy sighed, "is it Rumlow? Because I am so happy he got suspended and isn't allowed at the dances."

"He is the worst one yes," Loki replied and there was clearly a story there. Then he fixed his collar and gave her a friendlier smile. "It's nice not being alone in this. Even if I am still horribly single."

"I am sorry you've been alone all this time," Darcy said.

Loki grinned, "I am not saying we should make a club or something. Just knowing others are in a similar situation helps."

"If anyone ever bothers you again, I'll fight them," Jane said suddenly, "I have a mean shin-kick."

Both Darcy and Loki laughed. Jane really was the best - Darcy couldn't believe they hadn't been close before. What had she been doing, not getting to know her probably? So much really was different now. Darcy returned her eyes to the dance floor and saw Sam give Sharon a twirl. Natasha was walking away from the dance floor, towards their table, smiling brightly. She looked absolutely stunning in that silver dress. More of her hair had escaped the hairdo, but it just made her look even better.

She walked right up to Darcy, saying a soft hey, before leaning forward and kissing Darcy fully on the lips. Darcy hummed in response, lifting a hand to cup her neck. It took a lot of self-control not to start a make-out session right there, because _God_ , Natasha had the softest lips and Darcy had been aching to kiss her for hours now.

Natasha pulled back and giggled, "I decided I didn't care about my lipstick anymore."

Darcy didn't respond, she just pulled her down for another kiss. She was buzzing with giddiness, over kissing her girlfriend, hoping she didn't smear the lipstick (okay a small part of her liked the idea of Natasha looking thoroughly kissed, with lipstick everywhere). This was nice, this was in every way normal. To be in a relationship with someone, and kiss them at a school dance, without a care in the world.

"Please come and dance with me again," Natasha pleaded and gave her actual puppy eyes. As if Darcy wasn't _already_ putty in her hands after such a kiss.

"Okay, I think my feet can handle dancing again now," Darcy smiled.

Just as they reached the dance floor, the song died out and a slow beat started. Natasha held out her hand and Darcy intertwined their fingers as Rihanna began singing a _nd you got me like oh_. Darcy smiled to herself, it was such a beautiful song. Natasha smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around Darcy's waist. Darcy wrapped hers around Natasha's neck and then they slowly started dancing. Darcy let Natasha lead, following her as well as she could. They moved in a little circle, resting their foreheads together and just enjoyed the closeness and the moment. Darcy felt so full of love and adoration she was scared she could burst any second.

Natasha leaned forward and kissed her softly, before looking up and smiling shyly. Darcy beamed. "I like you so much it's scary."

"Likewise. I can't believe we found each other," Natasha said.

"We're lucky," Darcy said. She glanced around the dance floor, spotting Sam and Sharon wrapped in a deep embrace and some serious eye fucking. Darcy giggled as her view changed with their turning. She saw Steve and Bucky, dancing with their arms around each other and their eyes closed. Steve was resting his head on Bucky's chest - their height difference was so cute.

Yeah, they really were lucky.

Darcy looked back into Natasha's eyes and smiled again. Then she pressed a kiss against Natasha's exposed shoulder, before resting her cheek there. Natasha mirrored her, and they remained like that until _Love on the Brain_ finished.

They pulled back, and quickly squeezed each other's hands. Then as _...Baby One More Time_ started, they broke into big grins and started dancing again. Pepper appeared, alongside Jane , who was towing Loki along. He didn't look like he wanted to dance at all. Darcy, who loved Britney Spears with all her heart, threw herself into some serious singing along. Pepper joined immediately. Natasha watched them with amusement, but when the chorus started, even she had to sing along.

Sharon and Sam joined them, and then Steve and Bucky squeezed themselves into the circle they had all created. Darcy's feet were already complaining a little about the heels she was wearing, but she didn't care at all, because she was having too much fun. Her eyes locked with Steve's, and his smile was matching hers. Even though the music was loud and no words were spoken, Darcy _knew_ Steve was thinking the same as her. That they got all of this because of their stupid ass plan. Then, as if on cue, they both started laughing loudly.

The others looked at them in confusion and Darcy shook her head. She gestured vaguely with her hand, saying _you won't get it_. Steve was laughing into Bucky's shoulder. Yeah, there was no way they were ever going to tell anyone about that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the wait. First I got delayed by exams, and then I wanted to write loads in the summer, but then for once the Danish summer was actually warm *gasps* and I didn't spend much time indoors. Plus, this chapter did not want to behave at all. I really hope you liked it.   
> Lemme know if you see a mistake.   
> Thanks again. I love every single one of you who read this fic.


End file.
